Créatures
by Lyly-chan
Summary: Drago Malfoy choisi comme gardien de la Magie Blanche ? Très drôle. Harry Potter pas humain ? Sornettes. N'écoutez pas ce que racontent les gens. Pourtant...
1. Prologue

**_ HP_**

**_Genre_** : Aventure/Romance

**_Couple_** : Drarry

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier à ce que je fais.

**_Note _**: Ben voilà puisque Mensonge est bientôt fini voilà mon nouveau bébé **_Créatures,_** il a quelques chapitres d'avance qui ne seront publiés que toutes les deux semaines.

_**

* * *

Prologue**_

_**Le rôle d'une mère

* * *

**_

Dans une pièce non loin des cuisines de Poudlard, Narcissa Malfoy était en nage. Le feu, dans la gigantesque cheminée, donnait une chaleur à la pièce qui devait faire maintenant concurrence à celle de l'enfer. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'arrête ou qu'elle baisse la température. En tout cas, pas si elle tenait à la vie de son fils.

Drago était allongé à peine conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience du corps de sa mère pressé contre le sien sous une multitude de couvertures pour tenter de le réchauffer. La peau du jeune serpentard était gelée, tout comme son souffle qui caressait la nuque maternelle.

_ « Tiens le, Cissa. Il faut qu'il boive cela. »

Severus Rogue s'avança dans la pièce. Il s'était pour une fois débarrassé de ses lourdes robes noires, ne gardant qu'un pantalon de toile légère ainsi qu'une fine chemise blanche rendu presque transparente par la sueur, et aux premiers boutons détachés. Tenue très décontracté et totalement exceptionnelle pour lui. Ses joues étaient inhabituellement rosies par la chaleur, ses cheveux humides de sueur étaient retenus par un catogan.

Comme le lui demandait le maitre de potion, Narcissa suréleva légèrement la tête de son fils pendant que lui, lui faisait boire la décoction. Elle observa son fils une minute avant d'oser parler presque en chuchotant.

_ « Penses-tu que cela suffira ?

_ Il le faut, car nous ne pouvons rien de plus pour lui. Nous serons fixé à l'aube.»

Ils observèrent un silence de plusieurs minutes, les yeux fixé sur le blond qui grelottait toujours de froid.

_ « C'est une dure épreuve, mais il est assez fort pour y survivre.

_ Je l'espère, Severus. »

Que pouvait-elle ajouté d'autre ? Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre. Et Merlin savait qu'elle détestait cela.

_ « Penses-tu qu'il sera assez en forme pour aller en cours demain ?

_ Je lui ai préparé des potions revigorantes, pour qu'il puisse tenir toute la journée. Et la chance est avec nous puisque demain est vendredi. Il pourra se reposer tout le week-end et il ne devrait pas avoir de soucis, pour la reprise lundi.

_ La véritable difficulté vient du fait que l'année s'achève. Il devra retourner au Manoir et j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver avec Lucius.

_ Nous avons tout prévu Cissa, pour qu'il n'en sache rien. Et même s'il le découvre nous avons aussi un plan.

_ Oui, mais…

_ Cesse donc cela. T'inquiéter ne servirait à rien. Bois plutôt un peu d'eau. Il ne manquerait plus que tu sois malade. »

Narcissa acquiesça et but quelques gorgées en silence. Elle remit la bouteille au potioniste qui sortit de la salle. Dans une demi-heure, il prendrait son quart au près du jeune homme. Ils avaient ainsi prévu de le veiller ainsi en alternance toute la nuit.

La descendante des Black soupira. Tout s'était précipité si vite. Il y a encore deux mois, elle avait à peine le souvenir de cet homme qui s'était présenté devant elle, un soir où elle était seule au Manoir.

Cela ne faisait que deux ans qu'elle était mariée à Lucius et entrevoyait à peine le monstre qu'elle finirait par découvrir en lui. Oui, à cette époque encore heureuse, où son innocente ignorance était la gardienne de son bonheur, elle était déjà enceinte de six mois. Drago était un bébé fort qui naitrait sans problème d'après les médicomages.

Et puis, _il_ était apparu et après l'avoir rassuré sur ses intentons, l'avait averti que son fils deviendrait son héritier. Au début elle n'avait pas compris. Drago serait l'héritier de Lucius. Un Malfoy. Mais plus _il_ avait parlé, plus elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une tout autre forme d'héritage, et elle avait aussi compris la valeur de l'enfant à naître. De son enfant. Sa chaire, son sang. Aussi bien pour le monde magique, que pour la magie elle-même.

Elle était loin d'être bête et en avait tiré les conséquences. Aussi quand l'autre lui avait dit de ne jamais en parler à son époux, elle avait ris. En parler à Lucius ? Elle ne savait sans doute pas encore à quel point l'homme était monstrueux, mais elle savait qu'il était sous les ordres du Lord Noir. Il ne saurait jamais. Jamais.

Tout engagement prit envers lui, était caduc face à l'amour qu'elle ressentait déjà pour son fils. Elle était une épouse, soit. Mais elle était désormais une mère avant tout.

L'homme avait souris puis disparut. Pour réapparaitre seize ans plus tard. Il avait beau l'avoir averti au plus tôt, elle avait beau l'avoir su, s'être douté de cette finalité elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en être choqué. Son fils devrait bientôt affronter son destin.

Drago gémit faiblement et remua dans les bras de sa mère, tirant celle-ci de ses pensées.

_ « Dors mon fils. Je veillerais sur toi, aussi longtemps qu'un souffle de vie m'animera. »

**À suivre…**


	2. Chapter 1

**_ HP_**

**_Genre_** : Aventure/Romance

**_Couple_** : Drarry

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier à ce que je fais.

Je sais que j'avais dis deux semaine mais il est 2h15 du mat' et j'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai corrigé tous mes chapitres alors voilà !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: Mahes

* * *

**_

Harry Potter, dit le Survivant, était présentement assis à l'ombre, dans un petit parc de Privet Drive. Il venait tout juste de s'échapper de chez son oncle et sa tante. Pas de chez lui. Non, certainement pas de chez lui. Le 4 Privet Drive n'avait été sa maison. Et ça l'était encore moins depuis son retour au début du mois de juillet.

Se couchant sur l'herbe à l'ombre de son arbre, il ferma les yeux profitant de la brise sur sa peau brulante. Il tenta vainement de chasser ses pensées sur la dernière année écoulée. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ombrage, Dumbledore, Sirius… Ses pensées l'étouffaient, le submergeaient, comme une vague néfaste. Une voix grave et enthousiaste le sauva d'une noyade dans ces eaux sombres.

_ « Harry ! »

Le dénommé se releva et vit au loin Andrew et Maggie s'approcher de lui. Les jumeaux Mansing, rencontré il y a à peine quelques jours étaient déjà pour lui de véritables amis. C'était Andrew qu'il avait rencontré en premier. Le jeune homme rebelle de tout juste dix-sept ans, s'était présenté à lui, ayant reçut l'interdiction formelle de le faire, par sa tante. Un adolescent faisant sa scolarité à St Brutus n'était selon elle absolument pas fréquentable, et cela avait indubitablement conduit Andrew à venir lui parler.

Quand il avait raconté tout cela à Harry, ce dernier en avait été franchement amusé. En discutant, Andrew s'était rendu compte que non seulement Harry n'avait rien d'un _hooligan_ en puissance, mais qu'en plus, il était quelqu'un de fragile aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement. Alors il l'avait, d'une certaine façon, prit sous son aile et lui avait présenté sa sœur, fierté de sa famille mais tout de même meilleur amie de son jumeau.

Harry, ayant en tête l'exemple des jumeaux Weasley si semblables en tout point, avait été désarçonné par leur relation si fusionnelle malgré leurs caractères si opposés. Mais il s'y était habitué finalement. Maggie était beaucoup plus calme et réfléchis que son aîné d'une minute.

Le Survivant fut heureux d'entendre la voix de son ami. Il avait craint que l'incident de la veille ne vienne se mettre en eux. Mais apparemment c'était mal connaitre Andrew.

La veille, son ami lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne serait pas contre un peu plus qu'une simple amitié.

Harry avait été totalement surpris par sa demande, et avait mis beaucoup d'effort à y répondre négativement mais avec un maximum de tact. Non pas qu'Andrew n'était pas beau : avec son beau visage au nez droit, pommettes hautes et lèvres pleines, son mètre quatre vingt, ses cheveux couleur miel, sa musculature fine mais bien présente et ses yeux d'un bleu azure strié de vert. Harry avait été plus que flatté qu'un garçon aussi beau s'intéresse à lui… mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas gay avait tout de même pesé dans la balance. Il était heureux qu'Andrew l'accepte si bien.

_ « On se demandait où tu avais bien pu disparaitre !

_ Pas bien loin, tu le vois bien, Andrew. Bonjours Maggie.

_ Salut, Harry. Tu as sans doute choisi la meilleure place du parc. » Fit elle s'asseyant à d'un côté du brun alors que son frère s'asseyait de l'autre.

Harry l'observa quelques secondes et se dit qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle soit la jumelle d'Andrew : ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses pommettes étaient identiques. Elle semblait être la version féminisée de son frère. Une tape derrière la tête le tira de sa contemplation.

_ « M'aurais tu repoussé pour te jeter sur ma sœur ?

_ Tout a fait. Et si tu n'étais pas là, je serais certainement entrain de la ravir ! Fit Harry théâtralement. Andrew rit amusé, tout comme sa sœur, car ils savaient bien tout les trois que Maggie ne jurait que par Duncan, son voisin et petit ami attitré laissé à Blackpool pour les vacances.

Harry s'étendit à nouveau, ravi de la présence de ses amis. Avec eux, il pouvait tout oublier et faire semblant pendant quelques minutes ou quelques heures. Il pouvait oublier, qu'il était le Survivant, l'Elu d'une prophétie, que sa seule vrai famille, son parrain avait faillit mourir de la main de sa propre cousine, ce par sa faute et qu'un mage noir mégalomane raciste voulait sa mort.

Oui, pendant un instant il pouvait juste être lui-même. Il poussa un soupir de bien être et de lassitude mêlé.

La voix d'Andrew le tira de sa rêverie.

_ « Ouah…. Le mec. » Harry sourit. Depuis qu'il connaissait Andrew, nombre de beaux mâles avait eu droit à ce genre d'exclamation. Par contre la réflexion de Maggie lui fit froncer les sourcils.

_ Je dois bien admettre que sur ce coup là, tu n'as pas tort, Andrew. Duncan me semble étrangement lointain. »

A ces mots, Harry ouvrit les yeux presque choqué. La jeune fille avait eu nombre de proposition depuis son arrivé, mais elle avait refoulé tout ses prétendants n'ayant qu'un seul nom en bouche : Duncan. Mais c'est finalement Andrew qui le poussa définitivement à se relever avec ces derniers mots.

_ « Pour lui je serais même prêt à devenir passif. »

Andrew, l'homme qui s'était auto-baptisé « Maître dominant » et « seme suprême » - c'était dû à un excès de manga louche d'après Maggie- serait prêt à se _laisser prendre _par quelqu'un. Cela méritait tout de même un coup d'œil.

En face de lui à à peine dix mètre un jeune homme se tenait de dos. Il ne pouvait certes pas voir son visage mais ce qu'il voyait lui donnait déjà un large aperçut si l'avant égalait l'arrière.

Des cheveux blonds, dorés par le soleil, un dos large et musclé, des fesses rondes paraissant ferme et musclé. Il avait l'air du genre d'homme sur lequel on se retourne. Du genre d'homme sur lequel on pouvait s'appuyer aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Le genre d'homme dont l'épaule accueil les peines, et les bras forts apportent réconfort. Harry déglutit à ses pensées si loin de son hétérosexualité affirmé si fort la veille encore.

L'homme se retourna et offrit enfin son visage aux yeux gourmands d'Harry. Un nez droit un front haut, de même que les pommettes. Un menton un peu pointu pour un visage assez anguleux. Harry eut l'impression diffuse de connaitre cet homme. Mais quand les yeux de l'inconnu se posèrent sur lui, il en fut certain : il connaissait ces yeux gris.

Des yeux gris, presque argentés, qui semblaient miroité. A chaque pas qu'il faisait pour se rapprocher on pouvait voir une légère teinte bleuté dans les yeux de l'inconnu. Comme une couleur qui se serait avec le temps détaché des iris ne laissant en souvenir qu'un vague reflet.

_ « Tu le connais Harry, souffla Andrew.

_ Je… je ne sais pas.

_ C'est pourtant le genre de chose que l'on sait avec un canon pareil, argumenta Maggie. »

Mais Harry aurait pu jurer ne jamais avoir déjà rentré l'inconnu qui s'approchait encore. Pourtant plus l'autre avançait plus le doute le tenaillait. Qui était-ce ?

Ce ne fut que quand le blond s'accroupit face à lui, lui envoyant un sourire lumineux entre moquerie, raillerie et amusement qu'il sut. Il en eut confirmation dès que l'inconnu ouvrit la bouche.

_ « Alors Potter, on ne dit plus bonjours.

_ Mal… Malfoy ? Souffla Harry. »

_**HP/DM**_

Andrew se tendit en sentant l'atmosphère se faire plus lourde. Et ce, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Avec une souplesse dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez Harry, le brun se releva en faisant un petit bond en arrière. Son visage était crispé, marquant une expression grave. Et c'est d'une voix étonnement sèche et tranchante qu'il parla.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Le nouvel arrivant se releva lentement, comme évitant volontairement de faire un mouvement brusque qui pourrait conduire à une mauvaise conclusion. Andrew eut la soudaine impression d'être dans un mauvais film de truand. Une sensation de danger le prit tout de même à la gorge, en voyant le petit sourire fin mais avec un quelque chose de menaçant, s'étirer sur les lèvres du blond.

_ « Je suis venu pour discuter, Potter.

_ Te fous pas de moi, Malfoy. Discuter ? Déjà dis-moi comment tu as trouvé cet endroit.

_ J'ai dû attendre que tu sortes du cœur de la zone de protection pour te localiser. Quant au comment exactement, je te le dirais plus tard. Mais ne t'en fais pas : ce n'est pas une méthode dont mon père et ses _amis_ pourraient se servir. »

Harry plissa les yeux, alors qu'Andrew jetait un regard interrogateur à sa sœur. Celle-ci lui rendit un regard de pure incompréhension. Elle ne comprenait pas le sens de cette discussion et n'était pas vraiment sûre de vouloir le faire.

La tension entre les deux garçons qui se faisait maintenant face, debout, était palpable. Et ils se sentaient de trop, un peu comme des futures victimes présentes lors d'un affrontement entre deux gangs. Seulement là, au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit avec option prise de balle perdue.

_ « Plus tard mon cul ! Il y a des membres de l'Ordre à proximité et ils seront là d'une seconde à l'autre pour s'occuper de toi. »

Les forces de l'ordre ? Il y avait des flics dans le coin ? Et apparemment ils étaient là pour surveillé -ou protéger plutôt ?- Harry. Andrew frissonna quand le sourire fin s'étira un peu plus faisant le blond ressemblé à un chat.

_ « Vraiment ? Tu le crois vraiment Potter ? » Il y eut un instant de flottement, ou ils se jaugèrent du regard. C'est Harry qui reprit la parole.

_ « Que leur as-tu fait ?

_ Rien de bien grave. Ils se réveilleront dans une petite heure avec une énorme migraine. Quant aux autres tu remarqueras que la barrière ne m'a pas empêché de passé et que les alarmes n'ont pas sonné.

_ Cela veut juste dire que tu ne porte pas _encore_ la marque et que tu n'es pas venu dans l'intention de me tuer _aujourd'hui_. »

Andrew le sentait mal, mas vraiment mal. Le ton d'Harry était si froid qu'il en semblait gelé, de plus il parlait de son propre meurtre avec une distance dérangeante. Au moins, le sourire du blond avait purement et simplement disparut, mais Andrew ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne chose.

_ « Je ne suis pas venu pour te faire du mal Potter. En fait être ici est une incroyable prise de risque pour moi. Et je ne parle pas des risques liés à l'ordre. Si j'ai pris ces risques c'est que j'aimerais vraiment qu'on discute. La politesse élémentaire voudrait que tu fasses un effort. »

Harry eut un rictus.

_ « Mais comme tu me l'as si souvent jeté au visage dans les couloirs de l'école : avec mes parents morts, je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'éducation, donc tu repasseras pour la politesse. »

Le blond eut une moue mi-agacé mi-gêné, tandis qu'Andrew analysait ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ainsi le jeune inconnu fréquentait la même école qu'Harry ? Un compagnon de classe ? Puisque le mot ami ne semblait pas vraiment les définir, surtout si ce que Harry venait de dire était vrai. Le blond - Malfoy comme l'avait appelé Harry, poussa un soupir.

_ « Ok, Potter. Si on continue comme ça on y arrivera jamais. Alors je vais faire le premier pas. »

Andrew le vit lever les mains paumes vers l'avant comme en signe de paix puis lentement baisser sa main droite vers la jointure de son t-shirt tirant doucement quelque chose. Andrew eut peur un instant qu'il ne sorte un arme, mais il déchanta bien vite en le voyant sortir un bout de bois clair d'une trentaine de centimètre environ.

Malfoy agissait en douceur comme par crainte que d'un faux mouvement tout dégénère et Andrew put voir que Harry était lui-même très tendu. Cependant il tendit la main en douceur lui aussi et saisit le bâton du bout des doigts, avant de s'en saisir franchement. Il pouvait voir la stupéfaction dans les yeux du brun, alors qu'il examinait le bâton. Comme si en lui donnant ce bout de bois, Malfoy faisait un geste impensable.

_ « Bien. Je suis disposé à t'écouter, Malfoy. Fit Harry en jouant avec le bout de bois.

_ Parfait. Je propose un endroit plus discret et de préférence sans moldu. »

Moldu ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Mais vu comme Harry sursauta en les regardant lui et sa sœur comme si jusque là, il les avait oublié, cela devait les concerner.

_ « Que se passe t-il Harry ? Demanda finalement Andrew en se relevant et en aidant sa sœur à le faire.

_ Rien de grave, sourit l'interpellé.

_ Te fiche pas de moi Harry. »

Andrew fixa son regard sur Malfoy cherchant à comprendre si ses intentions étaient néfastes. Le blond lui lança un regard mitigé entre dégout et amusement lui faisant serré les dents. Autant de loin ce mec lui avait parut canon autant de prêt il lui semblait non seulement antipathique mais dangereux.

_ « Il faut qu'on discute lui et moi. Euh… il nous faudrait un endroit sembla réfléchir le brun.

_ Potter, ne pourrait-on pas aller directement chez toi ?

_ Prends moi pour un con ! Certainement pas.

_ Ok, ok. Du calme, Potty. Mais ne perds pas de temps, nous sommes à découvert ici.

_ Vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi, proposa Andrew. Il senti la main de Maggie se crisper sur son bras. Ils se rendaient soudainement compte que Harry n'était peut être pas aussi gentil qu'il semblait l'être. Mais le brun était son ami, il se devait de l'aider.

_ Hors de question.

_ C'est une excellente idée. Potter mon temps est compté, je ne vais pas éternellement attendre que tu te décide. » Il s'approcha au plus près d'Harry et souffla quelque chose qu'Andrew n'entendit pas mais le brun opina de chef et ils se mirent en route après qu'il ait bandé les yeux du blond.

_ « C'est vraiment nécessaire, demanda Andrew en pointant le bandeau ?

_ Absolument. » Harry avait un air si sombre sur son visage qu'il ne posa plus aucune question.

Alors qu'il passait le seuil de sa maison, Andrew se demanda s'il ne commettait pas la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

_**HP/DM**_

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser alors qu'il guidait Malfoy pour passer le seuil de la maison de ses amis. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ça, en se levant ce matin. Qui l'aurait fait ?

Voir son rival de toujours (oui, cinq ans mais ce n'était qu'un détail) venir lui demander une entrevue, lui remettre sa baguette -sa baguette !- pour lui prouver sa bonne volonté, et accepter de se rendre chez des moldus pour discuter, c'était tout simplement…. Surréaliste. Harry se pinça discrètement le bras, histoire de vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas et apparemment vu la douleur : il ne rêvait pas.

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent dans la chambre d'Andrew, et Harry remercia intérieurement Merlin que l'oncle et la tante des jumeaux soit absent. Mais bien sûr Andrew n'aurait jamais proposé de l'inviter si sa tante avait été présente : elle aurait passé son temps à rouspéter. Harry enleva le bandeau des yeux du serpentard qui se mit immédiatement à observer tout autour de lui.

Le Survivant réalisa que ce devait être la première fois que Malfoy visitait une maison moldue. La voix d'Andrew le sortit de ses pensées :

_ « On va attendre dans le salon que vous ayez fini. »

Sur ce son ami quitta la pièce laissant les deux sorciers en tête à tête.

_ « Bien Malfoy nous voilà face à face, si tu me disais ce que tu as à me dire ?

_ Soit. Je vais te révéler une chose importante, une chose dont mon père n'est pas au courant et qui si elle parvenait à ses oreilles m'attirerait beaucoup d'ennuis. Enfin ça vous en attirerait aussi à vous combattant de la lumière. »

Drago vit qu'il avait toute l'attention du Griffondor qui s'était assis sur la seule chaise présente de la pièce. Lui-même fit quelque pas et s'installa sur le bord du lit, cherchant les bons mots pour exposer ce qu'il avait à dire.

_ « Potter, mon apparence physique ne t'a-t-elle pas interpellé ? » L'interpellé battit des paupières déconcerté par cette question incongrue à ses yeux.

_ « Je suppose que c'est un camouflage pour passer inaperçu, dit il hésitant.

_ Non, pas vraiment. Je n'ai changé que la couleur de mes cheveux avant de venir ici. Leur couleur est trop particulière pour passer inaperçu pour les sorcier comme les moldus, fit il en passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Mais alors…

_ Potter, à la fin de l'année scolaire, en juin j'ai fêté mes seize ans. »

Le silence se fit soudain. L'un avait le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, attendant quelque chose. L'atmosphère se fit tendue, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry pousse un soupir.

_ « Et c'est sensé me dire quelque chose ? »

Drago, qui pensait que Potter avait compris l'implication de ce qu'il venait de déclarer, fut légèrement désappointé. Il se reteint difficilement de traiter son vis-à-vis d'idiot et prit une profonde inspiration. Il était inutile de se lancer des insultes maintenant. Il avait besoin d'une bonne discussion et n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. De plus Potter n'avait pas grandit dans une famille de sorcier. Il aurait du comprendre que l'autre ne savait pas.

_ « Potter, dans certaine famille de sorcier, il arrive que l'adolescent une fois un certain âge atteint- en l'occurrence ses seize ans mais il arrive parfois que cela se fasse un peu plus tôt ou plus tard mais c'est vraiment rare. Donc une fois un certain âge atteint l'adolescent entre en héritage.

_ Oh ! J'ai lu quelque petite chose la dessus à Poudlard ! Il faut avoir des créatures magiques dans sa famille comme des Faé, vélane, elfe et autres. C'est ça ?

_ Oui. »

C'était parfait si Potter connaissait déjà la règle de l'héritage basique. Il n'entrerait pas dans les détails aujourd'hui pour expliquer ce qui différenciait un héritage basique du sien. Ils avaient peu de temps autant en pas le gaspiller. Il y eu un instant de silence avant qu'Harry ne fasse le lien et que sa bouche ne dessine un O alors que ses yeux brillaient de compréhension. Drago soupira. Parfois le brun pouvait se révéler vraiment lent.

_ « Tu es entré en héritage.

_ Oui, il y a plus d'un mois maintenant.

_ Ça explique tes changements physiques dit-il en observant Drago. Et ton père l'ignore ? Comment cela se fait-il ? Je veux dire, ta transformation ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu.

_ Je possède la capacité de reprendre ma forme d'origine. Je veux dire celle d'avant l'héritage. Si père venait à en être informé, nous aurions tous de gros problème. Surtout s'il sait de quel genre de créature je suis issue. » Harry plissa les yeux.

_ « Pourquoi aurions nous de tel problème et quel genre de créature es-tu ?

_ Les deux sont liés, Potter. Étroitement liés. S'il venait à savoir il ferait tout pour faire en sorte que je serve le Lord Noir… enfin encore plus que maintenant.

_ Parce que tu n'as pas l'intention de le servir ?

_ Bien sûr que non. Bien que mon père l'ai oublié, un Malfoy ne s'incline pas. » Drago crache cette phrase avec un mépris plus qu'évident, l'air totalement dégouté. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru ce fut cette sortie qui poussa Harry a un début non pas de confiance mais de quelque chose s'apparentant au bénéfice du doute.

_ « Alors qu'elle créature magique ?

_ As-tu déjà entendu parler des Mahes ?

_ Des Mahes ? Non… je ne crois pas.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas. » Malfoy tira une petit bourse à sa hanche et y plongea la main. Difficilement il en sortit un livre qui aux yeux de n'importe quel moldu n'aurait jamais pu y entré. Il tendit l'ouvrage à Harry, qui après une hésitation s'en saisit. Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

_ « Quoi, demanda Harry ?

_ Tu es trop inconscient Potter. Tu ne me fais pas confiance mais accepte de prendre un objet de mes mains sans aucune vérification. Cela aurait très bien pu être un portoloin pour t'emmener Merlin sait où !

_ Mais tu l'as touché juste avant !

_ Il y a des portoloin comme de nombreux sort qui peuvent être latent jusqu'à ce qu'on prononce le mot code choisi. Si ça avait été le cas ici, j'aurais pu saisir l'ouvrage sans être menacé et te piéger. »

Le silence se fit alors qu'Harry gigotait sur sa chaise mit mal à l'aise par sa propre bêtise, qui soit dit en passant était mise en évidence par son pire ennemi -oui, après Voldemort- mais aussi à cause du regard pénétrant du blond sur lui.

Les évènements de sa quatrième année lui revinrent en mémoire. La coupe, le cimetière, Pettigrow, le Lord… Harry ferma fortement les yeux chassant du mieux qu'il put ses pensées pour se focaliser sur Malfoy.

Celui-ci replongeait sa main dans le sac et au bout d'une dizaine de seconde de recherche, en tira un deuxième ouvrage plus petit qu'il tendit à Harry. Le brun le regarda, l'air interrogateur, se demandant clairement si le blond se fichait de lui. Drago eut un sourire amusé qui choqua littéralement Harry.

_ « Il n'est pas piégé Potter. Tu ne pense pas qu'il est un peu tard pour se la jouer sécuritaire ? »

Le sourire devint un peu plus narquois et le brun pu sortir de la transe dans laquelle il l'avait jeté. C'était si exceptionnel de voir une telle chose : Drago Malfoy souriant d''un sourire vrai. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ainsi le blond pouvait être très beau. Il le pensa sans idée mal placé, comme on remarque la beauté d'une fleur ou d'un tableau, mais il s'en retrouva tout de même troublé, après tout il s'agissait de Malfoy !

Il prit le second livre des mains de sa Némésis qui s'était apparemment donné pour mission de lui donné du travail en plus cet été.

_ « Le premier est un ouvrage qui contient quelques références sur ma race. Il y en a très peu puisque le monde magique en sait très peu sur ces créatures. Mais cela te donnera déjà une certaine base dans ton savoir que je ne serais pas obligé d'aborder avec toi. C'est un ouvrage rare et précieux alors fais y attention. »

Harry observa le livre avec attention et vie au sommaire dans la catégorie Divinité égyptienne le mot _Mahes_. Il hocha la tête aux paroles de Drago et leva le second ouvrage en signe d'interrogation.

_ « Celui-ci m'a été offert par mon parrain alors même s'il n'est pas d'une aussi grande valeur que l'autre fais-y autant attention. Il s'appel le _Manuel du Sorcier Paranoïaque._ » Drago se retint de rire au regard éberlué du petit brun. « Le titre peu sembler excessif mais c'est un très bon ouvrage.

Il contient des sorts de base pour les vérifications de colis, et objet en tout genre pour savoir s'ils sont ensorceler, s'il y a des traces de magie noir, poison etcetera. Il contient aussi un petit nombre d'autre sort de vérification pour boisson, nourriture ainsi que quelques sorts de silence et d'intimité très efficace. Rien que du basique mais cela peut être bien utile. »

Harry observa les livres qui lui seraient _bien utile _avant de jeter un petit regard suspect à Malfoy. Tout cela lui semblait trop surréaliste. Cette visite, cette discussion. Malfoy qui ne voulait pas rejoindre les mangemort. Malfoy qui lui offrait un livre pour qu'il optimise sa propre sécurité ? Il avait la sensation de nager en plein délire.

_ « Bien, j'y vais.

_ Quoi ? Mais on doit encore parler.

_ Non, je n'ai plus le temps, il me faut rentrer.

_ Mais…

_ Je reviendrais, Potter. Mais il faut que tu t'arrange pour passer ton anniversaire chez tes moldus.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry tout de suite plus suspicieux.

_ Parce que je ne pourrais pas revenir avant le lendemain de ce jour là, et il faudra absolument que l'on se voit à ce moment là.

_ Malfoy ! Explique-toi bon sang !

_ Je peux juste te dire que ce jour là quoi qu'il arrive ne t'inquiète pas. Je viendrais avec les potions dont tu auras besoin.

_ Des potions…

_ Tu dois te souvenir que ce n'est pas un jour normal, mais que je serais à tes côtés pour te soutenir.»

Harry était complètement perdu. De quoi parlait donc ce blond peroxydé ! Il venait lui disait des choses incroyables, lui offrait deux bouquins puis disparaissait en laissant des phrases sibyllines derrière lui ? Se prenait-il pour Dumbledore ?

C'est cette question qu'il lui posa alors qu'il descendait l'escalier. Elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un regard noir.

_ « Je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant parce que tu ne me croirais pas. Mais les signes ne trompent pas. Tu comprendras quand ça arrivera. »

Drago arriva à la porte d'entré, suivit de près par Harry. Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'Andrew et Maggie les observaient depuis le seuil du salon.

_ « Potter, rend-moi ma baguette.

_ Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je pourrais tout simplement la garder et attendre de voir la réaction de ton père. Non ?»

Drago eut un mince sourire et s'avança jusqu'à toucher Harry, qui dû -la rage au ventre- lever la tête pour ne pas rompre le contact visuel.

_ « Parce que même sans baguette je peux te forcer à m'obéir bébé Potter. Ce qui n'est absolument pas ton cas. »

Le sourire narquois s'élargit, donnant à Harry des envies de meurtre. Il savait qu'il n'était pas bien grand avec son mètre soixante-quinze. Déjà bien avant son héritage Malfoy le dominait par sa taille, mais maintenant… Il l'écrasait totalement. Le blond devait bien atteindre aujourd'hui le mètre quatre-vingt dix si ce n'est plus, alors…

Harry sortit lentement la baguette de sa poche et la tendit à son ennemi, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Drago la saisit doucement sans mouvement brusque et la rangea dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Et c'est la qu'Harry le remarqua :

_ « Par Merlin, tu portes des vêtements moldus ! »

Un éclat de rire cristallin lui répondit, avant que Drago ne prenne la porte et ne disparaisse. Harry ne prit pas garde au fait, que ce départ rendait inutile toute précaution prise au début pour amener le serpentard dans cette maison. Il était bien trop sous le choc de tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Il tourna sur lui-même et tomba sur les mines intrigué de ses amis. Il lui faudrait trouver quelque chose à leur dire.

_**À suivre…

* * *

**_

_**Voilà voilou ! N'oubliez pas que le mot d'ordre est de laissez des review pour encourager la pauvre fanficteuse que je suis XD****  
**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_ HP_**

**_Genre_** : Aventure/Romance

**_Couple_** : Drarry

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier à ce que je fais.

_**

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

**_

Il n'y croyait toujours pas. C'était trop délirant. Malfoy était passé le voir pour _discuter._ Son esprit avait encore beaucoup de mal à l'assimiler, même trois jours après les faits. Mais les deux livres qu'il lui avait donné, était là, posé sur son bureau comme pour le narguer ou le défier de nier l'évidence. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'être apporté tout seul, non ?

Mais était-ce plus fou que de penser que Malfoy les lui avait donnés ? À peine.

Il n'avait pas eut le temps de parcourir les ouvrages ayant dû payer son escapade dans le parc en faisant le double de corvées. Mais il avait bien l'intention de s'y mettre. Pour être prêt quand il reverrait l'autre.

Malfoy lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait le lendemain de son anniversaire soit dans deux semaines… enfin une semaine et trois jours. Il avait déjà envoyé une lettre à Remus ainsi qu'aux Weasley pour qu'ils repoussent leur venue de deux jours. Ainsi le 02 Aout ils viendraient le chercher pour l'emmener au terrier.

Il avait eu du mal à trouver une excuse plausible pour cela. Après tout, ses moldus n'étaient pas des plus tendre et des plus aimant alors pourquoi vouloir rester avec eux ? Mais il avait réussi à trouver un compromis entre vérité et mensonge, racontant qu'il s'était fait des amis parmi les moldus et qu'ils partaient le 02 Aout et que comme il y avait peu de chance qu'ils se revoient, il voulait passer encore un peu de temps avec eux. Il avait même laissé sous-entendre que Maggie et lui étaient un peu plus que des amis.

Bref. Ça ne lui avait pas plu de mentir à Remus, mais lui dire qu'il attendait la visite du fils d'un mangemort, futur mangemort de son état, accessoirement son pire ennemi depuis son entré à Poudlard, ne semblait pas une bonne idée. Non, plus il y pensait, plus il savait que dire la vérité n'aurait pas été une bonne chose à dire.

N'était il pas lui-même stupide d'accepter cette rencontre avec le blond alors que tout jouait contre lui ? Mais il sentait confusément qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Quelque chose en lui le poussait vers le serpentard.

Quand il l'avait vu il n'avait pas ressentit cette haine qu'il ressentait pour lui il y a encore quelques semaines. Non pas, que tout soit effacé ou oublié. Pas du tout. C'était juste que par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu se passer avant, il savait, sentait qu'il se passerait quelque chose de plus important.

Harry poussa un soupir. Et regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Demain il devrait avoir une discussion avec Andrew et sa sœur. L'autre fois il avait littéralement fui leur maison sans explication et s'était appliqué à les éviter autant que possible depuis. Pas vraiment difficile quand on est bloqué à repeindre le garage.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment bien. Son comportement devait sinon les blesser au moins les vexer. Mais Harry ne savait pas quoi leur dire, surtout qu'ils avaient entendu une partie de leur conversation au parc. Et leur mentir à eux aussi lui semblait d'autant plus difficile que ce ne serait pas par lettre interposé mais bien face à face.

Harry grimaça.

Penser à Andrew et Maggie lui fit penser à Hermione et Ron. Que dirait ses amis s'ils apprenaient qu'il avait menti pour pouvoir revoir le serpentard. Harry grimaça à nouveau face à la formulation utilisé par son esprit. Dis comme ça on aurait dis qu'il avait _rendez-vous_ avec Malfoy. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées parasites et son regard tomba à nouveau sur les livres. Il prit celui sur les créatures magiques et commença sa lecture.

_**DM/HP**_

Draco souffla doucement en quittant la salle à mangé ou son père se répandait encore en critique sur son héritier et son manque d'entrain à servir leur maitre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire semblant, surtout depuis son héritage.

Le blond monta rapidement dans sa chambre et attendit. Quatre heures plus tard, étant sûr que toutes les personnes présentes dans le manoir -y compris les elfes- dormaient, il se glissa dans un passage secret menant dans le bois entourant la propriété, et s'y enfonça.

Il n'eut pas à marcher bien longtemps pour trouver la personne qu'il cherchait assit sur une haute branche d'un chêne. Draco contempla un instant le profil gracieux de celui qu'il considérait comme son professeur, confident et ami. L'homme baissa ses yeux vers lui.

_ « Alors ?

_ Je lui ai parlé il y a trois jours de cela. Je ne suis pas entré dans les détails et lui ai dit que je reviendrais.

_ Il n'était pas prévu que tu y retourne. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ce que nous avions convenu.

_ C'est un griffondor. Les quelques informations que je lui ai donné auront déjà du mal à être digéré. Mais je lui ai laissé le livre pour qu'il puisse en apprendre plus et me poser des questions. Ainsi les explications seront plus faciles. Et puis -et surtout, j'ai découvert une chose vraiment intéressante en le rencontrant.

_ Comme ?

_ Que Harry Potter n'est pas un être humain. »

_**HP/DM**_

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le retour de Malfoy, et Harry se trouvait de plus en plus agité. Il avait lu ou plutôt dévoré toute la rubrique consacré au Mahes dans l'ouvrage.

_Selon les légendes égyptiennes moldue, le dieu Mahes (que nous savons actuellement être une puissante créature magique) est représenté sous la forme d'un lion sauvage._

Harry avait eu un grand fou rire en imaginant le fait que le serpentard se transforme en lion. Il avait dû en faire une maladie en l'apprenant. Ce n'est que deux bonne minute plus tard, enfin calmé, qu'il avait repris sa lecture.

_Il est le fils de la déesse Bastet, la déesse chatte (que nous savons n'être que pure folklore moldu) avec laquelle il a parfois été confondu à cause de représentation similaire. Le lion Mahes est un dieu guerrier défenseur de l'harmonie universelle et de Maât qui représente l'ordre dans la mythologie égyptienne._

Harry avait haussé les sourcils. Défenseur de l'harmonie universelle ? Malfoy ? Il avait poussé un soupir, après tout ce n'était encore que légendes moldues.

_Le dieu Mahes est également représenté comme le dieu des éléments naturels comme les orages, la chaleur, et le vent. Il possède des attributs solaires étant l'œil gauche de Rê, il est censé combattre les ennemis de Rê, principalement le serpent Apophis, qui met tout en œuvre pour arrêter la course du soleil dans le ciel._

Harry avait eu un moment d'arrêt. Il avait bien conscience que dans les légendes les gentils héros combattant des serpents étaient monnaie courante, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir une drôle d'impression. Est-ce que par ces écris Malfoy lui faisait comprendre que c'était à lui de combattre Voldemort ? Il secoua la tête. Il prenait ses désirs pour la réalité, octroyant à d'autre la lourde charge qui pesait sur ses épaule.

_Le dieu Mahes est un symbole de puissance et de force sauvage que seuls les élus des dieux les pharaons étaient capables d'apprivoiser. Mahes était censé protéger le pharaon lors des conflits armés._

A ce moment là, une idée qu'il classerait dans les idées complètement stupides moins de trente secondes après l'avoir eu, lui traversa l'esprit. Est-ce que Malfoy voulait qu'il l'apprivoise ? Une forte image mentale d'un fouet et d'un Malfoy torse nu et attaché, portant un collier de dressage canin, lui vint en tête.

Ses joues s'étaient aussitôt coloré d'une teinte carmine et il s'était mentalement fustigé. Il avait gigoté sur son lit, mal à l'aise avec ses propres pensées. Il n'avait rien d'un pharaon de toute les façons. N'est-ce pas ? Alors croire que le blond voulait qu'il le dresse en vue d'un combat. Harry avait secoué la tête riant nerveusement de lui-même. Reprenant son souffle il avait continué sa lecture.

_Nous savons aujourd'hui que les Mahes ont bel et bien existé. Ils formaient une caste à part et servaient le pharaon à l'époque de l'Egypte ancienne. Mais ils servaient avant tout la magie blanche, luttant pour que cette magie bénéfique domine le pays. _

_Ayant toujours place au côté du Taureau Puissant on les a rapidement assimilés à des divinités du fait de leurs incroyables pouvoirs. Mais nous possédons assez peu de donné sur ces pouvoirs. Seul quelques uns on été relevé et confirmé :_

__ Métamorphose : les Mahes possédaient une forme en tout point semblable à celle humaine mais avait aussi la capacité de se transformer en félidé de petite ou moyenne constitution. Nous n'avons pas pu déterminer si chaque membre avait une forme ou en possédait plusieurs._

__ Manipulation des éléments : le vent et le feu sont les pouvoirs les plus souvent cité dans les écris. La encore nous ne savons pas s'ils possédaient l'un des deux ou les deux en même temps. De même une capacité d'appeler les orages serait aussi connue, mais une supposition retenue serait que ce serait un pouvoir assimilé à celui du vent._

_Le Mahes possèderait aussi même sous sa forme humaine, une acuité visuelle hors du commun, un flair aussi redoutable que sous sa forme animale ainsi qu'une grande agilité et résistance physique._

_On en peut que ce réjouir que cette redoutable créature ne soit né que dans le but de servir la magie blanche, et la justice. Et l'on ne peut que regretter que ce soit aujourd'hui une espèce disparue._

Incroyable. C'est le seul mot qui avait tourné en boucle dans la tête du brun pendant au moins les cinq minutes qui suivirent la lecture. Si Malfoy était vraiment décidé à l'aider, c'était une véritable aubaine parce que dans le cas contraire… une telle créature contre eux… le vent et le feu ?

Il avait secoué la tête comme tentant de chasser ses peurs puis avait rejoint sa tante pour préparer le dîner.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus que deux jours. Deux jours à attendre. Deux jours avant de savoir. Et il lui semblait que ce serait les plus longs de sa vie.

Il ne se doutait pas à quel point il avait raison.

_**HP/DM**_

Harry se réveilla le jour de son anniversaire alors que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Chose qui l'étonna grandement. Pourquoi sa tante ne l'avait elle pas réveillé comme elle le faisait chaque matin ? Elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à lui laisser une journée de libre.

Il tenta de se redresser mais retint difficilement un gémissement de douleur. Tout ses muscles semblaient lourd, et étaient soit engourdis soit douloureux. Passant une main tremblante sur son front, il se rendit compte qu'elle était poisseuse. En fait maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, il se rendait compte que tout son corps était poisseux. Il devait avoir de la fièvre, se dit-il. La pièce empestait la sueur et autre chose. Quelque chose de subtile qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à identifier.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement le faisant sursauter. Sa tante passa sa tête chevaline au travers l'ouverture de la porte et constatant qu'il était réveillé parti, puis revint moins d'une minute plus tard, portant avec elle un plateau. À son grand étonnement il contenait une carafe d'eau fraiche, un bol de soupe et des compresses humide sans doute pour sa fièvre.

_ « Ma tante… » Harry ne dit rien d'autre. Ces simples mots semblaient lui avoir volé son souffle. Il inspira et expira profondément.

_ « Harry que se passe t-il ? » La voix était emprunte d'inquiétude. Mais le brun devinait bien que ce n'était pas réellement pour lui qu'elle s'en faisait. Non, c'était pour elle-même et sa famille. S'il mourrait, on pourrait l'accuser de quelque chose et des _monstres _comme lui pourrait lui demander des comptes.

De plus Harry n'avait jamais vraiment été malade. Ce n'est que vers l'âge de dix ans qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Ce jour là son cousin avait attrapé une pneumonie, et son oncle fou d'inquiétude l'avait jeté sans ménagement dans son placard en hurlant que les monstres ne tombaient jamais malade mais que son « dudlychou » lui risquait de mourir. Ce jour là, Harry avait véritablement prié pour le rétablissement de Dudley, car il avait eu peur ce que Vernon pourrait lui faire dans le cas contraire.

Mais Dudley s'était rétabli, et Harry s'était posé des questions. Il ne tombait jamais vraiment malade et à supposer qu'il le fasse une nuit de sommeil lui suffisait pour qu'il s'en remette.

C'est Pomfresh qui lui avait expliqué que les maladies moldues n'avaient pas d'emprise sur les sorciers, et que si elle se déclarait elles étaient immédiatement combattues par la magie. Harry avait objecté en parlant de la grippe. On pouvait voir son avancé dans Poudlard en suivant la fumée de la pimentine utilisé pour la soigner.

L'infirmière lui avait alors rétorqué que cette grippe n'avait que peu à voir avec celle moldue. Harry n'avait pas insisté, après tout il avait lui-même pu se rendre compte de la difficulté qu'il y avait à tomber malade.

Il se redressa du mieux qu'il pu mais retomba durement sur le matelas. Sa tante s'avança posa le plateau sur le bureau branlant.

_ « Harry, est-ce que tu es… malade ? » Le dénommé soupira. Il ignorait complètement ce qui se passait. Son corps comme son cerveau était engourdi. Il sentit un linge mouillé se poser sur son front. Il retint un gémissement de contentement face à cela. C'était si agréable. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit avec étonnement sa tante penché sur lui.

_ « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, soupira-t-il. Est-il arrivé quelque chose ce matin ?

_ Strictement rien. Je suis venue te réveiller comme d'habitude. Mais tu ne te réveillais pas quoi que je fasse et tu tremblais tout en étant brûlant de fièvre. Je n'ai pas su quoi faire alors je t'ai simplement humidifié le front en attendant. Si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé avant ce soir j'aurais contacté… les êtres comme toi.

_ NON ! »

Sa réaction fit sursauter sa tante autant qu'elle le surpris lui-même. Mais tout cela devait rester secret. Il le savait, il le sentait. En cet instant il était trop vulnérable. Il devait… il devait… il devait se terrer dans sa grotte et s'isoler du monde. Placer des pièges autour de son nid pour se protéger durant son affaiblissement.

Harry secoua la tête. D'où lui venait des pensées si absurdes ? Une grotte ? Un nid ? Il délirait totalement. Ce devait être la fièvre.

Un tapement sec sur la fenêtre, attira l'attention des personnes dans la pièce. Pétunia ouvrit le volet et Hedwige entra chargé de différents paquets, suivit d'une chouette de Tengmalm portant elle aussi des paquets. Harry fronça les sourcils à ces arrivés alors que sa tante poussait un glapissement indigné.

_ « Ce sont… des cadeaux…. C'est mon anniversaire. » Cette réalisation fit battre le cœur de Harry plus fort et lui fit penser au livre apporter par Malfoy. Et à ce que Malfoy lui-même lui avait dis.

À la fin de l'ouvrage en guise de conclusion il y avait tout un passage sur les héritages magique, qui pourrait grâce à leur côté aléatoire, « sauvé » certaines créatures magiques. Il avait lu quelques symptômes que pouvait avoir ces « héritiers » quand ils atteignaient l'âge. Sachant que l'âge pouvait lui aussi fluctuer en fonction de l'héritage. Ayant déjà feuilleté quelques ouvrages sur le sujet, il n'avait fait que survoler ce passage qui ne faisait que rappeler des choses qu'il connaissait déjà.

Malfoy avait dis qu'il reviendrait. Que lui devait passer la journée chez ses moldus. Se pouvait-il qu'il l'ai su avant lui ? Mais comment ? Et était ce vraiment cela ?

Et là, allongé sur son lit, Harry se demanda si lui aussi était en train de recevoir son héritage magique.

_**DM/HP**_

Draco était là depuis bien avant l'aube. Il patientait assis sur le trottoir face à la maison du 4 Privet Drive. Il savait qu'à l'intérieur, Harry recevait son héritage mais il ne pouvait rien faire ni pour l'aider ni pour le soulager. Pas encore. Quand la nuit tomberait, il pourrais alors intervenir mais pas avant.

De là ou il était il pouvait sentir les relents de magie dégagé par Potter. Indétectable par un moldu, et à peine perceptible pour un sorcier normal. Il avait hâte de savoir quelle créature il était, parce qu'il avait beau avoir sentit que le brun n'était pas totalement humain, il n'avait pas assez de connaissance olfactive pour savoir ce qu'il était.

En attendant de contenter sa curiosité, il ne pouvait qu'attendre le moment ou toutes les personnes de cette maison seraient plongées dans un profond sommeil. Alors il agirait. Mais c'était tout de même frustrant.

Il poussa ce qui pourrait paraître comme un soupir et alla se coucher sur la pelouse. Il était à peine midi, il pouvait bien profiter des rayons du soleil en attendant.

_**DM/HP**_

Le soleil s'était couché voilà bien quatre heures, maintenant. Harry était seul dans sa chambre et reprenait doucement conscience. Le matin, il avait demandé à sa tante de s'en aller et surtout de ne pas le déranger. La femme ne s'était pas fait prier pour lui obéir, mais il avait tout de même fallut la rassurer sur le fait qu'il n'allait pas mourir. Et donc elle n'aurait pas d'ennui, n'étant coupable de rien. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était un passage normal pour chaque _personne comme lui _à son âge_. _

Elle avait juste pincé les lèvres et disparut, à son grand soulagement. Car bien qu'il comprenne que son envie du secret était en partie due à son héritage, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça.

Harry avait passé tout le reste de la journée à souffrir. Différentes sensations plus terrible les une que les autres lui secouaient le corps. Il sentait ses os se briser, sa chair brûler, ses muscles se tendres jusqu'à en claquer. La fièvre toujours plus forte l'avait fait délirer, et des sortes de visions avaient perturbé son sommeil, le faisant souffrir autant que s'il avait été conscient.

Mais la torture semblait enfin terminé, et il sortait doucement du sommeil pour plongé dans une douce torpeur, le corps encore courbatu, les muscles lourds comme après une éprouvante séance de sport. Harry poussa un profond soupir, mais sursauta en entendant un miaulement résonner dans la chambre

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tenta de scanner la pièce sans avoir à trop bouger la tête. Sans aucun résultat. Finalement un mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision lui fit regarder vers la fenêtre où se trouvait un magnifique chat, entièrement blanc.

Harry observa le magnifique animal qui lui rendait la pareil. Ses yeux bleu clair semblait ironiques et moqueurs. Trop intelligent pour un simple animal. Harry sut immédiatement que c'était un animagus, et une vague de panique le submergea. Il était à peine capable de bouger, que faire si on l'attaquait ?

L'autre sauta dans sa chambre et reprit forme humaine. Une nouvelle vague submergea Harry, mais cette fois de soulagement. Draco Malfoy se tenait dans sa chambre. Les yeux bleu cédèrent leur place à des yeux gris bleuté où l'on pouvait percevoir la même ironie et la même moquerie que dans ceux du chat. De plus ses lèvres s'ornaient d'un sourire sans équivoque.

_ « Malfoy ?

_ Alors Potty, on roupille ? »

Malfoy donnait l'impression de péniblement retenir un éclat de rire. Cela enclencha automatiquement une colère noir chez le griffondor.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_ Du calme Potty. Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais.

_ Demain. Tu avais dis que tu reviendrais demain.

_ Oh, si tu veux je peux sortir et attendre demain. Je trouve que ce serait dommage que je repartes avec toutes ces bonnes potions. Mais je suppose que tu n'en as pas besoin.

_ Des potions, demanda Harry un peu perdu, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé.

_ Oui, des potions. Antidouleur, revigorant magique, détendant musculaire, hum une dernière pour la migraine. »

Harry poussa un gémissement en entendant la dernière. Draco sourit en l'entendant et souhaitant mettre fin à ses souffrances, il se rapprocha. S'asseyant sur son lit, il le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire ingurgiter les potions une à une.

Quelque peu revigoré, Harry poussa un soupir d'aise, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il était encore dans les bras du blond. Blond qui le recoucha en douceur, lui faisant brutalement ouvrir les yeux, en se rendant compte avec un retard de la position dans laquelle il avait été.

Harry s'assit sur son lit, soupirant de soulagement, au fait que les potions fassent effet. Il observa Malfoy sortir d'un sac une bouteille au contenu non identifié ainsi que deux ou trois choses emballé dans du tissu. Il posa le tout sur le bureau ou Pétunia avait le matin même posé un plateau qui avait actuellement disparu. Le ventre d'Harry se tordit légèrement en y pensant. Il avait faim, et n'avait rien à manger.

C'est-ce qu'il pensa jusqu'à ce que de délicieuse odeur lui chatouille le nez. Malfoy se décala lui permettant de voir que ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau : du pain, des tranches de rôti, un morceau de fromage, des fruits, ainsi qu'une sorte de rocher de chocolat. Harry en saliva d'envie.

Le blond sorti une lame et coupa deux tranches de pain, y mit du rôti avec une tranche de fromage et lui tendit le tout avant de refaire les même gestes pour se faire un autre sandwich. Il coupa une pomme en deux et attrapa une grappe de raisin. Il posa le tissu qui les enveloppait sur le lit à côté d'Harry et y disposa les fruit. Au final il s'assit lui-même près du brun, mangeant avec appétit.

Le survivant lui restait figé ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, à part observer le serpentard. Ce dernier finit par s'en rendre compte.

_ « Tu devrais manger. C'est frugal mais tu te sentiras mieux après quant même. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son sandwich et entreprit lui aussi de se restaurer lançant toujours quelques œillades au blond. Il avait dû mal à réaliser qu'il était là assis dans une maison moldue, dans un quartier moldue à manger un sandwich fait par Draco Malfoy en compagnie de ce même Draco Malfoy. C'était juste délirant.

Quand ils finirent de manger, ils se partagèrent les fruits puis le contenu de la bouteille qui se révéla à la grande joie d'Harry être de la bierraubeurre. Ayant fini le survivant poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Ce repas n'égalait pas un banquet poudlarien mais n'ayant rien mangé de la journée, il remplissait parfaitement son office.

_ « Bien, Malfoy. Si tu m'expliquait ce que tu fais là. Je t'arrête tout de suite, fit il en voyant le regard offusqué de son vis-à-vis, je te suis reconnaissant pour… tout ça, mais j'aimerais comprendre comment tu as su justement que j'en aurais besoin.

_ C'est à notre dernière rencontre que je m'en suis rendu compte.

_ De ?

_ Du fait que tu n'étais pas totalement humain. Ton odeur était différente, d'un moldu ou d'un sorcier. C'était subtil mais ajouté à ta magie que je sentais vive et réactive… » Le blond haussa les épaule. « Je n'avais pas besoin de plus. J'étais sûr que tu hériterais à ton anniversaire, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de rester ici. Et c'est aussi pourquoi j'ai passé la journée à faire le guet devant chez toi.

_ Toute la journée ?

_ Toute la journée. Et je tiens à dire que les moldus sont vraiment des êtres étranges. »

Harry roula des yeux à cette phrase.

_ « Mais pourquoi n'aurais-je pas pu passer cela au terrier ?

_ Tu ne l'as pas senti ? Ce désir de solitude et de secret ? » Un seul coup d'œil au brun lui permit de savoir qu'il avait raison. « Ici, tu vis avec d'autres personnes, mais seulement trois. Dans le terrier tu aurais du affronter trois fois plus de monde. Ta réaction -surtout sans savoir quel genre de créature tu es- aurais pu être violente. Surtout que ton instinct ne doit pas voir les moldus comme une véritable menace, vu leur manque de puissance et parce qu'ils sont de ta famille. »

Harry se retint de faire une quelconque remarque sur sa _famille_, mais il ne nia pas le fait qu'un trop grand nombre de personnes aurait pu être néfaste. Au Terrier, ils n'auraient pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir, de venir le voir ou d'essayer de l'aider. Ce qui aurait été des plus négatif, il en était sûr.

_ « Et puis il y a le fait que je n'aurais pas pu venir te voir, hors je voulais savoir quel genre de créature tu serais. » Le regard du blond glissa sur son corps, l'air appréciateur, ce qui fit rougir Harry. Il s'apprêtait à faire part de son mécontentement quand le serpentard reprit la parole. « Ton apparence physique s'est modifié comme prévu, mais il n'y a pas assez de_ marques extérieures_ pour déterminer ainsi ton appartenance à une race. »

Harry était surpris et en même temps se traitait d'idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé. Un héritage entrainait presque toujours des transformations physiques. Il fallait qu'il voit ça. Il tenta de se lever mais à peine fut il debout qu'il s'effondra. Il aurait fini au sol sans les bras de Draco qui le soulevèrent et le remirent au lit sans aucune difficulté.

_ « Je propose que tu attende demain pour cela. On pourrait discuter des choses importantes avant, non ? »

Le brun était un peu déçu. Il voulait se voir ! Mais il avait aussi des millions de questions à lui poser. Il se contenta donc -bien qu'un peu à contre cœur- d'hocher la tête pour acquiescer.

_ « Bien as-tu lu le livre ?

_ Question stupide, Malfoy. Bien sûr que je l'ai lu ! Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es du côté de la lumière ? Tu ne veux donc pas devenir mangemort ? Est-ce que tu ne veux pas ou est-ce que tu ne peux pas ? Est-ce que les pouvoirs des Mahes sont aussi grands qu'ils paraissent dans ce bouquin ? Tu contrôle le vent ou le feu ? Les deux ? Est ce que ça veut dire que c'est à toi de combattre Voldemort ?

_ Potter ! »

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire face à cette avalanche de question et il comprit que cela devait faire des jours que le griffondor les rabâchaient en l'attendant. Merlin, c'était quelque chose la curiosité griffondor.

_ « Je te l'ai dis : tout ce qui est écris dans ce livre n'est pas forcément vrai. Je vais essayer de tout démêler pour toi. Mais pour répondre à ta dernière question : ce n'est pas à moi d'abattre Voldemort. »

Harry fut dépité et en même temps surpris. Dépité parce que même en se disant que ce n'était pas au blond de tuer face de serpent mais bien à lui, il était tout de même un peu déçu de sa réponse. Surpris parce que le serpentard était l'une des seules personnes qu'il connaissait capable de prononcer le nom du mage noir sans trembler. Draco lui fit un sourire avisant toutes les expressions qui passait sur le visage du brun, dévoilant toutes ses pensées.

_ « Je ne suis pas la pour le tuer, mais pour aider l'Elu à y parvenir. » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour décrier les paroles du blond, quand celui-ci enchaina, coupant toutes ses capacités à parler ou même penser. « C'est mon devoir de seconder mon maitre. »

_**À suivre…

* * *

**_

_**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

_**N'oubliez pas les reviews seuls gagne pain de votre auteur chérie XD  
**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_ HP_**

**_Genre_** : Aventure/Romance

**_Couple_** : Drarry

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier à ce que je fais.

**_

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

_**

__ « Je ne suis pas la pour le tuer, mais pour aider l'Élu à y parvenir. » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour décrier les paroles du blond, quand celui-ci enchaina, coupant toutes ses capacités à parler ou même penser. « C'est mon devoir de seconder mon maitre. »_

_ « Quoi ? »

La bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, le visage pâle mais les pommettes trop rouge, Harry était la personnification même de l'effarement. Est-ce que Malfoy venait de l'appeler maitre ? Cette seule question tournait en boucle dans sa tête mettant ses pauvres neurones hors circuit, bien qu'une image mentale d'un fouet et d'un collier réussit à se frayer un passage dans son esprit. Il devint cramoisi.

C'est le rire clair, bien qu'en partie étouffé du blond qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Malfoy se fichait de lui ! Il se payait sa tête et lui ne marchait pas ! Non ! Pire, il courrait.

_ « Malfoy, siffla-t-il avec colère.

_ Potter, si tu avais vu ta tête à l'instant. Merlin, on n'a jamais d'appareil quand il le faudrait ! » Draco rit encore une bonne minute, puis en mit une autre à se reprendre. Finalement, il adressa un sourire moqueur au petit brun boudeur qui lui faisait face.

_ « Allons Potter ! Tu vas pas faire la gueule ? Je te l'ai dis non ? Les Malfoy ne s'inclinent devant personne.

_ Fais pas chier Malfoy ! Tu me dis qu'il faut qu'on discute et tu te fou de ma gueule ! Je suis censé réagir comment ? T'es toujours qu'un fichu crétin. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se félicitant mentalement avec ironie. _Bravo ! Il était prêt à t'écouter et en dix secondes tu l'as braqué ! Félicitation Draco t'es le meilleur !_ Il semblait vraiment avoir vexé le griffondor et ça ne l'aiderait vraiment pas.

_ « Écoute Potter : je ne me moquais pas de toi -Harry lui lança un regard noir- enfin si mais c'est juste que tu avais une tête à mourir de rire. Mais j'étais sérieux quand je disais que je servirais mon maitre…. Enfin en partie.

_ Bordel Malfoy, soit plus clair !

_ Tu l'as lu ce livre oui ou non ? Le Mahes est destiné à servir celui choisi par les dieux. À aider l'Élu dans sa quête, et dans ses batailles. En Égypte ancienne, le Mahes secondait celui choisi par la magie. Et les moldus le nommait pharaon. Mais pour des raisons que j'ignore, ils ont arrêté et mis en place des lignés royale. Sans doute parce que l'élu n'était plus choisi dans ce pays donc que le Mahes avait quitté ce territoire. Mais passons. Le fait est que je serais à tes côté. C'est de cela dont je te parle. Cette partie est vraie et je remplirais ma mission _à tes côtés_. Mais ces histoires de maitre, c'était plutôt appelé comme ça dans l'ancien temps. Surtout par les gens qui ignoraient les véritables relations entre l'élu et son gardien.

_ Quelles sont ces relations exactement ?

_ Il y a bien une sorte de lien entre nous. Mais je ne suis pas non plus un chien-chien. Je t'obéirais si tes décisions vont dans le sens de mes objectifs. Je peux aller à ton encontre si je trouve que tu as tort.

_ Tes objectifs, demanda Harry avec suspicion.

_ Je suis ton gardien. Mais aussi le gardien de la magie blanche avant tout. Si tu la trahis, je te tuerais. Cependant cela n'est jamais arrivé, qu'un gardien tue son protégé : les dieux ou la magie ou quel que soit l'entité qui choisi l'Élu, ont toujours bien fait leur travail. Mais en tant que _ton_ gardien si tu me donne des ordres ou prend des décisions qui selon moi nuiraient trop gravement à ta sécurité ou à nos objectifs, j'irais contre ton avis. Nous serons plus une équipe, un tandem avec chacun sa part de travail. »

Les minutes suivantes se passèrent en silence, Harry tentant d'intégrer toutes ces informations. Avoir un Malfoy comme allié était tout de même un évènement. Il poussa un soupir et leva les yeux croisant le regard du blond. Il se racla la gorge.

_ « Tu as dis que ce qui état dans ce livre n'était pas forcément vrai. Qu'est-ce qui est vrai et qu'est-ce qui est faux ?

_ Eh bien, je t'ai parlé du lien qui nous lie. Le fait que tu ne sois pas un pharaon, fit il en riant. Il y a aussi le fait que nous ne soyons pas une race ou une quelconque caste. Il n'y a jamais plus de trois Mahes en même temps. Et encore ces cas là sont rares.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est tout simplement parce que nous ne somme pas à proprement parler des créatures magiques. Toi, tu as hérité d'un ancêtre qui était… euh… une créature magique -cela me fait penser que nous devrons voir quel sont tes capacités que je puisse déterminer ton espèce. Peut être t'examiner plus en détail physiquement aussi. »

Harry ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il entendait par un examen plus en détail mais il ne put quant même pas s'empêcher de rougir en l'entendant. Draco eut un sourire amusé à sa réaction. Mais ne souhaitant pas reproduire la dispute du début, il enchaina.

_ « Comme je le disais, tu as hérité des particularités de ton ancêtre. Mais je suis un sang pure, il n'y a aucune créature magique dans mon arbre généalogique.

_ Mais comment est-ce possible ?

_ Être un Mahes c'est aussi porter un titre. J'ai été choisi par le précédent possesseur de ce titre pour être son héritier. Et c'est lui qui m'a transmit ses pouvoirs. »

Un autre silence prit place entre eux. Encore une fois Harry cherchait à intégrer ces informations. Qui pouvait être assez fou pour choisir l'héritier Malfoy comme défenseur de la magie blanche ? Cela ressemblait à un contre sens, un oxymore qui serait tourné comme un mot d'esprit censé faire rire. Mais qui n'y parvenait pas.

Il n'empêche que le blond semblait déterminé à assumer son rôle. Assis sur son lit dans sa chambre, Draco lui expliquait les raisons qui faisaient que maintenant, il se battrait à ses côtés. Encore une fois tout cela lui semblait surréaliste.

_ « Mais… comment… Comment ça s'est passé ? Un mec t'a abordé un jour, t'as demandé si tu voulais sauver le monde et… et quoi ? »

Draco eut un petit rire amusé, et Harry se rendit compte que jamais il n'avait vu le serpentard ainsi. Détendu, authentique, vrai. Il ne se retenait pas, ne faisait pas semblant. Cette découverte surpris Harry qui observa le blond avec une attention soutenue.

_ « Non, pas du tout. Cela s'est décidé bien avant ma naissance. Apparemment alors qu'elle était enceinte ma mère à reçu la visite de mon prédécesseur. Il lui a expliqué ce que serait mon destin, et elle a accepté de me protéger. Ma mère, elle m'aime, tu sais. »

L'intensité du regard et le sourire qui accompagnait la dernière phrase serrèrent la gorge du brun, embrumant ses yeux de larmes. Sa mère aussi l'avait aimé plus que tout. A tel point qu'elle en était morte. Draco s'aperçut de son trouble se tut une minute respectant sa peine, avant de continuer.

_ « Mais c'est une autre affaire pour mon père. Ne nous étendons pas sur ce sujet dit-il avec une grimace. C'est elle qui a fait en sorte que je puisse choisir seul quel côté je voulais défendre. Et c'est aussi elle qui m'a appris que j'avais été choisi juste avant de me faire rencontrer le Mahes. Je n'ai repris ce rôle qu'à mon dernier anniversaire.

_ En juin ?

_ Oui, le cinq.

_ C'est pour ça que tu étais tout pâle au lendemain !»

Draco eut l'air surpris. Potter s'était rendu compte de son affaiblissement ? Severus s'était occupé de lui et il avait été sûr que presque personne n'avait remarqué son état. Même parmi ses amis. Mais Potter avait vu. Un Potter qui gigotait mal à l'aise sous son regard.

_ « Mais comment se déroule cette passation de pouvoir ?

_ C'est l'une des choses sur lesquelles tu n'aura pas de réponse. C'est un rituel qui n'est connu que de Mahes à héritier.

_ Oh. »

Draco observait toujours Harry qui s'agitait encore mal à l'aise, semblant chercher un autre sujet pour détourner son attention. Son sourire s'élargit malgré lui.

_ « Et quand as-tu choisis _ton côté_ ?

_ Juste avant mon entrée à Poudlard.

_ Si tôt ?

_ Oui, je savais que la guerre éclaterait à nouveau. C'était bien l'une des rares choses sur laquelle mes parents étaient d'accord. Ma mère me l'a demandé et j'ai fait mon choix.

_ Mais alors pourquoi….

_ Pourquoi ? Attendit Draco.

_ Je veux dire ton comportement et tout ça…

_ Je vois, répondit le blond avec un sourire. Peu avant notre entrée en première année, ma mère m'a averti qu'avant sa chute le lord -ainsi que père- avait été informé que le Mahes cherchait un héritier qui aiderait l'élu. Mère a été très claire : je ne devais pas t'approcher.

_ Oui mais de la à te transformer en petit con !

_ Merci pour ce compliment, Potter, répliqua hargneusement Draco. Non. Ce jour là chez Mme Guipure, j'ai volontaire agi comme un petit con arrogant. Et dans le train en insultant Weasley, j'ai agi au mieux de ce que l'on pouvait attendre de moi. Il y avait des témoins, je devais donner l'impression d'essayer d'être ton ami. Mais il fallait faire en sorte que tu refuses. Rajoute à cela que je ne supporte pas la belette et la Miss-je-sais-tout.

_ Ne les appels pas comme ça !

_ Tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces dernières années étaient un mélange d'amusement puérile - ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis sûr que tu as aussi pris plaisir à nos joutes- et d'obligation. Je me devais de suivre les ordres de mon père et de faire de ta vie un enfer. De plus cela me discréditait immédiatement pour le rôle de Gardien.

_ Je vois. »

Nouveau silence entre les garçons.

_ « As-tu d'autres questions Potter ? » Harry prit une minute pour y réfléchir avant de se souvenir d'une question qui l'avait beaucoup travaillé.

_ « Tes pouvoirs ! Dans le livres on dit que tu pourrais contrôler le feu ou le vent voir les deux.

_ « Mes pouvoirs ? Draco prit un air songeur avant de sourire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me dévoiler avant toi.

_ Quoi ? Mais je ne connais pas encore mes pouvoirs !

_ Je sais.

_ C'est injuste !

_ Bien sûr que non. Tu ne les connais pas, soit. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que si je t'informe des miens je ne connaitrais pas les tiens. Pour moi que tu sache ou non ne change rien. »

Harry se mit à bougonner sous le regard clairement moqueur de Draco. C'était si facile de le mettre en colère.

_ « Et pourquoi croirais-je tout ce que tu m'as dis ce soir, Malfoy ? Tout cela pourrait n'être qu'un piège.

_ Et c'est après tout ce temps passé seul avec toi dans cette chambre que tu te poses ces questions ? Après avoir mangé et bu et que je t'ai apporté ? Fit justement remarquer Draco. Harry rougit légèrement.

_ Tu as mangé en premier ton sandwich et nous avons partagé la même pomme et la même grappe de raisin. Les empoisonner aurait pu te tuer aussi.

_ Je t'ai fait boire des potions auxquelles je n'ai pas touché. De plus, il y a des poisons qui deviennent inoffensif si on prend leurs remèdes avant d'en ingurgiter. Ne suivons nous pas le même cours de potion ? »

Harry qui avait semblé si fière de sa répartie rougit encore plus, affreusement gêné par sa propre bêtise. Quel idiot non mais quel idiot. Malfoy aurait pu l'empoisonner s'il l'avait voulu. Déjà qu'il l'invitait chez lui… Et puis d'abord il ne l'avait pas invité ! Mais il ne l'avait pas chassé non plus.

Mais il se sentait si fatigué, quand Malfoy était arrivé. Totalement incapable d'avoir des pensées cohérentes. Et puis ces potions l'avait remise sur pied, non ? Il n'avait plus douloureusement conscience de chacun de ses membres, et n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir un hippogriffe dansant la rumba sous son crâne. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance ? Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui soupira.

_ « Écoute Potter : je sais que tu ne me fais pas entièrement confiance. Mais il y a une partie en toi qui y croit sinon, je ne serais plus là pour en parler. Dès ma première visite, tu aurais prévenu l'Ordre et tu serais sans doute déjà chez les Weasley. Je pense que nous avons déjà assez discuté pour ce soir. Tu devrais te reposer et je devrais partir.

_ Déjà ? Mais on a à peine abordé le sujet…

_ Ça fait quant même près de deux heures que je suis là. Il faut que tu te repose. Par contre il y a une dernière chose que nous devons régler. Mais avant, je suppose que tu aimerais te voir, non ?

_ Oui !

_ Lèvre-toi je vais t'aider à te déplacer. »

Harry, revigoré par les potions et le repas -tout aussi frugale qu'il fut- put faire les quelques pas qui le séparaient du miroir posé sur son armoire, sans trop de problème. Draco resta près de lui, prêt à le parer en cas de soucis.

Il écarquilla les yeux en se voyant alors que Draco arborait un sourire amusé.

La première chose qu'il remarqua et qui le choqua quelque peu fut son absence de lunette. C'était pourtant logique. Il s'était vraiment éveillé à l'arrivé de Draco et n'avait pas mis ses lunettes. Il n'y avait simplement pas pensé. Normal, quand on en a pas besoin. Ses yeux verts semblaient si immenses tout à coup. Cela lui arracha un sourire.

Ses traits s'étaient affinés, et il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que cela lui donnait une allure plus féminine. Son visage semblait plus étroit tout en gardant cet air carré à la mâchoire qui le rassura assez bêtement sur son côté viril.

Au contraire de Draco -et à son grand mécontentement- il n'avait pas grandit ou très peu. Peut être de deux ou trois centimètres. Il s'était affiné aux bras aux jambes et à la taille. Pourtant, il sentait dans ses muscles une force, une puissance qui jusque là n'avait pas été.

Des oreilles pointu semblable aux elfes ressortaient de ses cheveux. Mais en y regardant bien, Harry se rendit compte qu'elle étaient différente. Leur lobes eux aussi assez développé faisait assez penser aux oreilles des gobelins. C'était un étrange croisement entre les deux races, et sans être laid, Harry s'avouait que c'était étrange. Il rabattit ses cheveux par-dessus.

Ses cheveux qui, chose étonnante, battaient ses reins. Fini les reflets auburn. Ils étaient sombre comme des ailes de corbeau, et retombaient soyeusement, des mèches plus courtes encadrant son visage. Il sourit à nouveau en pensant que s'en était fini des épis incontrôlables. Ce faisant il les remarqua pour la première fois.

Des crocs. Petits et pointus. Mais bien présent. Ils se trouvaient là ou des canines normales auraient du avoir leur place. Harry fit un pas vers le miroir en ouvrant la bouche et les tâtant de l'index, comme pour en vérifié l'existence.

Draco observait cet examen avec amusement. Lui-même avait été surpris en voyant sa propre transformation. Mais ça n'avait pas égalé la surprise ressenti en voyant Potter. Heureusement qu'en chat on avait pas pu voir ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites, ni sa langue pendre lamentablement au sol.

Hors sous sa forme humaine, nul doute que ça aurait donné quelque chose d'approchant. Mais le temps de sa transformation lui avait permis de retrouver son flegme malfoyen, seul cadeau dont il était redevable à son père.

Mais Merlin, Potter était magnifique.

Cependant, sa mission était le plus important. Il était son gardien, pas son amant. Il ferait son devoir envers et contre tous. La tâche serait dure, même _très_ dure. Il l'avait accepté en acceptant son rôle de Mahes. Mais rien qu'à penser à tous les pièges à éviter : les manigances de Dumbledore, les tentatives de meurtre du Lord, la surveillance de son père et les regards suspicieux de l'ensemble de l'école.

Draco soupira de lassitude et pinça l'arrête de son nez, attirant involontairement l'attention du brun.

Harry se retourna et vit le serpentard dans cette position. Il semblait brutalement fatigué, épuisé. Harry ne savait pas encore s'il devait lui faire confiance, mais il se sentait touché de voir ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Un peu coupable même, parce qu'il savait que c'était pour lui qu'il était dans cet état.

_ « Hum… Malfoy ? fit il mal à l'aise passant d'une jambe à l'autre. Draco leva les yeux vers lui.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu peux rentrer chez toi, si tu veux.

_ Oui, mais il nous reste une dernière chose à voir avant cela. Tiens. »

Harry prit la petite amulette et la fine chaine en or que lui tendit Draco. À la lumière il vit que c'était une petit plume d'or de la taille d'une phalange avec au centre une petite pierre rouge taillé dans une forme étrange.

_ « C'est la plume de Maât, symbole de justice divine. En son centre une jaspe taillé en nœud-Tit ou nœud d'Isis, qui recèle une forte densité magique. Passe-le. »

Sans réfléchir au fait qu'il obéissait sans discuter, à un homme en lequel il venait de déclamer sa méfiance, Harry tenta de mettre le collier. Ni arrivant pas, ce fut finalement Draco qui le lui attacha, frôlant sa nuque du bout des doigts. Une fois fait le brun se tourna vers le miroir pour admirer l'effet et ne put retenir une exclamation de stupeur.

Il se trouvait devant un autre lui-même. Celui d'avant son héritage.

_ « Cela sert à camouflé tes changements physiques. Et pas seulement à l'œil nu. Si quelqu'un te lance un sort d'analyse, il ne trouvera rien à redire sur ton statut d'humain. Le seul désavantage si on peut appeler ça comme ça. C'est que le test donnera toujours de bon résultat.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Il dira toujours que tu es un humain en bonne santé. Cela même si tu as de la fièvre et que tu te mets à déliré. Ou si tu t'es fait couper la jambe et que tu pisses le sang au sol.

_ Oh. Charmant. C'est sûr que là… Mais sinon, personne ne saura ?

_ Non, pas si tu ne le veux pas. Si tu veux te dévoiler il te suffit de l'enlever. Personne ne pourra te l'ôter, si tu cèle un peu de ta magie dans le fermoir. Mais comme tu peux le voir, ça n'annihile pas tes capacités. Par exemple, tu peux toujours voir sans tes lunettes.

_ Hun hun. Il faudra que je pense à les mettre. Sinon ça attirera l'attention. Je suis… j'étais presqu'aveugle avant. Alors me voir soudainement me balader sans ferait se poser beaucoup de question.

_ À qui envisage tu de le dire ?»

La première envie d'Harry fut de dire personne. Après coup, il réfléchit à cette envie. Elle venait en grande partie de son instinct. Il le poussait à se cacher, se dissimuler pour sa propre sécurité, autant qu'à faire aveuglément confiance à Draco. C'était complètement fou, mais il décida de lui faire confiance. Du moins en partie.

Cela le rendait malade rien que de penser révéler son secret. Même à ses plus proches amis. Surtout à eux d'une certaine façon, parce qu'il savait qu'Hermione insisterait -le harcèlerait- pour qu'il se confie au professeur Dumbledore ou au moins à un adulte. Quant à Ron… Il se rangerait surement du côté d'Hermione par manque d'idée ou aurait peur de lui ou encore… le jalouserait pour ce nouveau don qu'il n'avait pourtant pas demandé.

Bien sûr il y avait Sirius. Mais encore une fois, bien qu'il considéra l'homme comme de sa famille, il ne savait pas quelle serait sa position face à cela. Peut être même en loyale de Dumbledore le forcerait-il à se dévoiler au directeur ?

Sa décision était prise. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le reste de ses vacances avec ce genre de chose. Et puisque son instinct l'y poussait, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il chercherait à faire autrement.

Mais le désir de suivre le serpentard blond… Certainement pas. Il y mettrait des réserves. Faisant taire la petite voix qui lui souffla qu'il était déjà trop tard pour se méfier, il décida de toujours garder une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis de Malfoy.

_ « Je ne le dirais à personne. Cela ne concerne que moi.

_ Bien. Mais tout ce qui me concerne doit aussi rester entre nous.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu veux travailler avec l'Ordre, non ?

_ Non.

_ Que… quoi ?

_ Je veux travailler avec toi, pour toi. Pas pour l'Ordre ou Dumbledore. Ils défendent leurs objectifs mais j'ai les miens.

_ Mais ce sont les mêmes. Vaincre Voldemort. C'est-ce que tu veux aussi non ?

_ Pas à tes dépends. De plus, je suis sûr qu'il doit t'arriver de ne pas être d'accord avec l'Ordre. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Dumbledore tente de me manipuler ou de m'utiliser. Il doit savoir lui aussi pour le Mahes et doit ardemment cherché qui cela peut être. J'ai un grand pouvoir qu'il lui serait avantageux d'obtenir. Mais je ne suis pas une arme. Je suis ton gardien, _ton protecteur_. Je suis là pour toi. »

Entendre ça fit battre le cœur d'Harry. _Je suis là pour toi._ Qui lui avait jamais dis une telle chose ? Personne. Bien sûr ses amis et même Sirius étaient à ses côtés. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas la même chose. Ils le voyaient tous comme le Survivant qui devait se battre voir sacrifier sa vie, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Même Sirius avait cette tendance à ne voir que le fils de James, donc seulement le reflet de son ami décédé à travers lui.

Mais ce que lui disait Draco c'était qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui. Et uniquement pour lui. Bien sûr, il agissait ainsi parce qu'il avait une mission sacré selon lui… mais savoir que quelqu'un vous ferait toujours passer avant tout. Il ne lui mentirait jamais. Ne le trahirait jamais. Serait toujours à ses côtés. C'était déjà tellement pour lui qui avait été seul si longtemps.

Harry détourna les yeux tentant de faire face au trop plein d'émotion qui l'assaillait.

_ « Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que j'y aille cette fois. Nous avons tous les deux besoin de repos. Tu devrais passer toute la journée au lit pour bien te remettre et en pas être trop fatigué par le voyage au Terrier. »

Draco se mit à ramasser les fioles de potion vide ainsi que les torchons qui entouraient leur repas et rangea le tout dans sa besace. D'un coup d'œil il sembla vérifier qu'il n'oubliait rien. Mais laissa volontairement le rocher de chocolat auquel ils n'avaient pas touché. La voix d'Harry s'éleva soudain.

_ « Est-ce que tu vas te retransformer en chat ?

_ Oui. Je n'ai pas le choix ta maison est sous surveillance. Que ce soit visuel ou magique.

_ Visuelle ? Magique ?

_ Deux membres de l'ordre veille chaque nuit. Il y a aussi des capteurs magiques qui détectent la présence de tout sorcier dans le périmètre. Ils ne doivent normalement qu'en détecter un : toi. Je suis à l'abri dans tes murs mais si je sors sans me changer…

_ Je vois. Mais est-ce que c'est pareil à un animagus ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en ai jamais été un. Et puis au contraire des animagi j'ai plusieurs formes.

_ Plusieurs ? S'exclama Harry les yeux brillants. Draco réprima son envie de sourire face à cette vision.

_ Je te ferais une démonstration une autre fois.

_ Et… hum… tu penses que moi aussi… tu vois, que j'aurais…

_ Je n'en sais rien. Il faudrait d'abord savoir de quelle créature magique tu as hérité.»

Harry eut une moue déçu mais ne répliqua rien, se demandant comment il pourrait avoir cette information. Il était impatient de découvrir ses nouveaux qu'il devait aller dormir, il se sentait bien trop excité pour cela. Une main apparue dans son champ de vision.

_ « C'est une potion calmante. Elle te permettra de t'endormir plus facilement.

_ Euh… merci. »

Le brun ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Est-ce que Malfoy lisait dans ses pensées ? Lui jetant un coup d'œil furtif il tomba sur son sourire narquois.

_ « Non, Potter je ne lis pas dans tes pensées. »

Quoi ! Mais alors comment faisait-il ? Par les quatre fondateurs !

_ « Tout ce que tu pense s'inscrit littéralement sur ton visage. Et ce qui ne le fait pas je le devine puisqu'au bout de toutes ces années, j'ai bien compris ton mode de pensée. Il faudra que l'on travail cela d'ailleurs. Il est trop facile de te cerner Potter. »

L'interpeller se renfrogna en entendant ça. Trop facile à cerner ? Et puis quoi encore ! Impulsif et imprévisible, n'était-ce pas des caractéristiques griffondor ? Mais il ne fit aucune réflexion, car déjà Malfoy passait à autre chose.

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes moldus s'ils se réveillent plus tard que d'habitude. Je crois avoir eu la main lourde.

_ Comment ça la main lourde ?

_ C'est une expression moldu ! Expliqua Draco très fier de lui. Ça veut dire…

_ Je sais ce que ça veut dire ! Je veux savoir ce que tu as fait à mes moldus.

_ Eh bien je les ai endormis.

_ Endor… mais…

_ Il fallait qu'on discute en paix. Et je ne pouvais pas lancer un sort d'intimité ou de silence parce qu'il nécessiterait l'utilisation d'une baguette. La trace nous aurait fait immédiatement repérée, si le sortilège n'avait pas alerté les membres de l'ordre.

_ Mais le sort pour le sommeil ?

_ C'est une incantation prononçable et applicable même sans baguette. C'est un truc de magie antique bien pratique. »

Malfoy se révélait décidément plein de surprise. Il l'observa rassembler sa magie debout bien droit au milieu de la pièce puis reprendre cette petite forme féline. D'un bond il fut sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Deux yeux brillants étrangement dans le peu de lumière se posèrent sur Harry semblant lui dirent au revoir avant de disparaitre dans la nuit.

Enfin seul, Harry poussa un soupir. Tout cela le chamboulait totalement. Trop de changement d'un coup. Il fit quelques pas et ferma la fenêtre, en observant la rue vide à cette heure si avancé de la nuit. Il retourna prêt du miroir et enleva le collier dévoilant sa véritable apparence.

C'était tellement incroyable. Comme les changements chez Malfoy. Mais ce dernier s'y était attendu, les avaient même souhaité. Pas comme lui. Il avait la sensation qu'on lui avait toujours tout imposé dans sa vie : les Dursley, la magie, son rôle de Survivant, le fait qu'il doive sauver le monde et maintenant ça. Aurait-il jamais vraiment le contrôle de sa vie ? Pourrait-il un jour faire ses propres choix ?

Harry soupira et fit comme le lui avait dis Malfoy avec le fermoir du collier. Il y mit un peu de sa magie puis le referma, observant dans le miroir ses traits redevenir ce qu'ils étaient avant. Il repensa à sa décision de ne rien dire à Ron et Hermione et bien que ressentant une pointe de culpabilité, ne changea pas d'avis.

Se tournant il tomba justement sur les cadeaux que lui avaient envoyés ses amis. Il ne les avait pas ouverts, en fait il ne les avait même pas regardés. Décidant de repousser un peu l'heure du couché, il se mit à les déballer.

Il fallait qu'il se détende et se vide l'esprit.

_**À suivre…**

* * *

_

**_Alors alors?_**

_**Je suis désolé pour ceux qui pensait que je révèlerais de quel créature magique Harry a hérité, mais il faut comprendre que**__**Draco**__** n'était même pas au courant avant sa dernière visite. De même Harry ne l'a sut qu'après **_**_Draco_**_** qu'il allait entrer en héritage. Il leur faudra attendre un petit peu pour être sûr mais dans chaque chapitre un petit quelque chose sera révélé sur cette créature. C'est une créature mythique qui existait déjà. Mais elle ne sera pas facile à reconnaitre puisque selon les pays et les époques on lui prête différentes formes et différents pouvoirs, bien qu'en définitif tout se rejoigne en une même base. Et en plus il aura fallut que j'adapte certaine chose pour qu'elle convienne à Harry. Mais je n'en dis pas plus vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! XD**_

_**Guidegypte . com est le site sur lequel j'ai trouvé les infos sur les Mahes si vous voulez vous renseigner.  
**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_ HP_**

**_Genre_** : Aventure/Romance

**_Couple_** : Drarry

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier à ce que je fais.

Merci pour vos review _Nepheria _et_ Ata-chan_.

**_Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 **_

* * *

Harry patientait tranquillement le regard perdu dans le paysage visible par sa fenêtre. À l'origine, il guettait l'arrivé des membres de l'ordre, qui viendrait le chercher d'une minute à l'autre. Sa montre indiquait très clairement 18h29. Connaissant la ponctualité sorcière, ils ne transplaneraient qu'à la demi pile.

Mais il y avait bien longtemps que ses pensées s'étaient égarées sur d'autres territoires. La visite de Malfoy ainsi que toutes les informations qu'il lui avaient donnés tournoyaient dans sa tête. Les Mahes, son statut de créatures magiques, les secrets qu'il aurait à garder cette année, tout cela alors même que sa sixième année n'avait pas encore commencé. Il soupira.

Il ignorait encore ce qu'il devait penser de tout ce qui avait été dis. L'impression de surréalisme ne faisait que doucement se dissiper. Avoir confiance en Malfoy était une chose à laquelle il faudrait qu'il s'habitue même si son corps avait la manie de se confier totalement au blond avant même qu'il ai réfléchis.

Cela l'irritait d'avoir cette sorte de perte de contrôle. Apparemment c'était dû à son _instinct_, et Harry espérait vraiment réussir à se dominer. Comment savoir ce que cet instinct pourrait le pousser à faire ? Tenir un comportement déplacer devant les Weasley était hors de question. Surtout s'il voulait garder son secret.

Il pensa alors aux jumeaux qu'il avait vu le matin même. La situation était encore assez tendu entre eux, mais ils s'étaient dis au revoir avec chaleur. Harry avait bien tenté de s'expliquer sur la visite de Malfoy mais la seule chose que ses amis avaient compris en définitif, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Et bien sûr ils s'étaient inquiété. Est-ce qu'Harry faisait quelque chose de dangereux ? D'illégal ?

Il les avaient rassuré sur le côté illégal mais n'avait pu mentir sur le côté dangereux. Andrew lui avait fait promettre de les contacter s'il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait promis en sachant qu'il ne respecterait jamais cette promesse : il ne pouvait pas volontairement les mettre en danger.

La matinée avait filé et ils avaient dû se séparer, non sans échanger de grandes embrassades. Les jumeaux devaient faire leur bagages puisqu'ils rentraient chez eux le lendemain, tout comme Harry qui partait le soir même. Ils avaient échangé adresse et numéro de téléphone pour rester en contact.

Le survivant leur avait donné l'adresse postale où les moldus devaient envoyer les lettres pour les élèves de Poudlard. Lettres qui étaient reconduites par hiboux dans un centre vers leur destinataire. C'était Hermione qui lui en avait parlé, puisqu'elle utilisait ce moyen avec ses parents. Ne pouvant pas leur expliquer cet état de fait, il leur avait simplement dit que c'était parce que son collège était assez reculé dans la campagne et que c'est pour ça qu'un responsable ne passait qu'une fois par semaine.

Harry secoua la tête. Fallait-il s'inquiéter quand on mentait de plus en plus facilement, en éprouvant de moins en moins de remord ? Parce qu'en tout cas ça l'inquiétait, lui.

Pensivement, il se mit à jouer avec son collier, triturant le pendentif. La veille, l'idée que c'était un genre de cadeau d'anniversaire de Malfoy l'avait traversé. Mais il avait très vite repoussé cette idée, ayant la certitude que c'était plus par devoir que le blond le lui avait remis. Après tout c'était plus un objet utilitaire que d'agrément, cela même s'il était très joli.

Il entendit alors le bruit discret, mais distinctif du transplanage et sauta littéralement sur ses pieds. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte avant même que l'on sonne. Remus lui fit immédiatement un de ces doux sourires, dont il avait le secret.

_ « Hey ! Comment vas-tu Harry ?

_ Bien, merci Remus. Tonks, Arthur, salua-t-il poliment.

_ Salut p'tit mec, lui répondit Tonks.

_ Bonjours, Harry. » Arthur lui fit un sourire presque aussi doux que celui de Remus en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Ils étaient tous dans le hall, Harry leur fit signe d'attendre pendant qu'il allait chercher ses affaires. Vérifiant une dernière fois sa chambre, il vit le livre de Malfoy sur le bureau. Il l'avait consulté durant la matinée notant quelques passages utiles conscient que si c'était un cadeau du parrain du blond, il voudrait tôt ou tard le récupérer. De plus, il ne pourrait pas autant l'étudier chez les Weasley, car si quelqu'un lui demandait d'où venait l'ouvrage, il serait bien embêté.

Il le glissa rapidement dans sa malle avec ses notes, sous quelques livres de classes et les devoirs fait durant ce premier mois de vacance. Au moment où il saisit la malle pour la trainer jusqu'au hall, Remus poussa la porte de sa chambre après y avoir frappé. Le voyant trainer le malle il tira sa baguette pour la réduire et la rangea dans sa poche.

_ « Allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps. Tous tes amis ont hâte de te revoir.

_ Oui. »

Harry sourit et s'avança. Il quitta la maison sans un mot pour sa famille, qui de toute façon ne demandait qu'une chose : qu'il s'en aille vite. Ils partirent tous les quatre vers le parc ou Harry avait rencontré Malfoy la dernière fois. Arthur tira de sa pocha ce qui semblait à une petite bouteille de sauce tomate. Ils y mirent leurs mains et moins d'une minute plus tard, les champs entourant le terrier se dressaient devant eux.

Ils descendirent la colline d'un bond pas, traversèrent les champs et arrivèrent devant la maison plus qu'étrange et bancale des Weasley.

Harry s'avança et à peine eut il poussé la barrière que des têtes rousses l'envahissaient.

_ « Harry !

_ Comment vas-tu ?

_ J'espère que tes moldus se sont bien tenu !

_ On nous a raconté que Maugrey avait eu une discussion avec eux, c'est vrai ?

_ Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu leur dire. »

Harry écoutait les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny et à sa grande surprise et joie Hermione discuter, tout en passant de bras en bras pour des accolades. Virile avec les hommes, un peu étouffante avec Hermione et un peu dérangeante avec Ginny, qui laissa ses mains trainé un peu trop bas à son goût.

Ils s'écartèrent en riant alors que Molly s'avançait vers lui. Il remarqua que le sourire qu'elle lui offrait semblait légèrement forcé. Elle s'avança vers lui et alors qu'il s'attendait à son étreinte habituelle trop étouffante ainsi qu'à une avalanche de question, elle le serra à peine contre elle. Avec légèreté, presque défiance. Elle lui demanda à peine comment était ses vacances avant de demander à tout le monde de rentrer.

Harry se dit que ses vacances ne serait sans doute pas aussi amusante que ce qu'il pensait.

_**HP/DM**_

Draco se tenait devant son miroir, attachant sa propre amulette autour de son cou. Enfin, ce n'était pas sa véritable amulette, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

L'uræus était normalement le symbole de l'élu mais laissé Potter porter un pendentif en forme de serpent aurait posé trop de problème. Alors il lui avait remis celui qui normalement aurait du être le sien. La plume de Maât, symbole de l'équilibre, qu'il devait défendre au péril de sa vie. Heureusement, _il_ pensait à tout.

Jamais, Draco n'aurait pu mettre de tels charmes d'illusion sur les pendentifs, mais il ne pouvait nier que c'était vraiment très pratique. De plus ça ne _lui _avait pas pris longtemps d'ajouter celui sur le pendentif de Potter. Au moins ils étaient en sécurité grâce à eux… pour l'instant.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa tenue, pour s'assurer que son apparence était bien celle à laquelle s'attendait son paternel : c'est à dire un jeune homme ayant au moins dix centimètre de moins qu'il n'en était réellement, une peau plus pâle et une carrure moins forte, presque frêle, une mâchoire moins carré et des yeux plus grand. Satisfait par son inspection, il sortit enfin de sa chambre. Draco n'avait pas fait trois pas à l'extérieur, qu'une main fine et délicate enserrait son poignet et l'attirait à l'écart.

Narcissa, puisque c'était elle, le mena à un petit salon puis jeta quelque sort pour être sûr que rien y personne ne les écoutait.

_ « Nous avons un problème, Draco.

_ Bonjours Mère. Avez-vous bien dormi ? Moi aussi, merci de..

_ Je ne plaisante pas, Draco. Le Lord a ordonné que tous les enfants du cercle intérieur soit marqué avant le début de l'année scolaire. »

Draco devint immédiatement sérieux, alors qu'un pli soucieux barrait son front. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser marquer. Cela porterait à trop de conséquence. Il avait espéré que comme convenu Voldemort ne marque les étudiants qu'à la fin de leur septième et dernière année. Mais l'homme avait peur maintenant.

Peur de tout, plongeant chaque jour un peu plus dans la paranoïa. Mais il n'avait pas tord, car il y avait bon nombre d'espions dans ses rangs, bon nombre de faux sympathisants n'attendant que le bon moment pour retourner leurs vestes. Et puis il y avait le Mahes dont il craignait la puissance. Toujours à raison.

Il espérait sans doute pouvoir le débusquer et le tuer à défaut de s'approprier ses pouvoirs. Draco jura tout bas. La seule solution était la fuite, et il n'aimait pas ça car cela mettait sa mère en danger.

Il leva les yeux et croisa les prunelle bleuté de sa mère. Tristesse et résignation y était déjà présent. Une seule solution. Tous les deux le savaient.

_**HP/DM**_

Deux jours après son arrivé au Terrier, Harry se sentait totalement détendu. Ils avaient dîner, il y avait bien une heure et les adultes étaient déjà coucher. Mes les adolescents s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la chambre des jumeaux et discutaient à bâton rompu de tout et de rien. De quidditch, des derniers couples de Poudlard, du prochain professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, de Rogue et de son incapacité à obtenir ce poste, et enfin des jumeaux et de leur entreprise de farce et attrape.

_ « Rassure toi Harry.

_ Maman ignore encore d'où…

_ …vient l'argent qui nous finance.

_ Ce n'est pas faute…

_ … d'avoir cherché pourtant. Mais nous resterons muet…

_ … pour protéger notre investisseur secret. »

Harry éclata de rire, totalement amusé par les jumeaux. Les autres intéressés apprirent ainsi d'où venait l'argent et furent sidéré. Soit la récompense du Tournoi des Trois sorciers.

_ « Tu leur as tout donné, demanda Ron subjugué. Harry haussa les épaules.

_ Je n'en voulais pas. Trop de mauvais souvenir y était attaché ,dit-il l'air sombre. En faire quelque chose m'aurait laissé une trop grande amertume. Avec les jumeaux, je savais que cela ne pourrait faire que du bien. Ils vont réaliser leur rêve.

_ Et nous t'en serons…

_ Pour toujours reconnaissant, Harry. »

Harry secoua la tête en voulant pas de leur remerciement, les voir si heureux et excité lui suffisait amplement.

_ « Si maman venait à le savoir tu serais mort, Harry. Ginny gloussa et le poussa un peu d'un coup d'épaule. Il lui rendit son sourire.

_ « Mais maman n'en saura rien petite sœur…

_ Parce que si cela venait à ses oreilles…

_ Étant donné que les seuls personnes à savoir …

_ Sont réunis dans cette pièce…

_ Nous ferions de vos vies à tous les trois…

_ Un véritable enfer. »

Les trois griffondor déglutir difficilement. Les jumeaux étaient peut être de joyeux drilles mais leurs absence de sourire en prononçant cette menace la rendait très réelle. Presque palpable.

Profitant de ce moment d'apaisement entre deux rires, Harry posa la question qui le chamboulait un peu depuis son arrivé au Terrier.

_ « En parlant de votre mère, vous ne trouvez pas son comportement… étrange ? »

Le silence se fit instantanément dans la chambre. Les jumeaux baissèrent la tête, Ron détourna le regard et Hermione et Ginny lui lancèrent un regard peiné avant de faire pareil. Sentant le malaise grandir Harry s'éclaircit la voix.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? »

C'est Ginny qui finit par rompre le silence.

_ « En fait, maman… après ce qui s'est passé au Ministère… elle t'en veut, finit-elle par souffler.

_ Elle m'en veut ?

_ Oui, reprit Hermione. Elle pense que c'est de ta faute tout ce qui s'y est passé… ou en tout cas tout ce qui nous concerne.

_ Mais… mais…

_ Elle ne voulait pas que tu viennes cet été. C'est Dumbledore qui a insisté, affirma tristement Ron.»

Harry se tut. Il était déçu et triste, mais en même temps il comprenait. Attiré par une vision falsifié de Voldemort, il avait entrainé ses amis dans un piège mortel. Seul la chance avait fait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était mort. Et Sirius… Sirius avait faillit passé à travers le voile, et avait faillit se prendre un avada. Il avait voulu le sauver, mais c'était lui qui avait risqué la vie de son parrain.

_ « Je… j'irais m'excuser demain. Je.. » Il ne voulait pas perdre cette femme qu'il aimait presque comme une mère.

_ « Je doute que ça suffise Harry. Elle croit aussi que ta cicatrice te lie de trop près à tu-sais-qui. Elle croit que ça t'influence, lui fit savoir Hermione.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il faut que tu la comprenne. Tu as eu une vision et t'es précipité là bas en nous entrainant avec toi dans un piège. Elle ne veut que protéger ses enfants. »

Harry regarda son amie choqué. Il était totalement d'accord avec elle, seulement… seulement... de la façon dont elle décrivait les choses, tout ce qui s'était passé était de sa faute. C'était faux ! Si on avait été honnête avec lui, si on ne lui avait pas caché des informations, qui plus est sur lui-même ! Les choses se seraient passés différemment.

_ « Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais y aller pour protéger Sirius !

_ On voit où ça nous a conduit, Harry. C'est cette décision qui l'a mis en danger. Lui comme nous autres.

_ Alors j'aurais dû rester là sans rien faire, alors qu'il y avait une chance qu'il soit là en train de souffrir ?

_ Nous aurions dû avertir un professeur comme je l'avais dis !

_ Et qui ? Rogue ? Tu sais très bien que de voir Sirius mourir est tout ce qu'il aimerait !

_ Dumbledore a confiance en lui, ce n'est pas sans raison.

_ _Je_ n'ai pas confiance en lui. Et ce n'est pas sans raison non plus ! Non, mais je rêve. »

Harry et Hermione étaient maintenant debout et se faisait face dans la petite pièce. Les autres ébahis par cette dispute soudaine n'osaient pas bougé.

_ « Il faut que tu prennes tes responsabilités Harry, tu as pris une décision qui nous a mis en danger. Accepte le.

_ Je l'accepte Hermione, mais rien ne te forçait à me suivre.

_ Comme si nous pouvions te laisser aller là bas, seul !

_ Si. Tu pouvais Hermione et tu as choisi. Tu as choisi en ton âme et conscience de me suivre là bas. Honnêtement, si j'avais eu raison nous aurions tout de même été encerclé par des mangemorts ! Donc en danger. Alors ne me dit pas que c'était une surprise !

_ Non, mais…

_ Donc en sachant qu'il y avait du danger _tu as choisi _de venir quant même. Je ne t'y ai pas forcé. Tu ne peux pas prendre une décision puis en rejeté la faute sur d'autres quand les répercussions ne te conviennent pas. Parce qu'à partir de là, c'est toi qui ne prend pas tes responsabilités, Hermione. Et cela fait de toi une petite fille dont je ne m'embarrasserais pas la prochaine fois ! »

Sur la fin, la voix d'Harry s'était faite glaciale et Hermione avait blanchi. Les mots étaient durs, très durs. Mais Harry sentait gronder en lui une colère difficilement gérable. Il sentait son sang bouillir et son cœur battre à ses temps. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Depuis quand un vulgaire bout de chair donnait-il son avis ? En lui, quelque chose qu'il s'efforçait de calmer hurlait son indignation.

La jeune fille se reprit finalement au bout de quelques minutes. Elle ne dit qu'un seul mot.

_ « Bien. »

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre, claquant sèchement la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard Ginny la suivait après avoir lancé un « bonne nuit » à la cantonade.

_ « T'as été dur, Harry fit Fred.

_ Je sais. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.. Mais… » Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux et poussa un soupir fatigué. Les pensées incongrues qu'il avait eu pendant la dispute s'effacèrent de son esprit. Ses instincts latent s'étant éveillé l'espace de quelques seconde, se rendormaient, emportant leur menaces avec eux.

_ « Je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit les gars. »

Les jumeaux lui répondirent tandis que Ron lui emboitait le pas. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit ni pendant ni après la dispute de ses amis. Mais il était livide. Digérant mal les faits à l'évidence, et ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Pas d'humeur à discuter et totalement inconscient de ce qui aurait pu se passer, Harry se changea, ôta ses lunettes et se jeta sur son lit de camps, tandis que Ron faisait de même dans son coin. L'un comme l'autre mirent un bon bout de temps avant de s'endormir.

_**HP/DM**_

Le lendemain matin Draco se leva en ayant une boule au ventre. Aujourd'hui, il devait finir les préparatif de son départ, et cette nuit il s'en irait. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire marquer. Et le lord n'ayant fixé aucune date pour ce faire, cela pouvait tombé à n'importe quel moment, donc il devait faire au plus vite.

La veille, ils avaient prévenu Severus, qui n'ayant pas d'enfant, n'avait pas été tenu au courant de cette décision du lord. Ils avaient tous les trois discuté pendant deux bonnes heures pour peaufiner leur plan. Mais il y avait aussi le fait que Severus voulait que Narcissa s'enfuit aussi. Hors cette dernière n'était pas d'accord, car il n'y avait qu'elle pour éloigner les soupçons du lord sur le fait qu'il ne soit le Mahes.

Draco aussi aurait souhaité qu'elle s'en aille, mais il avait, tout comme son parrain cédé aux arguments implacable de la blonde.

Il quitta discrètement la maison et sortit de la propriété des Malfoy sur deux kilomètre. En sifflant, il appela le jeune hibou ramené hier par Severus sous sa demande. C'était un petit animal, faisant la moitié de la taille d'un hibou classique, mais toujours plus grand que cette pile électrique avec laquelle Weasley se baladait. Un petit-duc au plumage brun gris mais à l'allure princière. Severus avait bien choisi.

Il attacha un message à sa patte puis l'envoya vers son destinataire en espérant qu'il ai son message à temps.

Ensuite, il retourna au Manoir et retrouva sa mère dans un des salons. Elle était blême et en semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Il lui fit un léger sourire tentant de la rassurer, alors même qu'il savait qu'il serait bien inutile.

_**HP/DM**_

Harry se leva d'humeur maussade, ayant déjà en tête, dès le réveille sa dispute avec Hermione. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui s'était exactement passé. Comment tout avait dérapé. Mais il avait compris une chose : certains mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la douche en pensant aux excuses qu'il devrait lui faire.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry était attablé dans la cuisine. L'atmosphère était plus que lourde. Hermione ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard, Molly lui avait adressé un de ses faux sourire si hypocrite et Ron était pâle comme un mort ne supportant pas la tension.

Seuls, les jumeaux et Ginny semblaient bien et tentaient de redonné du moral aux autres. Sans trop y parvenir. Harry lui se sentait dépité et un peu dégouté. Il en venait presque à regretter le 4 Privet Drive. C'est pour dire que quand le feu émit des étincelles et que Remus suivit de Tonks s'avancèrent ils furent accueillit avec joie.

Après les salutations d'usages Remus s'avança vers Harry.

_ « Sirius t'adresse le bonjours.

_ Tu as eu des nouvelles ?

_ Oui, et il te fait savoir que ton cadeau d'anniversaire ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

_ Vraiment ? Mais il n'y était pas obligé, fit Harry malgré l'énorme sourire plaqué sur son visage. Ce n'était pas tant d'avoir un cadeau que le fait que son parrain ai pensé à lui.

_ J'en suis sûr mais il y tenait. »

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table du petit déjeuner et se mirent à parler de tout et rien de façon détendu. La tension semblait oublié pour quelques instant au moins. Mais le bruit d'un tapement sur la fenêtre attira bientôt toute l'attention.

Molly ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau se posa immédiatement devant Harry. Le griffondor tendit la main mais fut arrêté par Remus.

_ « Qui peut bien t'avoir envoyé ça ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. »

Et mentalement Harry se traita d'idiot, entendant la voix de Malfoy lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un inconscient et qu'il avait perdu son temps en lui prêtant son livre. D'un mouvement du poignet, il tira sa baguette et lança quelque sort de détection sur le courrier encore accroché sur la patte du hibou qui resta étrangement calme. Tout le monde le regarda stupéfait.

_ « Où as-tu appris ça, Harry ? Demanda Tonks.

_ Euh… après l'épisode de la coupe transformé en portoloin, j'ai pris la liberté de me renseigner. »

Tous hochèrent la tête convaincu, sauf Hermione. Elle le regardait les sourcils froncés comme doutant de ses mots. Sans y prêter plus d'attention il tendit de nouveau la main pour saisir l'enveloppe. Mais fut à son grand agacement une nouvelle fois interrompu par Remus.

_ « Je vais la prendre et l'ouvrir…

_ Quoi ? Fit Harry indigné.

_ Je ne vais pas la lire, Harry. Juste l'ouvrir. Et on pourra lancé aussi quelques testes sur la lettre elle-même. »

Harry acquiesça en grognant malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Mais il sentait qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce combat. Remus ouvrit donc la lettre, mais resta ébahi.

_ « Quoi ? Demanda Ron.

_ Elle est vierge. »

Tournant l'enveloppe, il montra à tout le monde le papier blanc.

Il coucha la lettre sur la table et lui lança plusieurs charme pour vérifié l'utilisation de magie noire, puis lança des sortilèges de révélation qui restèrent inefficaces. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Harry s'impatienta.

_ « Remus, cette lettre est censé être pour moi. Peut être que quelque chose ne s'y écrira que pour moi. »

Tout le monde agréa à son raisonnement, et on lui remit enfin sa lettre. Mais quand il pointa sa baguette dessus, Remus intervint, l'exaspérant au plus haut point.

_ « Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça Harry. Peut être que le piège se déclenchera quand tu lui enverra ta magie. Il vaut mieux ne courir aucun risque. Je vais la prendre et l'emmener chez Dumbledore, nous ferons appeler Maugrey…

_ C'est hors de question ! C'est ma lettre ! »

Harry sentait de nouveau la rage monter en lui. Comme un animal en cage, grondant et faisant bouillir son sang. Il savait qu'il se comportait comme un gamin, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. On le traitait comme un gamin stupide, alors autant agir comme tel.

_ « Harry arrête immédiatement…

_ Ça suffit ! Siffla-t-il. Tu veux Dumbledore et Maugrey ? Ils n'ont qu'à venir ici. Je refuse d'être une nouvelle fois mis à l'écart d'une chose qui _me_ concerne.

_ Harry c'est pour ton bien que…

_ Oui, c'est toujours l'excuse qu'on me sort. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de mon bien. J'ai besoin de pouvoir m'occuper moi-même de _mes_ affaires. Parce que quand on voit où ça m'a mener de vous laisser faire. »

Remus recula comme giflé. La voix d'Harry avait repris cette consonance froide presque haineuse. Mais cette fois, il ne regrettait aucune de ses paroles, car elles étaient toutes vraies. À peine regrettait-il un peu, d'avoir manifestement blessé Remus. Hors ce n'était pas vraiment la cible principale de ses griefs.

Mais il en avait assez qu'on lui cache des choses dont il aurait normalement dû être le premier au courant. Remus se décida à bouger et se dirigea vers la cheminé. Quelques minutes plus tard Dumbledore et Maugrey se trouvaient dans la pièce et Remus leur expliquait la situation.

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui avait pris appuie sur un mur à l'écart et les observait. Maugrey s'avança vers la table où reposait la lettre et lui lança quelques sorts dont certains que Harry reconnu comme étant dans le livre. Cela lui fit froncer les sourcils, car il doutait que l'aurore utilise des sorts _basiques_ comme l'avait dit Malfoy. Mais cela ne faisait que confirmer son idée, car certaines choses du livre avaient plus qu'attiré son attention. Mais pour l'instant il restait braqué sur le soucis actuel que représentait cette lettre. Pour l'amour de Merlin ce n'était qu'une lettre ! Et elle ne portait pas trace de mage noire, alors pourquoi tout ce cirque ?

Maugrey dit quelques mots au directeur qui secoua la tête et lança à son tour un sort. La lettre qui jusque là n'avait pas réagis brilla d'une légère lueur bleuté avant de s'éteindre.

_ « Est-ce qu'il y avait un piège dessus ? Demanda Hermione les yeux fixés sur la feuille de papier..

_ Non, mademoiselle Granger. Cette lumière dit juste qu'il y a de forte trace de magie dessus, et donc qu'un sort y est accroché. Nous ne savons si c'est un piège. » Le vieil homme se tourna vers Harry qui sut ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche.

_ « Harry nous allons devoir…

_ Non. » Sèche et nette. Sa voix coupa la parole au directeur qui en resta surpris quelques secondes.

_ « Harry, c'est pour ton…

_ Bien que nous faisons, cela. Je connais la rengaine. Et c'est non. »

Cet objet était important. Il était à lui et seulement à lui. Personne ne l'emporterait sans son autorisation. La colère à l'intérieur de lui augmentait à chaque mot prononcé par le directeur et Remus pour le convaincre, comme une vague prenant de l'ampleur. Il savait que cette rage n'était pas tout à fait normal, que son seuil de tolérance semblait au plus bas depuis quelque temps, mais à l'heure actuel il s'en fichait. Harry leva la main, dégainant sa baguette de sa poche.

_ « _Accio_ Lettre. »

La feuille s'envola et vint se glisser seule dans sa main, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes. Mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention, fixant la feuille de papier avec attention. Cette fois il sortit sa baguette. Un cri s'éleva mais il avait déjà lancé le premier sort. Un deuxième suivit, puis un troisième. Au quatrième il s'arrêta et réfléchit intensément, mordillant son index.

Là, une idée lui vint. Une chose présente dans le livre de Malfoy. Il avança son doigt dans sa bouche jusqu'à toucher le croc qu'il ne pouvait plus voir dans son reflet. Il y passa son doigt, y faisant une petite coupure. D'un geste il laissa une goutte de son sang tombé sur le papier, provoquant un tollé dans la pièce.

Mais déjà les mots s'inscrivaient, courant sur le papier, comme écris avec son sang. Quand Remus se jeta presque sur lui pour lui arraché la lettre, il leva rapidement une barrière, laissant le loup la heurter assez violemment.

Les baguettes furent prestement levées pour faire tomber la barrière mais déjà Harry l'enlevait. Jamais son écran n'aurait tenu contre toutes ces personnes. Encore moins avec Dumbledore dans le groupe. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'il avait fini. Il s'approcha de la porte brûlant au passage la fameuse lettre encore entre ses doigts, sans user de sa baguette, et sorti sans un regard en arrière.

Tous les autres restèrent figés alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^_

_Une seule solution pour me faire savoir si c'est oui ou totalement non._

**_Donnez votre avis ! Laissez une review !_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_ HP_**

**_Genre_** : Aventure/Romance

**_Couple_** : Drarry

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier à ce que je fais.

**_Merci à tous, mes amis ! 30 reviews pour le chapitre précédent ! Bravo ! XD  
_**

**_Solne : _**_Merci pour ta n'auras pas attendu longtemps ! XD_**_  
Loulou :_**_ Merci pour ta review. Plus de dégout voilà la suite ^^_**_  
Charlotte :_**_Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça te plaise._**_  
Sanmayo : _**_Merci pour ta review. Le concept d'héritage n'ets pas vraiment nouveau, juste légèrement revisité ^^ Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise._**_  
Kyu: _**_Merci pour ta review. Il semblerait que le Harry au quatre vérité plaise bcp XD_**_  
Jena Potter ! _**_Ce sont des retrouvailles ! XD Le Remus qui se mange un bouclier ? Oui, ça m'a fait rire de l'écire j'avoue ^^ Et Hermione elle sait pas tjrs tout et peux avoir tort ! Il fallait absolument que mon Harry fasse attérir le cerveau du Trio d'Or XD Je voulais d'un Harry qui agi et non subit !Merci pour ta review._**_  
Lya_**_ Merci pour ta review._**_  
Ata-Chan _**_merci pour ta review. Jespère que la suite te plairas ^^ _

**__****_Bonne Lecture !_**  


* * *

_**Chapitre 5 **_

* * *

En cette douce matinée d'été, une petite silhouette poussa la porte du jardin et alla s'asseoir sous un arbre. L'air au Terrier devenait suffocant pour Harry. Jamais il n'avait cru pouvoir se sentir aussi mal dans cet endroit. Mais les faits étaient là.

Depuis sa sortie, après avoir lu la lettre deux jours plus tôt, la tension ne faisait que monter. Dumbledore était venu le premier pour lui parler et lui demander de qui était cette lettre, et son contenu. Harry l'avait remercié de son inquiétude et lui avait dis qu'elle était privé.

Le vieil homme avait insisté mais Harry s'était montré inflexible. Ils avaient eu une bonne heure de discussion, et le directeur était ensuite rentré. Quand Harry l'avait fait à son tour, encore tourmenté par ce que contenait ce message, personne ne lui avait posé de question. Il avait compris que c'était sans doute l'œuvre du directeur et lui en avait été reconnaissant.

Mais il sentait que tout le monde mourrait de curiosité et une tension en naissait. Remus le regardait avec une attention soutenu presque dérangeante. Et Harry avait eu l'envie de lui faire baisser les yeux. L'envie de lui faire comprendre qu'un chien n'avait pas à lever ainsi les yeux sur lui. L'envie de le lui faire comprendre dans une énorme souffrance, souillée de sang.

Harry en avait pâli en entendant ces pensées. Elles semblaient ne pas être sienne pourtant elles résonnaient avec sa propre voix dans sa tête. Et le plaisir malsain qui grandissait en lui à leur écoute était bien le sien.

Bien évidemment, Remus avait vu qu'il se sentait mal et l'avait fait asseoir au plus vite provoquant une nouvelle agitation dans la maison. Il avait réussi à rassurer tout le monde en disant qu'il n'avait simplement pas eu le temps de manger et que son corps le lui rappelait.

Molly lui avait servi un énorme bol de porridge qu'il avait littéralement engloutit avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais il n'avait pas menti en disant avoir faim. Remus avait ri de son appétit et Harry avait décidé de monté dans la chambre. L'atmosphère ayant parut s'alléger quelque peu avant qu'il ne monte c'est donc d'un pas un peu moins lourd qu'il le fit.

Il espérait pouvoir lire un peu à l'écart le livre sur les créatures magiques. Les pensées qui l'avaient assailli plus tôt lui faisaient peur. Il avait eu peur de se dévoiler en faisant des choses étranges en étant poussé par son instinct, mais à ce moment là, il avait surtout pensé au fait de mangé de la viande crue, renifler le derrière des gens passant à sa porté ou se mettre à hurler à la lune.

Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il pourrait faire du mal au gens qu'il aimait. Et cela l'effrayait totalement. Il lui faudrait faire des recherches, pour trouver de quelle créature magique il descendait. Peut être trouverait il un indice dans le livre de Malfoy ou dans un de ses ouvrages scolaires. Mais Ron avait décidé de l'accompagné à l'étage.

__ « Harry ?_

__ Oui ?_

__ Eh bien, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de cette dispute hier avec Mione._

__ Non, c'est bon. Tu sais, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. C'est juste… je ne sais pas. Je me suis énervé c'est tout._

__ Je comprends. Mais réconciliez-vous vite parce que c'est vraiment dur d'être entre vous._

__ T'en fais pas. J'irais la voir et je m'excuserais._

__ Ok. Parce qu'entre nous elle avait pas vraiment tort. Je veux dire, je sais qu'on t'a suivis parce qu'on l'a voulu, mais on n'aurait pas pu ne pas te suivre tu es notre ami. Mais ça nous mène toujours dans des situations pas possibles. Ce serait sans doute plus facile, si tu ne faisais pas toujours la chose à ne pas faire. Déjà avec les accromentula, puis l'an dernier avec l'incident du Ministère. Et puis quoi ? Tu fais des erreurs, Ok. T'es humain, Ok. Mais ça coute des vies. Ou pourrait en couter. Et nous on te suit dans tout ces trucs avec pour seul récompense de plus en plus de blessures et cicatrices alors que tu donne aux jumeaux 500 galions d'or ! Je trouve ça fort quant même. »_

Harry qui l'avait écouté, avec le sourire puis avec contrariété, avait été proprement choqué par les propos de son ami. Ron avait mis une telle hargne dans ses derniers mots. Une telle colère rentrée. Une telle rancœur. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son ami, lui tiendrait rigueur d'avoir donné cet argent à ses frères.

Alerté par son silence, Ron avait baissé les yeux pour croiser son regard choqué. Il avait sans doute pris conscience de la porté de ses paroles, car il avait rougi jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles et avait quitté la chambre précipitamment. Ils ne s'était plus reparlé depuis.

Le reste de la journée s'était écoulé dans une sorte de brouillard. Remus était parti après le dîner vers les 21heure, accompagné bien sûr de Tonks. Les adolescents n'avait pas cherché à faire la fête comme la veille, chacun se rendant dans sa chambre, Harry s'isolant dans celle de Percy qu'on lui avait proposé à son arrivé. Il avait décliné l'offre préférant rester avec Ron, mais ce soir là il avait assurément préféré rester seul.

Mais l'une des choses les plus difficiles s'était produite la veille. Il avait décidé d'aller voir Hermione pour s'expliquer ne supportant plus cette situation. Il voulait arrangé les choses, au moins avec elle. Ses mots avaient été trop durs, il devait s'excuser. Mais la jeune fille l'avait prise de court, venant le voir accompagné d'un Ron mal à l'aise.

__ « Harry, je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'explique._

__ Je suis d'accord Hermignonne. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis l'autre jour. Les mots on dépassé ma pensée. J'étais en colère…. Je suis désolé._

__ Oh ! Harry moi aussi. Tu n'avais pas tort sur le fait est qu'on savait qu'on risquait notre vie, en te suivant. Ce serait malhonnête de ma part de prétendre le contraire. Nous avons tous les deux des choses à nous reprocher. »_

_Ils se sourirent soulagé que cette dispute soit derrière eux puis s'étaient enlacés. Ron était resté à l'écart toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Mais ne voulant pas gâcher ce bon moment entre ami, Harry s'était rapproché et avait posé sa main sur son bras. Ron avait parut surpris, mais il avait resserré son étreinte sur son bras et le roux avait souris. Il leur faudrait parler plus tard pour démêler tout cela, mais pas maintenant._

__ « Bien, je suis contente qu'on ait pu se réconcilier. Maintenant on peut parler de cette fameuse lettre. »_

_Harry se tendit ne s'attendant pas à aborder ce sujet. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui le regardait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qu'elle perdit bien vite.  
_

__ « Il n'y a rien à en dire Hermione._

__ Comment ça ? Tu l'as bien lu. Tu dois bien savoir qui te l'as envoyé et ce qu'elle disait, fit elle en fronçant les sourcils. »_

_Le survivant passa une main dans ses cheveux retenant un soupir de lassitude._

__ « Oui, je sais tout cela, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler._

__ Mais pourquoi ?_

__ Parce que je ne souhaite pas en parler tout simplement. J'ai confiance en vous mais il y a certaine chose que je souhaite garder pour moi. »_

_Le silence prit ses droits dans la pièce. Ses amis le regardaient avec étonnement et interrogation. Il savait que d'habitude, il leur disait tout, mais pas cette fois. Et rien de ce qu'ils pourraient en dire ne changerait ce fait._

__ « Harry si c'est à cause de notre dispute, parce que j'ai dis que tu nous entrainais dans des situations impossibles…_

__ Non, Hermione. Ou en tout cas pas seulement. Les choses changent et je ne pourrais plus tout vous dire. De plus s'il vous arrivait quelque chose je m'en voudrais. Et Molly ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il vaut mieux que vous oubliez ça._

__ Mais Harry c'était forcément important. Une telle protection frôle la magie noire. Quant au fait que tu ais pensé à cette technique, je vois rien de plus suspicieux._

__ Suspicieux ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues au juste ?_

__ Rien du tout. Je te dis juste ce qu'un œil extérieur verrait._

__ Je n'ai pas besoin d'un œil extérieur._

__ Mais bon sang Harry ! Tu as même refusé de le dire à Dumbledore !_

__ Parce que ça ne concerne que moi !_

__ Tu ne me feras pas croire ça. On ne met pas ce genre de protection sur une lettre banal._

__ On va s'arrêter là, Hermione. Je n'ai jamais dis que cette lettre n'avait pas d'importance, juste que ça ne concernait que moi. Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. »_

La discussion s'était arrêtée là, et Hermione en colère et surtout vexée, face à son silence, avait de nouveau claqué la porte. Il devinait qu'elle s'inquiétait mais elle passait les limites selon lui. Ron avait hésité quelques secondes puis l'avait suivi. Resté seul, Harry n'avait pu que soupirer.

Maintenant assit tout seul sous cet arbre, il ne pouvait que repenser au contenu de cette lettre.

**_Content de voir que tu as lu le livre. Quelqu'un viendra te voir avant la fin des vacances. Je ne sais pas quand, mais sois sûr tes gardes pour ne pas manquer sa visite. Il n'est pas hostile, je lui confirais ma vie s'il le fallait. D'ailleurs, je l'ai déjà fait. Fais lui confiance, il t'aidera._**

**_M._**

Qui était cette personne que Malfoy voulait lui envoyer ? Et que lui voulait-elle ? N'aurait-il pas pu être plus précis ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Bien que protégé, le courrier aurait pu tomber entre de mauvaise main. S'ils avaient réussi à le lire cela aurait posé problème qu'il y ais mis trop d'information.

D'ailleurs tout du début jusqu'à la fin était fait pour n'être compris que par eux deux. L'absence de salutation diminuait le risque, tout comme l'absence de signature nette. Par contre le fait de parler du livre au début faisait savoir à Harry qui lui avait écris.

Harry soupira. Curieusement, il aurait préféré revoir Malfoy. Il repoussa cette pensée et se laissa aller à la contemplation du paysage.

_**HP/DM**_

Albus Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau en pleine réflexion. La lettre reçue par le jeune Potter occupait bien entendu son esprit mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Il y avait son comportement quelque peu agressif et mordant. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Remus, l'enfant leur en voudrait toujours de lui avoir fait des cachoteries sur la nature de son lien avec Voldemort.

Mais qui pourrait le lui reprocher songea-t-il avec lassitude. Sirius avait bien faillit en mourir, et le directeur n'osait penser à la colère et la peine qu'aurait ressenti le jeune homme si ça avait été le cas.

Ce refus de lui dire de qui venait la lettre l'inquiétait aussi. Qui pouvait bien envoyer ce genre de courrier protégé au survivant ? Et que racontait cette lettre ? Il avait bien une idée sur le qui, mais cela lui semblait difficilement possible.

Le Mahes.

Il aurait enfin pris contact avec l'élu ? Mais quand ? Il s'était assuré de faire surveillé le garçon vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Alors à quel moment l'aurait-il vu ? Pourtant si cette lettre était bien de lui ils avaient déjà du être en contact, pour qu'Harry ne manifeste que si peu d'étonnement.

Il fallait pousser Harry à se confier. Ce ne serait pas chose facile après avoir perdu sa confiance, il y a si peu de temps. Mais s'il connaissait l'identité du Mahes, il devrait le lui dire, car il devait mettre cette personne en sécurité pour que Voldemort ne lui fasse pas du mal ou ne tente de lui voler son pouvoir.

De plus ce que cette puissante créature apporterait à l'Ordre serait un pouvoir incomparable. L'avoir comme soutien serait une grande avancé dans leur lutte. Il lui faudrait trouver un moyen de le contrôler mais comment ? Le meilleur moyen serait en premier lieu de connaitre sa véritable identité.

Les yeux bleus au contour strié de fines ridules se posèrent sur un parchemin étendu sur le bureau. Une lettre de Severus. Il lui annonçait l'une des pires nouvelles venues à ce jour : les étudiants de sixième et septième années du cercle intérieur seraient marqués.

Cela représentait une dizaine d'élève en tout : Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bullstrode, Alan Rockwood, Daphné Greengrass et Arlan Prent. Nul doute que le Lord s'assurait de ne pas avoir le Mahes dans son entourage le plus proche puisque le défenseur de la lumière ne pouvait porter la marque.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier Merlin que quel qu'il soit l'héritier ne se fasse pas prendre, s'il était l'un de ces jeunes gens.

_**DM/HP**_

Harry était excédé. Déjà que la tension dans la maison était invivable mais si en plus Ginny s'y mettait. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il avait reçu la fameuse lettre de Malfoy, et les choses au Terrier n'allaient pas en s'améliorant. L'autre matin, quand il avait été sous l'arbre espérant un moment de calme et de solitude, Ginny l'avait rejoint pour discuter.

Ça aurait pu partir d'une bonne intention, mais très vite le Survivant avait trouvé cette situation insupportable. Elle devenait, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, vraiment trop collante. Toujours sur ses talons, à tenter de le réconforter, à le rassurer sur l'amitié de Ron et Hermione ainsi que sur l'amour que Molly lui portait, alors que tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était un peu de solitude.

Il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il aimerait un peu de solitude, mais s'était heurté à un mur. Peut être y mettait-il trop de forme mais il ne souhaitait pas la blessé et ainsi empiré une situation déjà trop complexe. Elle voulait être une bonne amie et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cela.

Réussissant à s'arracher à ses griffes, il avait trouvé refuge sous ce qu'il en venait à appeler _son_ arbre. Il y venait presque tous les matins maintenant pour un moment de repos et de solitude. Un soupir de soulagement, de lassitude et de contrariété mêlés s'échappa de ses lèvres. La vie devenait bien trop difficile.

Un bruit soudain à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête et surtout lever sa baguette. Il fit quelques pas, incertain, quand un miaulement s'éleva. Un miaulement ? Harry resta figé une minute se pourrait-il que… ?

Il marcha plus vite vers l'origine du son pour trouver un félin à la fourrure bleu verte. Surpris, Harry qui s'attendait à tombé sur un matou blanc, resta figé. Quel était donc cette créature étrange ?

Assis sur l'herbe grasse un animal à l'air félin l'observait. Cela ne pouvait pas être un chat n'est-ce pas ? Pas avec ce pelage vert d'eau ? L'animal le fixait de ses grands yeux jaunes, sa queue s'agitant mollement dans son dos. Il n'était pas bien grand, mais quand même plus qu'un banal matou, sans doute de la taille d'un lionceau. Il poussa un bâillement et se leva étirant son corps félin, sans toute fois le quitter des yeux.

La créature se mit debout sur ses quatre pattes, puis l'air sembla vibrer tout autour de lui. En quelque seconde un homme se dressa face à Harry qui releva sa baguette qu'il avait abaissée.

L'homme d'environ une petite trentaine d'année, paraissait immense face à Harry. Il devait mesurer prêt de deux mètres, peut être un peu moins. D'une carrure impressionnante, il donnait l'impression à Harry de n'être qu'un fétu de paille sur son chemin. Il irradiait littéralement de puissance, mais sur ses traits une expression douce prenait place.

Ses cheveux auburn et tout en boucles jouaient doucement sur sa nuque. Sa peau couleur café au lait ne faisait que faire ressortir ses yeux aux teintes verts d'eau. Les pommettes hautes, les lèvres épaisses mais bien dessiné où un petit sourire aussi doux qu'amusé avait prit place.

Une robe sorcière à teinte marron foncé où ça et là prenait place des arabesques beiges. Même sans s'y connaitre, Harry devinait que son tissu fin et soyeux était de haute qualité. Quand l'homme parla, sa voix grave et profonde sembla résonner dans tout le corps du Survivant.

_ « Eh, bien. Ton protecteur ne t'a-t-il pas prévenu de ma visite ? »

Harry eut un temps d'arrêt, cherchant à comprendre ce que venait de dire l'homme. Puis le souvenir de la lettre de Draco remonta à sa conscience.

_ « C'est de vous dont parlait…

_ Ne prononce pas son nom. Nous ne savons pas qui pourrait nous écouter. Le mieux serait que tu prennes l'habitude de l'appeler Protecteur ou Gardien au lieu d'utiliser son prénom.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Des gens veulent s'emparer de son pouvoir d'un côté comme de l'autre. Que l'on sache son nom pourrait se révéler problématique.

_ D'accord. » Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que Harry ne se reprenne. « Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi vous a-t-il envoyé ?

_ Je suis le père du Protecteur, et il m'a envoyé t'aider. »

Le père de Draco… Non, le père du protecteur. Draco lui avait dis que le titre de Mahes passait de de possesseur à héritier. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'il était le précédent Mahes ? Sans doute. Après tout, il s'était transformé en félin, tout comme Draco l'avait fait.

_ « Je ne peux pas rester quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre. Mais je reviendrais cette nuit. Retrouve-moi ici, je t'attendrais.

_ Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? Que vous ne voulez pas m'attirez de nuit pour m'enlever ou me tuer ? »

L'homme sourit. Un sourire si doux qu'Harry se sentit stupide de croire qu'il lui ferait du mal. Mais il se devait d'être méfiant, Malfoy lui-même ne lui avait-il pas dit d'être plus prudent ?

_ « Si j'avais voulu t'enlever ou te tuer ce serait déjà fait. Nous avons beau être en plein jour nous sommes seuls ici. »

Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, indécis. Mais le claquement d'une porte lui fit détourner son attention. Apparemment, quelqu'un venait dans le jardin. Il se tourna pour dire à l'homme de s'en aller, mais il ne fit à nouveau que cette créature féline qui l'observait. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les fourrés.

Harry se tourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Ou plutôt nouvelle arrivante. Retenant un soupir, il se força à faire un sourire un brin crispé, en accueillant Ginny.

_**DM/HP**_

Il faisait nuit, et tous les Weasley étaient couchés depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Prenant toutes les précautions possibles, il se glissa à l'extérieur de la maison. La pensée stupide que si sa carrière de sauveur ne marchait pas, il pourrait se recycler en tant que voleur lui traversa l'esprit. Il secoua la tête face à tant de stupidité, ayant tout de même un sourire aux lèvres.

Assit dans le jardin, à l'abri de la vue que pouvait donner les fenêtres, l'homme l'attendait déjà. Il se leva à son approche et lui tendit la main. Harry hésita une seconde avant de la prendre. C'était plus fort que lui, exactement comme avec Draco tout en étant différent. La sensation qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il devait lui faire confiance enflait dans sa poitrine.

L'inconnu l'attira sous le couvert des arbres puis se tourna vers lui, lâchant sa main en lui souriant.

_ « J'étais sûr que tu viendrais.

_ Comment ? Je n'étais même pas sûr moi-même, y a à peine dix minutes, dit Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

_ Tout simplement parce que je te connais Harry Potter. Il y a longtemps que je t'observe. Je connais ta curiosité, fit-il avec un sourire. Et il y a aussi le net avantage au fait que tu sois une créature magique. »

Harry se figea à ces mots. Était-ce Draco qui le lui avait dis ? Peut être. Mais s'il était ce qu'il prétendait être il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de Draco pour le lui dire. Son odorat devait le lui avoir indiqué. Harry fronça les sourcils à une nouvelle idée : en quoi cela représentait-il un avantage ?

Un petit rire le tira de ses pensées avant qu'il n'ai pu poser sa question.

_ « Il a raison. On peut lire absolument toutes tes pensées sur ton visage. »

Harry rougit en se souvenant des paroles de Draco, puis se renfrogna face à cet homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom et qui se moquait de lui.

_ « Avant de vous moquer de moi, peut être pourriez vous me dire votre nom ?

_ Il est vrai que je manque à tous mes devoirs. Mon nom est Shaï.

_ Shaï ? C'est étrange comme nom.

_ Oh. Je suis sûr que tu en connais de plus étrange. »

Harry pensa à divers prénom comme Draco, Billius le second prénom de Ron, à Hermione qui ne courrait pas vraiment les rue nom plus, à Sirius et Remus. Et même à Nymphadora et Luna. Il ne pouvait que reconnaitre que Shaï avait raison.

_ « Bien. Si vous me disiez pourquoi vous êtes là, maintenant ?

_ Je tenais à te rencontrer au moins une fois avant mon départ.

_ Votre départ ?

_ Cette guerre n'est pas mienne. C'est la tienne et celle de ton Protecteur. S'il m'appel à l'aide je pourrais l'aider dans une certaine limite mais cela s'arrête là.

_ Pourquoi vouliez vous me voir alors ?

_ Par curiosité en premier lieu. Je voulais connaitre le nouvel élu. Je t'ai longtemps observé de loin, mais rien ne remplace une bonne discussion. »

Shaï sortie sa baguette et Harry resserra sa prise sur la sienne. D'un coup un des buissons et une vielle souche d'arbre se transformèrent en fauteuil. Il s'assit dans l'un et invita Harry à faire de même dans l'autre.

_ « Un peu de lumière ne serait pas du luxe mais nous devons nous faire discret alors la lumière des étoiles suffira.

_ Alors, reprit Harry en s'asseyant. Cette rencontre n'est que pour une petite discussion ? »

Il trouvait ça un peu fort. La lettre de Malfoy avait provoqué un désordre pas possible, on risquait à tout moment de les surprendre et tout ça parce que monsieur voulait lui parler face à face ? Il aurait deux mots à dire au blond quand il se reverrait.

_ « Pas seulement non. Le protecteur m'a demandé si je pouvais trouver de qu'elle genre de créature tu as hérité. Pour cela il faut que tu détaches ton médaillon que je puisse te voir et flairer ton odeur.

_ Flairer ?

_ On trouve souvent plus d'indication avec son nez qu'avec ses yeux. » L'homme souriait toujours alors qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils.

_ « Est-ce que ça veut dire que le médaillon camoufle l'odeur aussi ?

_ Pas vraiment. Il la modifie pour qu'elle ressemble à ce qu'elle était avant. Mais en cherchant bien on pourrait y trouver des différences. Rassurez vous Remus Lupin ne sait pas quoi chercher donc il ne pourra rien découvrir. »

C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Pourtant c'était évident que si Malfoy l'avait senti, Remus en aurait fait autant. Il grinça des dents pensant qu'il ne faisait vraiment pas attention aux choses importantes. Il se devait d'être plus attentif aux détails, ils étaient en guerre bon sang !

Hésitant un peu, il fini tout de même par porter ses main à sa nuque et détacha son collier. Il sentit comme la diminution d'une pression qu'il n'avait pas senti avant. C'était comme de réaliser que son sac était lourd après l'avoir déposé.

En face de lui de lui l'homme fit apparaitre une petite boule d'énergie qui vola avec légèreté jusqu'à lui en l'invitant à se lever. En douceur elle tourna autour de sa tête avant de descendre toujours en tournant autour de son corps de plus en plus bas. Elle éclairait tout son être pour permettre à l'homme en face de lui de se faire une bonne idée de son physique.

Arrivé à ses pieds elle remonta se posté devant son visage. Shaï s'approcha et avec un comportement assez médical lui fit ouvrir la bouche. Il haussa un sourcil étonné.

_ « Quoi ? Demanda Harry.

_ C'est juste que… »

D'un mouvement de la main, il éteignit la sphère lumineuse et recula, retournant s'assoir dans son fauteuil et invitant le brun à faire de même.

_ « Harry, je ne sais pas bien ce que tu es, mais… Quel genre de sensation ou de pensée as tu eu ces derniers temps. »

Le brun lui parla de son envie de se cacher, d'entourer son « nid » de piège, de retourner dans sa grotte. La pulsion sauvage qu'il avait eue envers Remus, difficilement contrôlable. Et il lui parla du feu.

Ce jour là où il avait brûlé la lettre envoyé par Draco. Il ne s'en était rendu compte que bien après quand Ginny lui avait demandé comment il avait fait. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas un évènement bénin. Les flammes qu'il avait produite, sans prononcé une seule parole et sans sa baguette, n'était en rien celle d'un _incendio_.

_ « Bien. Tout cela est assez spécial, à vrai dire. »

Shaï semblait perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'Harry s'impatientait. L'homme semblait avoir vu quelque chose qui le perturbait mais ne semblait pas décidé à en parler. Au bout d'une bonne minute de silence Harry craqua.

_ « Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Shaï releva la tête pour tomber dans deux prunelles d'un rouge rubis presque luisant. Surpris, il regarda Harry avec attention et vit ce que son héritier avait pris pour des crocs dépassé de ses lèvres. Il fallait calmer le brun. Son irritation bien que justifié prenait de trop grande proportion.

_ « Harry, tu dois te contrôler.

_ Je me contrôle ! Cria-t-il. »

Harry soupira, se rendant compte de sa mauvaise foi. Il inspira, puis expira profondément en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ils avaient repris leur habituelle teinte émeraude.

_ « Désolé, murmura-t-il.

_ Ce n'est rien. Je pense… je crois que ta… mutation dirons nous n'est pas encore totalement achevé. Et que c'est pourquoi tu es aussi prompt à t'enflammer.

_ Comment ça ?

_ C'est un peu comme un problème d'hormone. Ton corps change et il en est saturé. Quand tu t'es regardé la première fois, as tu vu cette mèche rouge dans tes cheveux ?

_ Une mèche rouge ? »

D'un mouvement de tête et à l'aide de sa main, il fit passer ses cheveux devant. Shaï fit réapparaitre la sphère de lumière pour qu'il puisse mieux voir. Et en effet une longue mèche noire colorait ses cheveux corbeau.

_ « Non, ce n'était pas là avant.

_ Je ne tiens pas à te mettre sur une mauvaise voie, ou à te faire croire des choses fausses. Le mieux est que j'y aille. Je ferais mes recherches et je ferais savoir le résultat à ton protecteur, qui te le fera parvenir à son tour.

_ Très bien, répondit Harry après une légère hésitation. »

Il sentait que l'homme était assez perturbé mais qu'il ne lui ferait par de rien sans en être sûr et certain. D'un côté ça l'agaçait même s'il comprenait. Si Shaï l'inquiétait maintenant, il passerait des jours à se poser des questions, se rongeant les ongles. Déjà qu'il ne dormait que difficilement. Et si en plus tout se révélait faux… Mieux valait attendre pour savoir.

Pensant aux paroles de Shaï sur son héritage, il fronça les sourcils.

_ « Mais que voulez vous dire en disant que ma mutation n'est pas terminé ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais encore changer ? Demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

_ Oui, mais l'amulette cachera tout au reste du monde.

_ Sans doute mais n'était ce pas sensé se passer le jour de mon anniversaire alors…

_ Il arrive que les changements soient trop importants, pour que le corps les supporte en un jour. Le jour de l'anniversaire, les bases de ces changements sont apposées. Le corps subit comme une préparation à ce qui lui arrivera. Je pense qu'à ton anniversaire, les changements internes se sont produits. Mais qu'ils ne sont pas suffisants pour la suite.

_ Vous parlez de mes… organes ?

_ Oui. Par contre, je ne pense pas que tu subiras d'autres changements physiques visibles. Ceux que tu as déjà subis sont trop minimes. Tu n'en subiras pas d'autre.

_ Mais je… je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi mon héritage n'est il pas complet ?

_ Imagine un peu… comme si tu étais un Dracon, fit Shaï en plissant les yeux. Une nouvelle glande devrait apparaitre comme chez les nouveaux nés. Son apparition ne signifierait pas que tu puisses cracher des flammes. Il faudrait d'abord qu'elle arrive à maturité. Et même quand elle serait à maturité, il faudrait aussi que ta gorge reçoive assez de fluide pour que tu puisses cracher des flammes en toute sécurité. Si tu avais reçu directement une glande mature ou se serait elle logé ? Et même si ton corps avait supporté cet envahissement soudain, la glande n'aurait jamais sécrété assez d'enzyme pour ta gorge si tu avais tout de suite craché du feu.

_ Mais les sorciers qui héritent de créature comme les Faé ou les vélanes, n'ont qu'une seule journée pour s'adapter.

_ En effet. Mais ce sont des créatures proches de la race humaine. Ayant sans doute des ancêtres communs. Plus on s'écarte de la race humaine et plus l'héritage prends du temps. Les modifications interviennent nettement plus au niveau de leur magie. Les vélanes ou les Faé n'ont pas de nouvelle capacité physique qui nécessiterait une adaptation du corps. C'est plus une modification magique. Bien sûr il y a les ailes dans certains cas pour les vélanes, mais ce sont des ajouts externes je dirais. Puisqu'elles n'empiètent sur aucun organe humain existant. »

Harry l'observait la peur au ventre maintenant. Est-ce que cet homme lui disait qu'il allait devenir une sorte de monstre ? Qu'il allait perdre son humanité ? Heureusement, Shaï vit la peur dans ses yeux.

_ « Harry, es tu du genre à avoir des relations sexuelles avec des créatures visqueuses poilus et à multiples pattes ?

_ De quoi ! »

Proprement choqué, le petit brun observait l'homme hilare face à lui. Shaï avait du mal à recouvrer son contrôle à la vue de ce petit visage si consterné. Mais il parvint finalement.

_ « Alors par Morgan, pourquoi penses tu que tes ancêtres l'auraient fait ?

_ Je ne…

_ Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne pensais pas être en train de te transformer en une sorte de monstre ? Une créature velu ou à écaille qui mangerait les humains ? »

Harry rougit pris en faute. C'était assez rageant d'être aussi transparent. Mais c'est vrai que si son aspect approchait d'une créature magique, il fallait que son ancêtre ait eu des relations avec elle. Et il était assez logique de penser que cette créature l'avait séduite. Hors un monstre, n'y serait très certainement pas parvenu.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et de lassitude mêlés. C'est que mine de rien, il se faisait tard et ces derniers jours au Terrier n'avait pas été de tout repos.

_ « Alors je vais garder forme humaine ?

_ C'est plus que probable. N'oublie pas que même en ayant hérité tu garde une parcelle de toi humaine. De plus quelle qu'elle soit, ta créature magique doit soit avoir une forme ou au moins une apparence humaine. »

Le survivant hocha la tête comprenant.

_ « Bien. Je vais y aller maintenant. Il se fait tard et tu as besoin de repos. Je commencerais mes recherches dès l'aube.

_ D'accord, acquiesça Harry puis hésitant une seconde, il se lança mal à l'aise. Et quand est-ce que je reverrais… hum… le protecteur ?

_ Normalement à la rentrée scolaire, fit Shaï avec un sourire, ne manquant tout de même pas la mine déçu du brun. Il avait quelques soucis, mais je pense avoir fait au mieux pour y parer.

_ Des soucis ?

_ Tu auras ta réponse demain matin, en lisant la Gazette. »

Un peu perturbé par ses paroles, Harry accepta tout de même cette réponse. Shaï lui promit de faire le plus vite possible pour ses recherches. Ils se saluèrent et l'homme disparut dans la nuit.

Ayant remis son collier c'est un peu dans la lune qu'Harry rentra. Des millions de pensées s'agitaient dans sa tête. Toutes sans réponse. De quels soucis parlait Shaï ? Est-ce que Malfoy allait bien ? Shaï avait dit qu'il saurait demain, grâce au journal, mais cela lui semblait une réponse assez flou. Quel genre de soucis le blond pourrait-il avoir et qui s'inscrive dans la Gazette ?

Et puis Shaï était lui aussi un mystère. Il lui avait donné une petite trentaine d'année, mais en lui parlant il s'était rendu compte qu'il semblait plus vieux. Si ce que Malfoy avait dis était vrai, il était le précédent Mahes mais n'apporterait son aide que peu de temps et sur peu de chose.

Le tout sans oublier ses propres origines. N'aurait il pas pu se satisfaire d'être un sorcier normal ? Non, il fallait qu'il hérite ! Et ne pouvait-il pas entrer en héritage d'une créature familière comme un elfe ? Non, il fallait qu'il tombe sur une créature qui pouvait lui faire pousser une queue pendant la nuit !

À cette pensée il écarquilla les yeux avant de poser une main sur son postérieur. Il resta saisi durant quelques secondes. Puis il se rendant compte de l'air idiot qu'il devait avoir, rentra dans la maison. Se félicitant mentalement de ne pas l'avoir utilisé avant, il songea que la potion calmante de Malfoy lui serait bien utile ce soir.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

_Alors ? Comment ça il se passe rien ? Bien sûr qu'il s'en passe des choses ! On rencontre Shaï, et on en apprend plus sur l'apparence de Harry. Les choses s'enveniment entre lui et ses amis et Ginny pot de colle montre sont vrai visage. Bon je suis un peu méchante avec Ginny, mais on verra comment ça évolue ^^_

_Alors vous en pensez quoi ?** N'oubliez pas les reviews mes amis ! **_

_Dans le prochain chapitre tout le monde prépare la rentrée ! Et quand je dis tout le monde, c'est tout le monde !_


	7. Chapter 6

**_ HP_**

**_Genre_** : Aventure/Romance

**_Couple_** : Drarry

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier à ce que je fais.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

_**Nepheria** Merci pour ta review. _  
_**Adenoide** Merci pour ta review.C'est sûr c'est une des choses qui m'a souvent horripilé avec Hermione qu'elle soit gentille ou "mauvaise" c'est son côté fouineur. Un autre mari riche et célèbre ? Mais ça ne se trouve pas à tout les coins de rue c'est bien pourquoi elle ne lui laisse pas une chance de s'évader XD Porter des enfants ? Je ne sais pas. Il a seize ans, n'a pas fini l'école, a un mage noir à tuer, et n'a mm pas de petit ami donc il a d'autre priorité ^^ Et nous on saura quand lui saura donc...Merci pour ta review._  
_**Ata-Chan** : Pour le Dumby manipulateur tu n'as pas fini de le voir. Merci pour ta review._  
_**Solne**: A quelle fréquence je publie ? Une fois par semaine ou toute les deux semaines selon l'avance que j'ai sur les chapitres. Et mon bon vouloir ^^_  
_Une forte idée sur la provenance de son héritage ? Envoie moi un mp (si tu es inscrite) on en discutera. Ginny niaise ? Ben, c'est Ginny XD lâche toi pour les baffes fais toi plaisir. C'est un perso que je n'apprécie pas comme tu l'aura deviné ^^_  
_Et oui le couple Hermy/Ron rempli toutes ses obligations. Même dans les livres il me tapaient sur les nerfs..._  
_Le passage sur les prénoms, c'est aussi du vécu ! Non mais, si je rencontre un gars qui s'appel Draco, y aura bien un moment de blanc XD C'est sans parler de Scorpius, Severus et le pire selon moi : Nymphadora. C'est des prénoms que l'on ne donne pas à des enfants à notre époque. En tout cas pas si on les aime XD Merci pour ta review !_  
_**Charlotte** : Merci pour ta review. _

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

* * *

Il était tard dans la nuit quand Harry s'éveilla. Ayant toujours des difficultés avec Ron, il n'était pas retourné dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec lui. On pouvait même dire qu'il avait fini par prendre ses appartements dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy, puisqu'il y avait descendu sa valise.

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis la visite de Shaï et Harry n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Dra- de Malfoy. Il tachait de ne pas s'inquiéter mais c'était plus fort que lui. Shaï lui avait dit qu'il le reverrait à Poudlard et d'une certaine façon et bien qu'il ne l'admette pas vraiment, Harry attendait ça avec impatience.

Il voulait surtout des explications sur les nouvelles de _la Gazette des Sorciers_. Shaï avait dit qu'il y trouverait sa réponse, mais il n'y avait trouvé que plus de question.

_**« Les Aurors à Poudlard ! »**_

Voilà ce que titrait la presse, en première page. Ainsi Harry avait appris que tous les élèves de la cinquième à la septième année subiraient un contrôle le jour de la rentrée. On leur demanderait de soulever leur manche gauche pour prouver qu'il n'était pas des mangemorts. C'était pour une fois l'une des meilleures décisions que Fudge ait pris, même si sur le long terme cela pouvait poser problème.

Mais est-ce que Shaï avait un rapport avec cette décision ? Il disait que c'était un coup de main pour Draco. Mais en quoi cela pouvait-il bien l'aider ? Est-ce que des mangemorts avaient pour mission d'infiltrer Poudlard ? Mais même si des marqués ne pouvaient pas entrer, des étudiants fidèles au Lord lui serviraient d'espion et même plus si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. À bien y réfléchir l'idée de Fudge était stupide.

Harry en avait assez de se poser des questions. Mais il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire d'autre en pleine nuit, de plus il ne s'était pas encore réconcilié avec Ron et Hermione. L'envie de faire le premier pas lui manquait cependant. Après tout il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Où était le problème, quant au fait qu'il veuille avoir une certaine intimité, en ne révélant pas le contenu de sa correspondance à d'autres ? Devait-il s'excuser pour ça ? Certainement pas.

Hermione n'avait pas son mot à dire sur ce qu'il faisait en priver. Ne pouvait-elle pas respecter sa volonté ? Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait de la nature de cette lettre, sellé d'une bien étrange façon. Mais s'il disait que ce n'était pas dangereux, ne pouvait-elle pas lui faire confiance ? Avait-il perdu toute crédibilité avec l'incident du ministère l'an dernier ?

Et puis c'était Ron qui lui avait sorti des choses incroyables, mettant en avant une nouvelle sorte de jalousie et de rancœur rentrée. Honnêtement, il était fatigué par cette facette de son ami, qui ne semblait pas bien comprendre, que sa richesse allait de paire avec la perte de ses parents. Cet héritage lui prouvait à chaque fois qu'il était orphelin.

De plus, le cadeau fait au jumeau avait été fait sur une impulsion. Ces deux là avaient un rêve, un idéale à atteindre. Cela lui avait fait du bien de penser que de toute cette horreur, qu'avait été sa quatrième année, un peu de bien en était sortie. Et ce, un peu grâce à lui. Il venait de redonné naissance -même si involontairement- au plus grand mage noir du siècle, apportant souffrance au monde. Alors penser qu'il avait aidé ne serait-ce qu'un peu des gens à réaliser leur rêve avait un peu soulagé son cœur meurtri.

Mais ça, Ron ne le comprendrait pas. Ou alors il faudrait le lui expliquer en détail. Cependant cela sonnait trop comme une justification aux oreilles d'Harry. Hors cet argent était le sien. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas eu la sensation de l'avoir vraiment mérité, mais il n'empêche qu'il était à lui, et donc qu'il pouvait en user selon son bon vouloir. Alors pourquoi se justifier ?

C'était encore à Ron de venir s'excuser. Pas à lui de demander pardon pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise.

Harry avait l'impression d'être de retour en quatrième année. Sauf que cette fois bien que ce soit Ron le jaloux, c'était Hermione qui ne le croyait pas. Il y avait en plus un sujet qu'il aurait voulu aborder avec eux, mais tout cela rendait cette conversation impossible. Et plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que ce serait peut être mieux de tout garder pour lui. Il doutait de plus en plus de Ron et Hermione. Il eut un sourire amer en pensant que c'était ses meilleurs amis, les gens qui étaient sensés le connaitre le mieux et en qui il devait pouvoir placer toute sa confiance.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se sentit seul comme jamais. C'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il porta la main à son pendentif.

_**DM/HP**_

_ « Je vous dis que ça n'a pas d'importance mère.

_ Bien sûr que cela en a. Severus se pose des questions maintenant. Et que suis-je sensé lui dire ?

_ Strictement rien. Nous n'avons rien à voir dans la décision de Fudge. C'est la vérité non ?

_ Oui, mais…

_ Non, mère. Contentez-vous de lui dire la vérité.

_ Une partie de la vérité.

_ Il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus. C'est autant pour notre sécurité que la sienne.

_ Mais il se doute déjà de cela. Alors pourquoi ne pas simplement tout lui dire ? Surtout après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi. Pour nous.

_ Nous en avons déjà discuté. Il est inutile d'en rediscuter encore. »

Draco clôtura la conversation en quittant la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il était excédé par cette discussion qu'il avait déjà mainte fois eue avec sa mère. Mais d'une certaine façon, même s'il ne pouvait accéder à sa demande, il la comprenait. Après tout cela concernait son parrain Severus, et c'était un homme qu'il aimait et respectait profondément. Souvent quand il était enfant, il s'était surpris à souhaiter ardemment que ce soit lui son père.

Mais il ne pouvait pas céder et tout lui dire. Bien sur il l'aimait et ne prétendait pas que Severus n'était pas assez intelligent pour faire le rapprochement entre le marquage et la soudaine décision de Fudge. Mais rien ne les rattachait eux à cette nouvelle. Donc Severus n'avait aucune raison de penser qu'ils étaient en rapport avec cela, puisque Draco n'était pas forcément le seul à ne pas vouloir recevoir la marque. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient vraiment pas responsables de cette décision.

Draco se demandait comment Shaï avait bien pu intervenir dans tout cela. C'est à quelques minutes de son départ définitif de son manoir, qu'il avait reçu le message de son mentor, l'avertissant que tout était réglé. Sans plus de détail. Mais comment avait-il obtenu de Fudge, qui était un homme lâche, craintif et étonnement stupide, qu'il agisse ainsi ? C'était tout de même, une presque défiance envers le seigneur des ténèbres.

Mais l'important était là. Voldemort avait besoin de ses meilleurs éléments -dont Draco- dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Il avait besoin d'espions sûrs, et de personnes capables de prendre les bonnes décisions et d'agir en conséquence, le moment venu. Donc les membres du cercle intérieur n'avaient pas été marqués, au plus grand soulagement du blond et de sa mère. Plus besoin de fuir. Severus se posait des questions, il ne pouvait rien y changer. L'homme était beaucoup trop proche, que ce soit de Dumbledore ou du Seigneur Noir. Non pas qu'il l'imaginait le trahir, mais l'art de la légilimencie n'avait plus de secret pour aucun des deux hommes. Même si son parrain possédait de puissant bouclier, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Severus en savait déjà assez pour les faire tuer, lui et ça mère. C'était pleinement suffisant.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, faisant sursauter Draco qui ne s'attendait pas à une visite à cette heure. Avant même qu'il n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, son père entra dans la pièce, le visage froid, inexpressif.

_ « Bonsoir, Draco. Je vois que tu ne dors pas encore. Il est pourtant fort tard.

_ En effet, père. Mais je profite un peu, puisque je suis encore en vacance. »

Lucius hocha la tête l'air indifférent à ce que venait de dire son fils. Draco se demanda même s'il l'avait écouté.

_ « Tu es convoqué demain chez le Lord, et ce à la première heure.

_ Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi interrogea Draco, interloqué par cette soudaine demande.

- Tu le sauras demain, fit Lucius l'air contrarié. »

Et Draco compris que lui non plus n'en savait rien. Lucius était en disgrâce auprès du lord depuis l'incident du Ministère et avait chuté dans la hiérarchie mangemort. Et cela lui pesait plus que tout, déjà qu'il n'avait échappé à l'arrestation que de peu. Bellatrix la sœur de sa femme ne manquait pas une occasion de lui rappelé son état.

Draco acquiesça donc simplement et Lucius n'ayant plus rien à faire là, sortie sans un mot.

La question de savoir ce que voulait le lord tournait sous le crâne du blond. Avait-il un doute quant à sa condition ? Souhaitait-il le marquer tout de même ? Mais il était le plus intelligent et le plus retord des serpentards de son année ! Pourquoi se passer de lui ? À moins que justement le lord ne le veuille à ses côtés ? Draco grimaça à cette idée, pas franchement ravi. Était-il vraiment intelligent de se rendre là-bas sans la moindre idée de ce qui se passait ? C'était peut être un piège après tout.

Le plus important était de prévoir un plan de secours. Il récupéra la fine bague en argent qui était en faite un portoloin. Il l'utiliserait si le lord avait le moindre doute ou une quelconque intention de le marquer. Il espérait que le portoloin fonctionne, car sinon, il se verrait obligé d'utiliser tous ses pouvoirs pour s'enfuir. Or il ne voulait pas que le lord ait la certitude qu'il était le Mahes.

C'est l'esprit chargé que Draco se coucha, cherchant désespérément le sommeil.

_**DM/HP**_

Harry se leva ce matin là, complètement épuisé. Trop de pensées lui étaient passé par la tête pour qu'il trouve un véritable sommeil réparateur. C'est donc avec le visage chiffonné qu'il descendit à la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuné. Il fut surpris d'y trouver Remus qui semblait l'y attendre en compagnie du couple Weasley, d'Hermione, ainsi que de Tonks et Maugrey Fol'œil. Seul Ron et Ginny manquaient à l'appel, sûrement encore entrain de dormir. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver les jumeaux, ayant entendu un certain nombre de bruits suspects sortir de leur chambre.

_ « 'jours, salua-t-il sans grand enthousiasme. »

Tout le monde lui répondit avec plus ou moins d'énergie, et Molly fidèle à ses habitudes lui servis une bonne plâtré de pancakes quand il s'assit à table. Harry jeta un coup d'œil écœuré à la chose, surtout quand Molly y rajouta sans lui demander son avis, une bonne quantité de sirop. Retenant difficilement une moue de dégoût, il repoussa l'assiette du bout des doigts.

_ « Un problème Harry, demanda Remus, le front plissé.

_ Pas envie, se contenta de répondre le garçon.

_ Pourtant ce sont tes préférés, s'exclama Molly. Ils sont aux myrtilles, et c'est le sirop que tu aimes, non ? »

Harry regarda à nouveau les choses flottant littéralement dans le sucre, et cette fois il ne put retenir l'expression de dégoût qui marqua son visage fatigué.

_ « Hé bien. Apparemment notre jeune grognon ici présent ne veut pas de ça en ce moment, rit Tonks. »

Tout le monde sourit mise à part Fol'Œil et Harry. Ce dernier leva ses yeux vers l'auror et celle-ci perdit peu à peu son sourire, sous le regard dur. Finalement mal à l'aise sous ce regard trop vert, trop intense elle se risqua à parler de nouveau.

_ « Harry ? »

Pour seul réponse, l'interpellé cligna des paupières, poussa un bâillement déchirant, avant de tout simplement lâcher sa tête sur la table, son front heurtant durement le bois. Tonks éclata de rire comprenant que ce qu'elle avait cru être un regard dur n'était qu'un regard vide, d'une personne endormi les yeux ouvert.

On servit à Harry des œufs et des saucisses selon sa volonté. Ragaillardit et plus éveillé qu'avant, il apprit qu'ils allaient faire leurs courses sur le chemin de travers, le jour même. C'était pour les escorter que Maugrey, Tonks et Remus était là aujourd'hui en plus de Molly et Arthur.

Harry, Hermione ainsi que Ron et Ginny qui s'étaient réveillés entre temps, partirent se préparer en vitesse. Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le Chemin de traverse. Maugrey se trouvait en tête de cortège avec Tonks, les quatre adolescents marchaient côte à côte dans un silence assez pesant, bien que Ginny ait plusieurs fois tenté de mettre de l'ambiance. Sans succès. C'est Remus et Arthur qui fermaient la marche, Molly naviguant un peu partout.

Alors qu'ils entraient chez Fleury et Bott, après un rapide passage à la papeterie, Remus retint Harry en lui agrippant le bras. Surpris, le brun regarda son presque parrain qui l'entrainait dans un rayon un peu à l'écart.

_ « Harry… je sais que… que je ne suis pas Sirius. Que je en suis pas ton parrain, mais… Mais je veux que tu sache que tu peux compter sur moi. Tu sais ? »

L'homme bredouillait, l'air mal à l'aise, tripotant ses doigts nerveusement. Harry sourit, comprenant que Remus s'inquiétait pour lui. Sans doute que l'épisode de la lettre, mais surtout sa récente dispute avec ses amis, occupait les pensées du lycanthrope. Le brun posa sa main sur l'avant bras de l'homme.

_ « Remus, je sais que tu es là et que je peux compter sur toi. J'ai confiance en toi et que tu sois officiellement ou non mon parrain, c'est ainsi que je te considère. »

Ils se sourirent et se séparèrent finalement, Harry allant déposer sa liste de livre au comptoir. Le petit brun ne se rendit pas compte du regard insistant que lui jetait le lycan.

Harry avait été surpris par ses résultats obtenus aux buses, ayant reçu ses notes en même temps que sa liste il y a à peine trois jours. C'est sans surprise qu'il avait accepté son O en défense contre les forces du mal et en soin aux créatures magiques, un peu d'étonnement qu'il avait vu avoir la même note en métamorphose. Mais il avait été effaré de voir un E en histoire de la magie et en divination.

Mais le plus choquant restait tout de même son E en potion.

Il pensait véritablement avoir échoué à ce test mais à l'évidence ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant ce n'était pas assez pour qu'il entre dans le cours de potion avancé de Rogue. Et étrangement cela ne lui posait pas tant de problème qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'était pourtant une obligation pour effectuer ses études d'auror, mais pourtant…

Harry avait réalisé à un moment indéfini, que son désir de devenir auror s'était… S'était quoi ? Envolé ? Volatilisé ? Il ne savait pas bien mais à un moment donné ce désir s'était dissipé au point que l'idée même de devenir auror, lui semblait insupportable. Ou plutôt assez irréel. Rester enfermé dans un bureau les trois quart du temps, obéir aux ordres ? Non. Ce n'était pas pour lui. C'était comme un rêve récemment fait mais en train de doucement s'effacer de sa mémoire. Une lubie passagère.

Il n'avait pas discuté avec ses amis de ses notes, ou de ses nouveaux désirs bien qu'il ait deviné chez Hermione une intense envie de lui poser des questions. Mais il n'avait pas cherché à faire le premier pas vers elle, comme il l'avait décidé la veille.

Il donna à son tour sa liste au vendeur, et quand ils eurent tous récupéré leur manuel, ils quittèrent la librairie. Le petit groupe n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'une voix trainante et méprisante retentissait derrière eux.

_**HP/DM**_

Draco ressortit du Manoir Jedusor encore complètement sonné.

Il s'y était rendu tôt comme le lui avait demandé son père, sous l'ordre direct du lord. En franchissant les portes une sourde angoisse au ventre, il était loin de se douter de ce que Voldemort lui dirait. L'ordre donné était implacable. Et surtout irréalisable.

L'espace d'un instant le blond s'était demandé si ce n'était pas la une nouvelle punition du lord contre son père. Mais dans les yeux rubis il avait compris que c'était un test. D'une façon ou d'une autre l'homme -si l'on pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça- avait des doutes. Sinon sur le faite qu'il soit le Mahes, au moins sur sa volonté de le servir.

Draco se devait d'établir un plan. Et il fallait aussi qu'il en parle à Potter. Shaï avait été strict sur ce point : il se devait toujours d'attendre l'aval de l'Élu pour entreprendre ce genre d'action d'envergure. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de commencer à réfléchir à ce qu'il leur faudrait faire.

Déjà comment était-il sensé contacter Potter ? Cela pourrait attendre qu'ils soient à Poudlard, puisqu'il ne pensait pas que lui envoyer un autre hibou soit une bonne chose. Mais comment le contacter une fois là-bas ? Il se morigéna de ne pas y avoir pensée plus tôt, alors qu'il avait par deux fois rencontré le brun. Perdu dans ses pensées, c'est sans vraiment y réfléchir qu'il rentra chez lui, s'accrochant au portoloin fournit par son père.

Lucius était apparemment contrarié du comportement silencieux et pensif de son fils. Le lord ne l'avait pas convié à assister à la réunion et cela l'avait au plus au point vexé, c'était visible. Seul Bellatrix avait été autorisé à y participer, à condition d'y rester extrêmement silencieuse. Ce qu'elle avait fait. Apparemment ce que lui avait confié le lord devait rester secret, car même Severus ne serait pas mit au courant.

Draco se dirigea vers ses appartements sans accorder un regard à son père, mais il fut stopper rapidement par l'arrivée d'un elfe.

_ « Maitre Draco Malfoy, des amis du maître sont ici et l'attendent dans son petit salon, monsieur. »

Le blond poussa un soupir résigné, devinant la présence de Blaise et Théo. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas envi de voir ses amis, ce n'était juste pas le bon moment. Mais d'un geste il renvoya l'elfe en lui disant de prévenir ses invités qu'il serait là dans quelques minutes.

Il passa dans sa chambre et se changea rapidement, préférant des vêtements d'intérieurs plus confortables. Passant devant son miroir, il arrangea ses cheveux et se composa une expression un peu plus décontracté, bien qu'un peu froide. Tout à fait Malfoyenne. Moins d'une minute plus tard il poussa la porte d'un petit salon où il savait trouver ses amis.

_ « Draco ! Enfin.

_ Bonjours à toi aussi Blaise.

_ Bonjours Draco. Excuse-le. Tu sais déjà qu'une minute d'attente est déjà trop pour lui. Le monde tourne autour de sa personne selon lui.

_ Bonjours Théo. Ne t'en fais pas. Si c'était pour lui en vouloir pour son égocentrisme, il ne compterait même pas parmi mes amis.

_ Hé ! Je vous signale que je suis là ! Et puis question égocentrisme, je trouve que tu te pose là, Malfoy, fit Blaise en se renfrognant. »

Théo et Draco échangèrent un sourire face à la bouille énervé de leur ami, mais ne dirent rien. Le jeune héritier demanda qu'on resserve du thé et les amis se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Théo aborde le vrai sujet de leur venue.

_ « Draco, fit il très sérieusement et les deux autres jeunes se turent l'observant avec attention. On a su qu'_il_ t'a fais convoqué ce matin. »

Draco porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Théo et Blaise ne lui posait aucune question, lui laissant le choix de parler ou de se taire. De demander de l'aide ou au contraire leur retrait total de cette affaire. Il aimait vraiment ses amis et leur faire tant de mensonge le chagrinait un peu, mais c'était en grande partie pour leur bien. Il reposa sa tasse dans un cliquetis de porcelaine.

_ « Oui, mais ce n'est pas important, répondit-il avec calme.

_ Draco, tu sais que… qu'en cas de besoin…

_ Je sais Blaise.

_ Non. Je veux dire. Que quel que soit ta décision, nous serons là. »

Draco regarda Blaise et Théo tour à tour. Ainsi il avait vu juste. Ses amis n'avait aucune envie de servir le lord, car c'est bien ce que Blaise laissait sous entendre. Qu'il accomplisse ou non sa mission, ses amis resteraient à ses côtés. Il l'avait toujours supposé de part leur conversation, mais en l'entendant ainsi de vive voix, une tension dont il n'avait jusqu'alors pas conscience s'en alla.

Mais il devait toute foi rester prudent, car il pouvait s'agir là d'un mensonge d'au moins l'un d'eux. Cela, même s'il en doutait.

_ « Merci, souffla-t-il plus ému qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre. »

Ses amis lui sourirent d'un tout petit sourire en coin, mais bien réel avant que Blaise ne se racle la gorge brisant le moment.

_ « Bon ! Avant que nous ne nous changions en Poufsouffle et n'allions cueillir des fleurs des champs, que diriez-vous d'aller faire un tour au chemin de Traverse ?

_ C'est ok pour moi, fit Théo.

_ Très bien. Mais il faut que change d'habits, répondit Draco.

_ Encore ? Gémit Blaise.

_ Ce sont des vêtements d'intérieurs Blaise ! Je ne peux pas aller dehors ainsi ! Rétorqua Draco choqué. »

Il sortit sous le rire de Théo et les grognements de Blaise qui n'arrêtait pas de souffler des mots comme « précieuse » et « obsédé du look ». Draco sourit en pensant que jamais Blaise ne se douterait que lui aussi s'était roulé dans la gadoue et ce plus d'une fois. Ses entrainements n'avaient pas vraiment été une partie de plaisir et tout était fait _à la dure_. Mais il avait une image à garder, et il ferait tout pour cela.

_**DM/HP**_

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils partirent enfin pour l'allée sorcière. C'est avec plaisir qu'ils firent les magasins sans contrainte, chacun ayant déjà ses affaires pour la rentrée à venir. Ils sortaient du Magasin de Quidditch et redescendaient la rue pour se rendre chez Florian Fortarôme quand Blaise avisa le petit groupe de griffondor. D'un coup de coude bien placé, il attira l'attention de Draco qui regarda dans la direction désigné.

_ « Il semblerait que les griffons soient de sortie, fit le métisse avec un sourire moqueur. »

Draco ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur la petite silhouette à la chevelure brune en bataille. Shaï ne lui avait rien dis concernant Potter. Même pas un sous entendu. Il n'avait pu que supposer que son mentor n'avait pas découvert son espèce magique.

Enfin, il l'espérait car il n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être tenu à l'écart. Déjà qu'à l'origine il était sensé accompagner Shaï ce soir là, mais l'homme s'y était finalement opposé, arguant qu'il devait préparer sa fuite du manoir. Fuite qui n'avait pas eu lieu finalement, grâce à Shaï. Draco n'y avait pas vu un fort coup de chance, mais bien une manipulation de la part de son maitre, pour rencontrer Potter seul à seul. La question était donc : pourquoi ?

Le trio de serpentard s'approcha des rouge et or en silence, jusqu'à ce que Draco élève la voix de son ton trainant parfaitement rodé.

_ « Allons donc, on laisse n'importe quoi se promener en liberté de nos jours. »

Les personnes visées se retournèrent promptement. Leurs visages à tous se fermèrent sauf celui de Potter. Cela fit monter une joie spontanée et totalement surprenante en Draco de savoir que le Survivant devait vraiment commencé à lui faire confiance. Mais cela ce mêla à un certain agacement. Ils étaient sensé faire semblant de se détester pour garder leur couverture, nom de Merlin. Et là c'était limite si le brun ne lui souriait pas.

_ « C'est exactement ce que je me suis dis en te voyant là, Malfoy. »

Eh bien. Le Potter n'était pas si désespérant que ça. Bien que son visage ne marque aucune animosité particulière, il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui ressemblait à du dégoût. Et si les autres pouvaient se laisser prendre, Draco y voyait l'unique méthode de dissimulation du Survivant. Ce garçon ne pouvait tout simplement pas simuler la haine là où il n'y en avait pas.

_ « Si ce n'est pas mon cousin en personne, s'exclama un voix grave surprenant tout le monde. »

Se tournant, Draco put voir le parrain du survivant nouvellement réhabilité. Le lord avait fait une grave erreur en emmenant Pettigrow lors de l'attaque du ministère. Plusieurs témoins l'avaient vu et avaient témoigné haut et fort de sa présence au côté du lord, ainsi que des efforts de Sirius Black pour lutter contre les mangemorts. Fudge n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le faire disculper et ce, le plus rapidement possible la population réclamant presque sa tête pour cette erreur judiciaire.

_ « Sirius ! Hurla pratiquement Potter.

_ Prongsy ! Répondit Sirius avec enthousiasme. »

Draco vit distinctement le large sourire de Potter se figer. C'était comme s'il se forçait à rester souriant. Mettant cette information dans le coin de sa tête, Draco se tourna vers l'homme qui l'appelait si facilement « cousin ».

_ « Je n'apprécie pas vraiment d'être associé à vous. Je vous prierais de ne plus le faire.

_ Vraiment ? Fit Sirius tout sourire.

_ De mon point de vu, une personne étant rayé de l'arbre familial, n'a plus aucun droit de m'appeler _cousin, _répliqua aussi calmement que sèchement Draco. »

Sirius blanchit littéralement à ses mots. Les autres se soulevèrent, vague réprobatrice alors que le blond arborait un sourire ravi. D'un mouvement de tête, il entraina sa bande vers le café où ils auraient déjà dû être. Juste avant de s'éloigner il croisa le regard colérique du prince des Griffondors. Peut être le brun n'aurait-il pas besoin de feindre la haine finalement ?

_**DM/HP**_

Harry, ses amis et leurs gardiens finirent prestement les courses et rentèrent au Terrier. Sirius avait rapidement retrouvé sa bonne humeur, ou du moins faisait-il semblant de l'avoir retrouvé se dit Remus. Il attendit que les enfants montent ranger leurs affaires pour approché l'animagus qui s'était installé dans le jardin des Weasley. Il attendait Harry à qui il avait demandé de le rencontré là.

_ « Sirius ?

_ Oh ! Remus. Ça va ?

_ Ce serait à moi de te poser cette question, non ?

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Je suis un homme libre maintenant, je vais voir mon filleul adoré et bien sûr : je t'ai toi. »

Remus se sentit rougir au-delà du possible mais ne se laissa pas détourner de ses objectifs, par les belles paroles de son ami. C'était une parade bien trop facile pour éviter le véritable sujet.

_ « Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, Sirius. Le jeune Malfoy arrive assez souvent à viser juste, je le sais pour avoir essuyé quelques unes de ses attaques.

_ Il t'a…

_ Non. Non, Padfoot on n'est pas là pour parler de moi mais de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je sais que le fait que ta mère t'ait renié te fait encore souffrir même après tout ce temps. Alors si tu veux…

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler, Moony, coupa Sirius. C'est juste… Il sait appuyer la où ça fait mal je présume. Un reniement est une chose qui ne pourra jamais s'effacer. Même dans vingt ou trente ans, cela restera douloureux. En parler n'y changera rien. Je… Le fait que tu sois là, est suffisant, conclut-il avec un sourire doux. »

Remus hocha la tête lentement, détournant les yeux. Mais il laissa le brun lui prendre la main, et la lui caresser du pouce. Il alla même jusqu'à s'appuyer sur l'épaule du brun qui n'en demandait pas moins. Ils restèrent ainsi, assis à même le sol, pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'Harry les surprenne.

_ « Eh bien ! Je ne savais pour vous deux ! »

Les deux adultes rougirent fortement à cette remarque avant que Remus ne se détache de son ami.

_ « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Harry, bredouilla-t-il.

_ Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

_ Que… de… Quoi ?

_ Oui, vous avez l'air de tenir l'un a l'autre d'une façon… plus qu'amicale, non ?

_ Ce sont des questions auxquelles j'aimerais moi aussi des réponses, Harry. Rétorqua Sirius en croisant les bras sur son torse, l'air passablement amusée.

_ Sirius ! Tu sais très bien…

_ Non. Non, Remus je ne sais pas fit Sirius très sérieusement. »

Le silence prit place entre les trois hommes. Remus regardait son ami avec colère, il poussa un profond soupir avant de prendre le chemin de la maison.

_ « Nous en parlerons une autre fois. »

La porte claqua dissimulant un Remus perdu et surtout énervé. Harry se tourna vers son parrain qui la regardait avec tristesse. Il sentit son cœur se serré en voyant cet homme dans cet état, alors que les traces de son séjour à Azkaban et de sa fuite étaient encore sur son visage.

Bien qu'il se soit quelque peu remplumé et qu'il ait pu faire de bonne nuit dans de vrai lit, ses yeux gardaient encore des cernes. Son corps n'avait toujours pas le poids d'un homme de son âge et surtout son regard restait terne malgré les quelques étincelles qui y demeuraient.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Remus ?

_ Rien. Rien qui doive te préoccuper, Harry.

_ Ne te moque pas de moi. Dis-le moi, je ne suis plus un enfant. »

Sirius sourit face à cette réplique faite alors qu'Harry croisait les bras sur son torse et arborait une moue boudeuse. Plus un enfant, hein ?

_ « Je ne sais pas moi-même Harry finit-il par soupirer. Il y a eu quelque chose entre nous… il y a quelque chose entre nous ! Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, Remus refuse qu'il y ait plus que _quelque chose._

_ Je vois. C'est bête. Vous avez déjà perdu tant de temps. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il aurait dû apprendre, c'est que la vie est courte et que refuser le bonheur si facilement n'amène que des regrets. »

Sirius observa son neveu avec attention et compris ce que Remus voulait dire en parlant de maturité précoce et de prise d'indépendance. Il avait juste crû à une sorte de crise de l'adolescence, mais il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'Harry avait grandi. Beaucoup trop et trop vite. Mais qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? Il avait vécu plus de chose que la plupart des sorciers de l'âge de Remus ou même Arthur. Que ce soit avec Voldemort, sa famille, ou la population sorcière.

_ « Alors Prongsy, si tu me racontais ces embrouilles avec tes amis ?

_ Il n'y a rien à en dire, fit sèchement Harry en grimaçant. »

Sirius en fut quelque peu déstabilisé, et en perdit son sourire. Mais il le remit bien vite en place, en un peu plus doux.

_ « Dis-moi. Tu as voulu savoir avec Remus, non ? Je ne mérite pas une contre partie ?

_ Bien, soupira Harry. On s'est un peu engueulé. Mais je ne m'excuserais pas !

_ Du calme. Racontes-moi plutôt. »

Harry soupira de nouveau et raconta à son parrain les différents épisodes qui avaient conduisent à cette situation. Comment Hermione le boudait, Ron l'évitait, et Ginny le chassait. Pour la dernière, Sirius se retint difficilement de rire, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il voyait bien qu'en parler soulageait Harry qui laissait sortir toute sa frustration.

Quand il eut fini le petit brun s'assit lourdement à terre, et Sirius ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

_ « Laisse leur du temps. Je suis sûr qu'ils viendront s'excuser. Quant à Ginny, je crois que tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi elle est si inquiète à ton sujet, fit-il avec un sourire mutin auquel Harry répondit par un regard suspicieux.

_ J'espère. J'avais l'intention de leur parler de… tu sais de… tu vois ? »

L'homme se sentit glacé jusqu'à l'os, et son sourire se figea. Oui, Sirius voyait très bien et il s'en serait bien passé. Cette stupide prophétie qui faisait de son neveu un mort en sursis et qui lui ôtait toute possibilité de le mettre à l'écart de cette guerre. Il resserra son étreinte autour du garçon en un maigre signe de protection face à cette chose immuable qu'était cette prophétie.

_ « Tu ne le leur a toujours pas dis.

_ Je voulais le faire à la fin des vacances, qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop. Mais là…

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Ça s'arrangera.

_ Sans doute. Mais ce qui s'est passé m'enlève l'envie de le leur confier.

_ Ne les punis pas ainsi pour cette dispute, tu…

_ Ce n'est pas une punition Sirius fit Harry en se dégageant. C'est juste que… Pourquoi devrais je leur faire confiance quand de toute évidence Hermione n'a pas confiance en moi ? Quand Ron sensé être mon meilleur ami, se montre d'une jalousie incroyable, me lâchant dès que j'ai vraiment besoin de lui ? Quand aucun des deux ne fait le moindre effort pour comprendre mes décisions ? Je pense avoir suffisamment de difficultés dans ma vie, sans m'embarrasser de nouvelles. »

Harry passait et repassait sa main dans ses cheveux fortement agacé.

_ « Tu ne peux pas affronter ça seul, répondit doucement Sirius.

_ Je ne suis pas seul, rétorqua son filleul avec calme. »

Et Sirius eu la très nette impression qu'il ne parlait pas de lui, pas plus que de Remus ou de Dumbledore. Mais alors qui ? Soudain Harry se leva, le faisant sursauter alors qu'il l'observait avec attention.

_ « J'ai besoin d'un bain.

_ Hein ? Fit très intelligemment Sirius.

_ J'ai besoin d'un bain répéta Harry. Je te laisse. Je vais voir si la baignoire est libre.

_ Euh, ok ? »

Le jeune homme partie en grandes enjambés vers la maison, Sirius se posant une multitude de question sur son filleul. Ce dernier se retourna soudainement lui envoyant un sourire bien trop lumineux pour une personne en colère moins de dix minutes plus tôt.

_ « Tu restes pour dîner, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bi-bien sûr.

_ Super.

_ Harry ?

_ Oui ?

_ Ça va ?

_ Bien sûr. J'aurais dû prendre un bain bien plus tôt. »

C'est sur ce et avec un grand sourire que le petit brun disparut dans les entrailles de la demeure, laissant son oncle extrêmement pensif quant à son sujet. Se pouvait-il que la perspective de se baigner mette les gens dans cet état de bonheur ?

Il secoua la tête, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait même pas posé une seule question sur cette fichue lettre, qu'il avait reçu. Dumbledore n'apprécierait pas. Mais ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible et Harry se serait senti heurté s'il y avait fait référence. Et surtout s'il avait posé des questions à ce sujet.

C'est avec un soupir de lassitude que Sirius rentra à son tour dans la maison.

_**À suivre**_

* * *

Voilà mes amis ! N'oubliez pas les Reviews ! ^^


	8. Chapter 7

**_ HP_**

**_Genre_** : Aventure/Romance

**_Couple_** : Drarry

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier à ce que je fais.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Voilà la suite comme promise.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

* * *

Harry poussa un soupir de pur plaisir alors qu'il se retournait sur le dos. La baignoire des Weasley n'était peut être pas très grande mais elle remplissait parfaitement bien son office. Cela faisait prêt d'une heure qu'il en profitait et il envisageait à peine de sortir de l'eau, vidant ou rajoutant de l'eau par instant.

Ils étaient la veille du départ pour Poudlard et Harry profitait d'un moment de calme avant d'aller dormir. On était déjà venu frappé deux fois à la porte pour savoir s'il était encore en vie, à son plus grand agacement. Le croyait-on assez stupide pour se noyer dans une baignoire ? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était profiter de cette étonnante et agréable sensation qu'était l'eau sur sa peau. Était ce trop demander ?

C'est quand pour la troisième fois, on l'interpella à travers la porte qu'il daigna enfin sortir en grommelant.

_ « Et bien gamin, j'ai cru que tu t'étais noyé, lui fit Sirius qu'il croisa en sortant de la salle de bain. »

Seul un regard furibond répondit à l'outrageux personnage. Qui en fut plus que surpris.

_ « Est-ce que ça va Harry ? »

L'interpellé se retint dans lui sautez à la gorge. Son parrain ne pouvait-il cesser de lui sortir tant de banalité ? Il en avait assez qu'on lui pose cette question à tout bout de champ. C'était comme une comptine maudite, ritournelle obsédante que tous s'évertuait à chanter : _Est-ce que ça va Harry ? Est-ce que ça va Harry ? Est-ce que ça va Harry ? Est-ce que ça va Harry ? _

Merlin ! Si quelqu'un lui posait encore cette question, il y aurait mort d'homme ! Tout plaisir et calme envolé, Harry se dirigea vers ce qui était devenu sa chambre dans le but de s'habiller, n'ayant qu'une serviette autour de la taille et une autre sur les épaules. Il avait oublié de prendre ses vêtements de nuit, tout au bonheur d'aller se baigner. Se baigner ! Un plaisir étonnant découvert suite à sa discussion avec Sirius. Dire que jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais pris que des douches ! Quel aveuglement.

Il s'était demandé si ce nouvel amour pour l'eau était en rapport avec sa nouvelle condition. Et s'il devait le faire savoir à Malfoy. Mais il avait vite abandonner la question. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance si c'était à cause de son héritage ou non, car le fait était là : il adorait s'ébattre dans l'eau. Quant à Malfoy, il n'avait de toute manière, aucun moyen de le contacter.

Harry entra dans sa chambre d'un pas rapide, pressé de s'habiller pour aller se coucher. Malheureusement pour lui, trois personnes l'attendaient dans la pièce.

Il leva un sourcil intrigué, dans une mimique inconsciemment très malfoyenne. Que lui voulait-on ? Ron et Hermione ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis plus de deux semaines, alors que faisait-ils là ? Ginny semblait mal à l'aise mais elle lui offrit tout de même un sourire quand il entra.

_ « N'entrez pas dans ma chambre sans autorisation, dit-il sèchement. »

Ce furent ses seules paroles avant qu'il ne fasse tomber les deux serviettes, s'attirant des cris outrés. Les autres le regardèrent une seconde avant de brutalement se retourner. Il avait remarqué cette perte de pudeur, de timidité face à son corps. Un mois plus tôt il aurait été mort de honte de se montrer ainsi à découvert, maintenant il ne voyait pas bien pourquoi il devrait avoir honte. Cela l'inquiétait un peu, car cela pointait une modification intrinsèque de sa personnalité mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

De là où il était, il pouvait parfaitement voir les oreilles rougeoyante de Ginny et Ron. Cela l'amusa beaucoup. Pourtant Harry n'était toujours pas gêné pour un sou. N'était-ce pas à eux de l'être pour pénétrer sans permission la chambre d'un autre ? Violer l'intimité de l'autre pour ensuite se montrer prude était selon lui une chose très hypocrite. Il retint un ricanement.

Vraiment, ce manque de ce que l'on appelait la pudeur, ne le gênait absolument pas. En fait, il n'en avait cure. Ayant passé un caleçon des plus confortable en plus de son bas de pyjama et cela sans se pressé, il invita les autres à se tourner pour lui révéler le motif de leur visite.

_ « Harry, commença Hermione, nous voulions… soudain elle se figea, son regard fixé sur le torse encore nu d'Harry.

_ Hermione ?

_ Quel joli pendentif. Où l'as-tu eu ? »

D'un mouvement rapide et avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu faire un pas vers lui, pour se saisir de l'objet, il revêtit son t-shirt. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'elle face des recherche sur le cadeau de Draco. Ce ne devait pas être objet courant, ça il en était sûr, alors mieux valait ne pas donner matière à réfléchir à Hermione.

_ « Je doute que tu sois là pour me parler de ça Hermione.

_ Oui, mais ce pendentif semble très ancien…

_ Et je suis fatigué, et demain c'est la rentrée, et peut être devriez vous retourner dans vos chambre ? Fit-il un rien sarcastique. »

Hermione se tut soufflé par le tempérament brute du brun. Harry avait tellement changé cet été. Il était revenu différent. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué les premiers jours de son arrivé, car il affichait alors une confiance en lui, une nonchalance qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant. Sa façon de se tenir, de marcher, de parler tout semblait sublimé par une nouvelle confiance en soit. Hermione avait été un peu intrigué par ce changement, en cherchant la cause. Mais rien ne semblait l'expliquer. Et puis il y avait eu la dispute entre eux, la courte réconciliation et de nouveau une dispute.

La brune poussa un soupir.

_ « Harry veux-tu bien t'asseoir un moment pour que nous discutions ? Cette situation est invivable et je pense que nous devons parler. »

Harry la jaugea quelques secondes, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre le montant. Hermione s'assit à sa droite, Ginny à sa gauche et Ron en face de lui tout au bout du lit.

_ « Écoute Harry, ce qui s'est passé cette dispute… Je suis désolé, fit elle contrite. J'étais vexée que tu ne veuille pas nous parler de cette lettre. Les adultes nous cachent déjà tellement, mais on se dit tout d'habitude alors… Quand tu n'as rien voulu nous dire… Je suis désolé. »

Elle avait baissé la tête, et semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Et Harry pensait vraiment qu'elle l'était. Cette dernière semaine, il avait pu voir ses différentes tentatives pour l'aborder. Toute avortée avant même de commencer. C'était sans doute l'imminence de la rentrée qui l'avait poussé à faire un pas en avant. Une nouvelle année, un nouveau départ. C'était tout à fait le style d'Hermione.

_ « Hermione. Je vais te poser une question et j'aimerais que tu sois le plus honnête possible.

_ Bien sûr, Harry.

_ Est-ce que tu ne me fais plus confiance ? Est-ce que l'incident du ministère ou toutes ces choses colporter par les journaux ont fini par ébranler ta confiance en moi ?

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non dit-elle horrifiée. Je… T'accuser pour le département des mystère était plus facile que… prendre mes responsabilités, je présume. Et ensuite cette lettre, ce que j'ai dis c'était en grande partie pour te provoquer. J'ai confiance en toi Harry ! Finit-elle avec conviction. »

Harry hocha la tête et lui fit un petit sourire, jetant un coup d'œil à Ron qui gardait les yeux baissé sur ses souliers. Sa décision était prise. Cela pouvait paraitre injuste de baser cette décision sur les dernières semaines au lieu des cinq dernières années, mais c'était ainsi. Et ne dit-on pas que c'est dans l'adversité que l'on voit ses vrais amis ? Il ne doutait pas que ces amis soient de vrais amis… mais pas au point de leur faire une confiance aveugle.

Ils venait d'entrer en guerre, il devait donc se baser sur un peu plus que sur l'amitié pour choisir ses alliés. Ses parents avaient fait cette erreur et s'étaient fait trahir. Il avait besoin de choisir des gens sur lesquelles, il était sûr de pouvoir s'appuyer. Pas des soutiens branlant qui s'effondrait au moindre obstacle. Bien qu'il n'ait rien contre Ginny, il ne la connaissait vraiment pas assez pour même songer à elle en ce sens.

Sa décision était prise : aucune des personnes présentes dans cette pièce ne saurait ni pour la prophétie, ni pour sa condition de créature magique.

_**DM/HP**_

Drago était agacé. Il n'avait pas pu sortir du manoir depuis quatre jours. Sa folle de tante Bellatrix était venu s'installer, emmenant avec elle son époux et son beau-frère. Elle était là pour le conseiller sur la meilleure façon d'accomplir sa mission, ainsi que pour profiter des retrouvailles avec sa sœur.

Si Drago n'avait aucun doute sur la deuxième partie, il se rendait bien compte que sa tante était là avant tout pour le surveiller. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un en train de trainer dans les couloirs et ce même la nuit.

Or du fait de sa transformation et du développement de ses instincts, Drago avait parfois besoin de chasser. De courir dans la forêt, de sentir les proies frémir de peur, de respirer le parfum envoutant de la forêt, alors qu'il foulait au pas les tapis d'herbe en la parcourant. Ne pas pouvoir sortir chasser, le mettait à bout de nerf. Il s'efforçait de maintenir les apparences mais ce n'était pas chose aisée quand sa tante s'amusait à apparaitre au détour des couloirs sans prévenir. Ou entrait dans sa chambre à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Drago se posait des questions sur le pourquoi de cette surveillance. Est-ce que le lord avait des doutes ou était-ce sa paranoïa habituelle qui se manifestait ? Cette situation devenait intenable. Surtout que son père s'était lui aussi mis en tête de lui pourrir la fin de son été.

Il avait commencé quelques insinuation sur le fait que son fils pourrait toujours lui demander de l'aide pour sa mission, ou juste un conseil s'il le souhaitait. Drago en aurait ri s'il n'avait pas trouvé cela si abjecte. Son père avait à peine conscience qu'il existait et là, il lui demandait s'il voulait de l'aide ? Pathétique.

La possibilité de s'insérer dans une mission importante dans le but de regagner son rang perdu, poussait son père aux pires bassesses. Il était allé jusqu'à le convoquer dans son bureau pour qu'ils aient une conversation de père à fils. Foutaise. Mais Drago n'avait rien dévoilé et cela n'avait fait que contrarié son géniteur.

Contrariété qui s'était mué en colère quand Bellatrix s'était installé au Manoir. Elle le méprisait et ne perdait pas une occasion de le rabaisser. La tension dans la demeure n'avait fait que croitre entre la frustration de Drago et la haine palpable des deux mangemorts. Narcissa évoluait dans cette situation l'air de rien, hautaine et pondéré, Drago l'admirant pour ça. Elle avait une telle maitrise d'elle-même. C'était époustouflant.

Sa mère lui prouvait toujours à quel point elle était forte. Il reconnaissait sans mentir que si un jour il avait la possibilité de se marier, il ne voudrait qu'une personne comme elle. Belle, forte moralement et physiquement, indépendante et surtout, surtout aussi intelligente et rusée qu'elle.

Drago soupira en se lâchant sur son lit. Demain il rentrerait à Poudlard. La forêt interdite promettait d'être un formidable terrain de jeux, mais il lui faudrait se montrer très prudent. L'école n'était pas non plus un endroit sûr. Au contraire ! Cela l'amena à songer à Potter, qu'il devait trouver un moyen de contacter. Il avait bien eut une idée mais cela semblait un peu grossier.

De toute les façons, il n'avait pas à faire la fine bouche. Il devait rencontrer Potter au plus tôt pour définir un emploi du temps de leurs futures rencontres. Un autre moyen de communication avait déjà été créé par ses soins. Ne restait qu'à le remettre au brun.

Potter.

Drago grogna en se levant, souhaitant se changer pour dormir. Shaï lui non plus ne faisait rien pour soulager la situation actuelle. L'homme l'avait contacté et lui avait dis avoir trouvé ce qu'était le brun, mais ne lui avait strictement rien lâcher de l'information. Il disait attendre d'avoir des garanties et qu'il viendrait peut être faire un tour à Poudlard pour leur faire connaitre la nouvelle.

Le blond n'aimait pas cette prise de risque qu'il jugeait inutile, cependant l'insistance de Shaï ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. De plus son professeur lui avait demandé de commencé l'entrainement du brun, malgré l'ignorance de cette importante information. Il devait lui enseigner les bases, chose qui ne demandait pas vraiment de connaitre l'exacte nature des pouvoir de Potter. Drago s'était encore une fois plié, même s'il brûlait de curiosité.

Et pour couronner le tout, il n'avait pas encore trouvé de véritable solution, concernant cette fameuse mission du lord. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à arriver les bras ballant devant le Survivant. C'était stupide quand on savait qu'il devait travailler ensemble et surtout lui sous ses ordres. Mais il ne voulait pas trop dépendre du jeune homme. Il souhaitait lui montrer ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter.

Une fois changer, il s'enfouit sous ses couvertures repoussant les pensées néfastes. Cette année s'annonçait bien trop chargé, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore commencé.

_**DM/HP**_

Le Poudlard express laissa échapper un tourbillon de fumée. La locomotive au teinte rougeoyante avançait sans encombre, sillonnant entre les collines, traversant les vallées, escaladant les pentes du si vert pays d'Ecosse. Son sifflement résonnait, faisant connaitre son approche à toute créature vivant à la ronde. Le contraste de couleur entre le train si rouge et la lande si verte devait être un spectacle saisissant, assurément beau pour un observateur extérieur.

Enfin c'est-ce que se disait Harry, en observant le paysage défilé assit dans l'un des wagons du train avec ses amis.

Il y avait bien entendu Ron, Hermione et Ginny, mais aussi Neville et Luna, Dean et Seamus. Tout le monde parlait joyeusement racontant ses vacances, échangeant des plaisanteries plus ou moins drôle en mangeant des bonbons. Harry regrettait un peu l'absence des jumeaux, mais sourit en pensant que dès cette année ils mettraient tout en œuvre pour concrétiser leur rêve.

Molly n'avait pas été des plus ravi quand il lui avaient appris la nouvelle. Mais au final n'avait pu que s'incliner. Les jumeaux avait déjà réservé un local assez grand pour servir de magasin, et enclenché une fabrication massive de farce et attrape en tout genre. Elle avait voulu savoir d'où ils sortaient cet argent, ce à quoi ils avaient répondu qu'il avaient un investisseur de confiance.

_Investisseur…_

Il avait bien tenté de faire oublier cette idée aux jumeaux, mais s'était heurté à un mur. Selon lui c'était un cadeau, selon eux un investissement. Harry était donc actionnaire de cette petite entreprise et les jumeaux tenait à ce qu'il ait une participation à tout ce qui se ferait. Aucun n'avait encore détaillé ce que ce serait, et cela ne faisait qu'inquiéter le brun. Sa confiance en cette fraternité n'était que relatif en ce qui concernait les farces… allez savoir pourquoi…

_ « Harry, ça va ? Demanda Ginny. »

L'idée de lui briser le cou lui vînt rapidement, pour s'en allez tout aussi rapidement. Après tout, elle avait raccourcit l'expression et changer quelque peu la formulation. Et puis, il lui fallait reconnaitre que s'emmurer dans le silence en regardant défiler le paysage pendant que ses camarades discutaient, n'était pas la meilleure des façons de ne pas les inquiéter.

Il lui fit donc un sourire avant de répondre.

_ « Oui ça va, merci. »

Ginny rosit légèrement, mais il détourna le regard observant avec attention les autres personnes du compartiment, avant de participer quelque peu à la conversation sur les BUSE et les cours de cette année. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se lève faisant part de son désir de se rendre aux toilettes. C'est avec soulagement qu'il sortit du compartiment.

Il ne supportait plus d'être enfermé dans cet espace restreint avec toute ces personnes, tous ces bruits, toutes ces odeurs. Harry avait besoin de faire une petite promenade, mais le fait d'être dans une grande boite métallique ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux.

Remontant le couloir, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans chaque wagon qu'il traversait. Il avait beau prétendre ne pas être à la recherche de Malfoy, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter à chaque fois qu'il croisait une chevelure blonde. Harry ressentait le besoin de le voir pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé leurs rencontres de cet été. Que tout cela n'était pas un fantasme de son esprit malade.

C'était tellement surréaliste de penser que Drago Malfoy était de son côté. Qu'il était une créature magique ayant juré de l'aider dans sa mission, ainsi que de le protéger. Son pendentif était la seule preuve matérielle de leur deux rencontres et même ainsi il lui arrivait parfois de penser qu'il les avait rêvées. Qu'il s'était procuré ce pendentif d'une autre façon, et qu'il s'imaginait toute cette histoire parce qu'il se sentait trop seul en ce moment.

Mais quand il pensait à sa solitude, à ses parents, aux Dursley et ressassait toutes sortes de pensées sombres, il sentait la petite plume d'or diffusé une certaine chaleur. Dans ces moments l'idée qu'il n'était pas seul se faisait plus forte et le faisait sourire.

Alors d'une certaine façon, oui. Il voulait voir Drago.

_ « Alors, Saint Potty se promène seul ? »

_**HP/DM**_

Drago était fatigué. Fatigué des futilités que déblatéraient ses compagnons de route. Fatigué de ce voyage en train qui le rendait malade. Fatigué de sa tante qui avait trouvé drôle de l'éveillé à quatre heure du matin avec un cor de chasse, trouvant que cela endurcissait les mollassons dans son genre. Oh oui, il était fatigué.

Il se leva brutalement, interrompant Millicent dans une description très édifiante d'une crypte vampirique visité en Europe de l'est cet été. Cinq paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui : Théo, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, et les éternelles Crabbe et Goyle.

_ « Un souci Dray ? Demanda Pansy.

_ Aucun. Je vais faire un tour.

_ Je viens avec toi, fit aussitôt la jeune fille.

_ Non, merci. Je préfère être seul. »

Elle posa sur lui un regard intense avant de mettre sa main sur la sienne.

_ « Tu sais Draco, tu peux tout me dire à moi. »

Le blond se retint de soupirer. Depuis son arrivé Pansy n'avait pas cessé d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez quant à sa mission. C'était une mission secrète et Drago ne doutait pas que les autres mangemorts tout comme les mangemort en devenir, devaient ardemment le jalouser. Dont le patriarche Parkinson. Sans doute avait-il demandé à sa fille de glaner ou de lui soutirer quelques renseignement. Seulement la discrétion dont faisait preuve Pansy était comparable à un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaine.

Drago sortit sans lui donner la moindre réponse abandonnant son groupe.

Les roulis du train lui donnait mal au cœur et le bruit de ferraille s'entrechoquant lui donnait mal à la tête. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Le train ne serait jamais son moyen de transport préféré. Son côté animal rejetait violemment d'être enfermé ainsi. Quand il avait onze il adorait ça, mais ce n'était plus du tout le cas. On l'avait prévenu que certaines choses changeraient en lui, mais il n'avait pas prévu le cas du train. À la fin de l'année dernière il était encore sous le contre coup de son héritage et n'y avait pas porté grande attention.

Poussant un soupir il commença sa petite balade, profitant pour faire une ronde de préfet. Il confisqua des objets ça et là, reprit quelques étudiants qui chahutaient dans le couloirs et repoussa des avances de jeunes Serdaigles plus entreprenantes qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il tomba sur une scène assez tendue.

Harry Potter faisait face seul à un groupe de quatre serpentard de septième année. Alan Rockwood et ses suiveurs. Rockwood était une armoire à glace du genre de Crabbe et Goyle. Tout dans les muscles et rien dans la cervelle. Sa stupidité était désespérante mais cela ne semblait pas dérangé ses petits chien qui étaient tous aussi bête que leur chef.

Drago poussa un juron. L'année n'avait même pas encore commencé que Potter se mettait déjà dans les ennuis. Et par Merlin où était ses chienchien Weasley et Granger ? Pourquoi était-il seul ? Ne comprenait-il pas que la situation était bien différente des autres années et qu'il courait un risque réel ? Se balader seul dans un train plein d'ennemi potentiel n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

Apparemment ils en étaient encore au stade des salutations, si l'on pouvait appeler ainsi un tel échange d'insulte. Quand Alan s'avança menaçant, Drago décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

« Rockwood ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

_ Rien qui te regarde Malfoy. Mêle toi de tes affaires. On peut très bien s'occuper de Potter tout seul. Et _il_ verra qu'il a fait une erreur en te faisant confiance. »

Drago résista à l'envie de se pincer l'arrête du nez devant tant de bêtise. Pourquoi ne pas hurler à la cantonade qu'il était un mangemort pendant qu'il y était ? Il avait toujours trouvé Rockwood stupide, mais là ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

« Rockwood soupira-t-il. Je suis préfet et tout ce qui se passe ici me regarde. Éloigne toi de Potter. Maintenant.

_ Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends pour me donner des ordres, sale blondasse !

_ Monsieur Rockwood, venez vous d'insulter un préfet ? Vous avez de la chance que nous ne soyons pas encore à Poudlard et que l'année scolaire n'ai pas encore commencé. Mais je vous préviens que je ne tolèrerais plus ce genre de chose, ai-je été suffisamment claire ? »

Ils s'étaient tous retourné pour faire face au Professeur McGonagall. Fière dans son habituelle robe sorcière noire, les lèvres pincée, la tête haute elle inspirait le respect. Même Rockwood ne pouvait que s'incliner devant une telle aura d'autorité. Il grommela une réponse indistincte.

« Je n'ai pas bien entendu, insista le professeur. Être le premier élève de l'année en retenu vous aiderait-il à mieux vous exprimer ?

_ Non, merci professeur. J'ai parfaitement compris.

_ Bien, alors je suggère que vous et vos camarade retourniez à vos cabines.

_ Oui, professeur. »

Les gros bras s'en allèrent, mais cela n'empêcha pas à Alan de chuchoter en passant près de Drago.

« _Il_ sera mis au courant de la protection que tu accorde à Saint Potty. »

Le blond ne cilla pas. Si le Lord lui posait des questions, il avait des réponses toutes prêtes. Il était sûr et certain de s'en tirer. L'intervention de McGonagall ne faisant que confirmer ses réponses.

« Monsieur Malfoy, la réunion des préfets va commencer dans quelques minutes dans le wagon professoral. Veuillez vous y rendre. Monsieur Potter pourriez vous prévenir vos amis, Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley de ce fait ?

_ Oui, professeur.

_ Bien. Suivez moi Monsieur Malfoy. »

Il était clair que quoi qu'elle ai pu surprendre de la précédente altercation, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser seul avec Potter. Drago attendit qu'elle lui tourne le dos pour cogner Harry en passant près de lui, glissant un paquet dans sa poche.

« Hé ! Tu pourrais faire gaffe !

_ Désolé Potty. Il semblerait que tu rapetisse d'année en année. Je ne t'avais pas vu. »

Pour faire bonne mesure, il ajouta un doux sourire empli d'ironie et de mépris. Il vit Harry rougir de colère et se fit la remarque intérieur que la taille du brun devait être un sujet sensible. Qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Il figurait parmi les garçons les plus petit de leur génération, trainait toujours avec Weasley qui faisait partie des plus grands et se disputait toujours avec lui Drago qui passait aussi parmi les plus grand. Même dans son groupe d'ami proche Potter semblait être le plus petit.

Suivant toujours McGonagall, qui lui adressa un regard sombre, il dût réprimer un rire. Dire que l'héritage de Potter lui avait encore fait perdre en taille. Il devait vraiment être en colère contre ce coup du sort. Le fait qu'il en devienne complexé serait plus que normal. Il avait donc un nouveau sujet de taquinerie.

_**HP/DM**_

Harry retourna fulminant dans sa cabine. Quand il ouvrit la porte, elle claqua sèchement faisant sursauter les personnes à l'intérieur.

« Merlin, Harry qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Seamus.

_ McGonagall vous demande dans le compartiment des profs. La réunion des préfet va commencer, dit-il à Ron et Hermione sans répondre.

_ Euh ok, répondit Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui te met dans cet état, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ce qui me met dans cet état c'est que Malfoy est un enfoiré ! S'exclama-t-il en se lâchant lourdement sur sa banquette. »

Un soupir de soulagement collectif lui répondit.

« Ce n'est que ça, rit Dean.

_ Comment ça « que ça » ?

_ Ben c'est pas vraiment une révélation, tu sais. On est tous au courant que c'est qu'un salaud. Et ce depuis le premier jour, expliqua Dean.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda Neville.

_ …

_ On a pas comprit Harry, lui dit Hermione.

_ Il m'a traité de petit ! Pire il a dit que je rapetissais ! Moi ! Rapetisser ! »

À cette phrase il y eut différente réaction : Neville regarda par la fenêtre, Seamus détourna les yeux et plaça sa main sur le bas de son visage, Ginny cacha le sien derrière un livre qui devait appartenir à Hermione vu sa taille. Hermione elle-même ainsi que Ron se levèrent en s'excusant et sortirent précipitamment de la pièce.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous en dites plus rien ? Demanda Harry.

_ Ben, répondit Neville après un long silence. On peut pas dire que… tu vois tu n'es pas exactement… même si en fait tu…

_ Ce qu'il veut dire Harry. C'est que c'est vrai que tu n'es pas très grand, dit Seamus.

_ Je dirais même que _tu es petit, _rajouta Dean en rigolant.

_ C'est faux ! Neville et moi on fait la même taille. Avec Seamus aussi !

_ Non Harry. C'était vrai il y a deux ans pour Neville et trois pour Seamus. Lève toi regarde. »

Ils se levèrent tous les trois et Ginny fit apparaitre un mètre pour les mesurer. Harry fut anéanti par les résultats. Seamus le dépassait de sept centimètres et Neville de douze ! L'ex petit brun rondouillard faisait la même taille que Dean. Sachant que Ron les dominait tous avec son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, il était donc le nabot du groupe. C'était inadmissible ! Ils firent la constatation qu'Harry faisait la même taille que Ginny. Quand Dean affirma, que la rouquine avait un an de moins qu'eux et qu'elle pouvait encore bien grandir durant cette année, Harry toucha le fond.

La rouquine tenta de le réconforter, en lui affirmant qu'il était dans la moyenne national et que sa croissance n'était sans doute pas achevé. Mais cela ne le réconforta absolument pas. Surtout qu'il y avait une chose qu'elle et les autres ne savaient pas : sous sa vraie forme, il était encore plus petit. Il avait envie de pleurer. La vie était vraiment trop injuste.

_**À suivre…**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_ HP_**

**_Genre_** : Aventure/Romance

**_Couple_** : Drarry

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier à ce que je fais.

Que dire ? Que j'ai du retard ? Aps tout ce tps ce serait un euphémisme. Mais l'important est qu'il soit là ! N'est ce pas ? En plus on avance pas bcp, je sais mais le prochain arrivera nettement plus vite ! Ben 4 mois entre chaque chapitre, je pense pas que j'aurais encore des lecteurs... donc ! Merci à tous pour votre patience et...

**_Bonne Lecture_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

* * *

Harry se leva en douceur et fit quelques pas dans le dortoir où résonnaient les ronflements de ses camarades de classes. Il était déjà tard. Quand il avait lancé un _tempus_ quelques minutes plus tôt, déjà minuit et quart. Et il avait rendez-vous avec Malfoy à minuit pile à l'entrée de la forêt interdite. Il était sûr que le blond serait en colère de son retard, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si les autres avaient tenu à fêter leur première semaine de cours à Poudlard, et insisté pour qu'il y participe.

Il avait bien tenté à diverses occasion de s'esquiver mais sans succès. Il était passé de main en main comme une vulgaire poupée chacun ayant quelque chose à lui dire, à lui demander, à lui raconter. Le fait qu'il prétende être fatigué n'avait strictement rien changé à ça. On ne l'avait pas lâché, ce qui l'avait passablement agacé. Et il avait eu de la chance que les jugeant trop bruyant, McGonagall débarque dans la salle commune et les fasse tous aller dormir de force, en promettant un bon mois de retenu à tout contrevenant.

Harry avait immédiatement filé à son injonction, fermant précautionneusement son baldaquin pour que personne n'ai l'idée saugrenue de venir lui parler. Mais il avait encore fallut une demi-heure avant que les garçons ne se couchent, sur l'idée de faire une partie de quidditch le lendemain matin, et une bonne vingtaine d'autres pour que Harry soit sûr qu'ils dorment tous.

Et maintenant, il était en retard.

Malfoy lui avait fixé ce rendez-vous d'une drôle de façon. Il y avait réfléchi et avait compris que c'était forcément quand le blond l'avait bousculé dans le train qu'il avait glissé dans la poche du large sweet de son cousin.

_**DM/HP**_

Harry n'avait absolument pas remarqué l'objet qui alourdissait pourtant ses poches. C'est quand plusieurs heures plus tard, lui et ses amis décidèrent de se changer qu'il le remarqua en le faisant tomber. Les filles s'étaient rendues aux toilettes pour se changer tandis que les garçons avaient choisi de rester dans la cabine. Le bruit que fit le paquet en tombant, avait immédiatement arrêté la conversation dans la pièce exiguë. Ils s'étaient tous tourné vers l'origine du bruit.

« C'est à toi Harry ? Demanda Neville.

_ Apparemment. C'est tombé de l'une de mes poches.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Intervint Seamus curieux.

_ Non.

_ Un cadeau d'une admiratrice, fit Dean malicieux. »

Harry avait juste soupiré devant la bêtise et ramassé le paquet dans le but de le remettre dans sa poche. Mais Ron arrêta avant qu'il n'ai pu effectuer tout le mouvement.

« Harry. Si tu ne connais pas l'expéditeur de ce truc, ni comment c'est arrivé dans ta poche… peut être que tu ne devrais pas le prendre. Tu vois ? »

Ron était timide et maladroit. Lui et Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de parler cet été et d'éclaircir en tête à tête le malaise qui s'était glissé entre eux. Ils n'en laissaient rien paraitre devant l'autre bien sûr. Mais c'était toujours là. La jalousie et l'envie de Ron finirait par détruire leur amitié s'il n'y faisait pas garde, ils en étaient tous les deux conscients.

Ces quelques paroles d'inquiétude étaient déjà un pas en avant selon Harry, vers de meilleures relations. En attendant leur véritable explication. Il n'empêche que cela ne l'aidait pas quand l'attention de tous se porta avec bien plus de sérieux sur lui et sur le paquet qu'il avait à la main. Il le déposa sur le siège.

« Changeons-nous avant que les filles ne reviennent, fit il pour écourter ce moment gênant. »

Et c'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait. Neville achevait de mettre sa robe quand Hermione toqua à la porte. Quand tout le monde fut installé, Seamus relança au grand damne du brun la conversation sur le fameux paquet, attirant l'attention d'Hermione. Après une dispute assez rapide, mais qui monta d'un ton quand Harry refusa de le remettre à Dumbledore, les choses furent décidées. Même Hermione s'accorda à dire que si c'était un cadeau d'un quelconque admirateur, alerter le directeur serait donner des dimensions énorme à une chose banale.

Harry ouvrirait le paquet sous les yeux des autres après y avoir lancé des sorts de vérification habituels de magie noire, de portoloin, de magie blanche et d'empoisonnement. Le dernier n'était pas vraiment fiable étant donné qu'il avait tendance à se révéler positif sur toute mixture inconnue du lanceur. C'était Hermione qui se chargerait de celui là.

Le paquet se révéla négatif à tout. Même au sort d'empoisonnement. Etonné, Harry avait fini par l'ouvrir sous les regards curieux et y avait trouvé ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un magnifique bracelet d'or, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était vraiment trop grand pour cela. De plus la matière dure serait sans aucun doute désagréable à porter au poignet. Un bracelet pour le bras. D'une simplicité et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Passant son pouce sur le pourtour lisse, il vit des hiéroglyphes s'inscrire puis s'effacer rapidement. Il n'eut aucun doute que l'objet venait de Drago, même s'il ignorait quand et comment il le lui avait remis. En un coup d'œil, il s'assura que personne n'avait vu les inscriptions.

Bien qu'ils aient tous les yeux fixés sur lui, aucun ne semblait l'avoir surpris. Seule Luna assise à ses côtés pourrait l'avoir aperçu, mais étrangement il ne s'en inquiétait pas, faisant confiance à son discernement si spécial, ainsi qu'à sa discrétion.

« Ce n'est qu'un bracelet d'or ? Demanda Seamus.

_ Oui. »

C'est sans s'inquiéter qu'il le passa aux autres qui l'observèrent avec attention. Il était sûr et certain, ce sans savoir pourquoi, que le bracelet ne réagirait qu'à son touché, donc que personne n'y verrait quelque chose d'anormal. Il passa de main en main avant de rester coincer sur Hermione.

« Je devrais…

_ Me le rendre ? Coupa-t-il sans lui donner le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. »

Harry savait que dans cette situation, la personne la plus problématique ce serait elle. En la vexant, il mettait un terme à la flopée de conseil qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner. Dean éclata de rire, alors qu'Hermione pinçait les lèvres. Ron ne fit aucune remarque, tandis que Neville semblait se poser des questions. Une certaine tension semblait planer sur le trio d'or. Elle était forte entre Ron et Harry, mais insidieuse entre Hermione et le brun. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose cet été, songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne devrais pas le mettre, argua tout de même la brune.

_ Je n'ai pas dis que j'en avais l'intention.

_ Oh ! Il y a une lettre qui dépasse de l'emballage. »

Sans donner le temps à Harry d'y faire quoi que ce soit, l'irlandais attrapa le papier. Harry se sentit immédiatement tendu. Draco avait-il bien songé à camouflé sa lettre comme il l'avait fait la première fois ? Si ce n'était pas le cas il serait dans de beaux draps.

« C'est… c'est pas vrai… »

Seamus semblait abasourdi, tout comme Dean qui lisait par-dessus son épaule.

« Aurais-je le privilège de pouvoir lire _ma_ correspondance ou devrais je demander la permission ? »

Cela jeta immédiatement un froid. Les mots tranchant, le regard glacé, le ton acide, Harry ne s'amusait pas du tout. Et tous le comprirent. Surtout Seamus.

« Désolé Harry, fit-il piteusement.

_ Tu devrais savoir qu'il y a certaines limites à tout. La politesse élémentaire, que tu ne semble pas posséder, voudrait que tu ne touche pas à ce qui ne t'appartient pas. Encore moins sans l'autorisation du propriétaire. »

Seamus blanchi tandis qu'Harry luttait pour contenir sa colère. Les lèvres pincées et les yeux plissés, il le fusillait du regard. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, il était vraiment plus contrarié par le fait que Seamus ai touché une chose ne lui appartenant pas, qu'inquiet par rapport à la lettre. Cela lui semblait un principe essentiel, au-delà de toute précaution à prendre pour garder son secret. L'accord du propriétaire est primordial. C'était un peu fou, voir stupide étant donné leur situation actuelle, mais c'était comme ça.

Ne touche pas à ce qui ne t'appartient pas.

Principe de base immuable qui enfreint, entraine le chaos. Quand on y pensait c'était logique. Qu'est-ce qui entrainait le plus de guerre et de mort que l'infraction à ce simple principe ? Des hommes jalousaient et voulaient ce que d'autres possédaient. Il le dérobait. Et cela entrainait le sang. C'était vrai pour les terres, les bijoux, le pouvoir volé au prix du sang, les objets en général mais aussi pour les humains.

Voldemort ne prenait-il pas des vies sans se soucier de l'accord de ses victimes ?

Que chacun reste à sa place. Harry ne tolèrerait pas qu'on lui dérobe quoi que ce soit. Aussi petit soit il. Cette lettre était à lui. Exactement comme la précédente qu'on avait tentée de lui dérobé au Terrier. Harry sentit son sang chauffé dans ses veines sous l'assaut de la colère.

Personne ne se permettrait de lui voler son bien !

Un serpent de feu semblait entouré douloureusement ses entrailles, alors que déjà sa vue s'obscurcissait. Son cœur battait trop vite, trop fort dans sa poitrine. Une punition extrêmement douloureuse lui semblait la meilleure solution pour laver cette affront. Mais le serpent se calma très vite, la bête dormant dans son ventre apaisée, car déjà Seamus lui tendait l'objet du délit en s'excusant maladroitement. Sa colère n'était plus, soufflé comme une brindille par une brise d'été.

Un petit sourire traça sur ses lèvres, mais il disparut rapidement à la lecture de la lettre. Un rougissement s'y épanouit à la place.

_Cher Harry_

_J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle Harry ? _

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi ce paquet dans tes habits ? Pourquoi cette lettre ?_

_La réponse est très claire. Je n'avais pas le courage de te remettre mon présent en main propre, et je n'avais pas le courage de te dire en face mes sentiments._

_Je t'aime !_

_Voilà c'est dis ! Cela me soulage, même si je suis consciente que tu ignore qui je suis. Mais je compte bien te dire mon nom face à face._

_Le seul indice pour toi est de savoir que tu m'as croisé récemment. _

_Même si tu ne trouve pas, sache bien que je me dévoilerais avant la fin de cette année scolaire._

_Ton admiratrice._

« C'est vraiment le cadeau d'une admiratrice ? Fit-il écrevisse. »

Les autres se mirent à rire de sa gêne, soulagé que l'étrange tension ai bel et bien disparut. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention, songeant soudain que si ce présent ne pouvait être l'œuvre que de Draco, la lettre aussi. Les hiéroglyphes ne lui laissait aucun doute la dessus. Mais alors c'était bien le serpentard qui lui aurait écris cette lettre ? Son rougissement s'accru, alors qu'il imaginait Draco penché sur un parchemin en train d'écrire ces mots. C'était… dérangeant. Cette lettre semblait si… poufsouffle. Harry se rendit compte du mépris qu'il avait mis dans cette simple pensée. Généralisé ainsi un groupe de personne sur la vision peut être erronée qu'ils étaient tous doux et mignon, n'était vraiment pas généreux. Mais il ne put même pas s'en sentir coupable.

Pas quand il avait vu les deux batteurs de poufsouffle, Hanson et McFilth, deux sixième année de l'an dernier, s'extasié sur le nouveau chiot de leur gardien de but. Ils avaient presque les yeux en cœur, gagatisant. Cela avait troublé Harry pendant des jours. Leurs mines heureuses, leurs yeux brillant et leurs pommettes rosées. Harry en eu un frisson à ce souvenir. C'était d'un _mielleux_.

Hermione lui demanda avec une certaine tension, si elle pouvait la lire et il la lui tendit.

« En tout cas elle s'est pas fichu de toi. Ça doit couter une fortune, s'il est vraiment en or pur.

_ Tu ne devrais pas le garder, intervint Ginny d'une voix sèche. Si tu le fais, elle va se faire de faux espoirs. Le mieux serait de le donné à McGonagall et de faire savoir aux autres où est le bijou. Comme ça elle pourra le récupérer.

_ Je préfère le garder. Il est tout de même magnifique. En plus elle n'exige absolument rien de moi, continua Harry en haussant les épaules. Sauf peut être de me rencontrer au moins une fois. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Je pourrais même en profiter pour la remercier.

_ Et qui sait, peut être qu'elle te plairait, ajouta Neville.»

Sans comprendre, Harry vit Ginny rougir et pincer fortement les lèvres tout en fusillant Neville des yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si contrarié ? Eh bien, ce n'était pas comme si c'était important. Il se détourna rapidement de la jeune fille et n'écouta pas le reste du groupe qui discutait du bracelet, de qui pouvait être cette admiratrice anonyme, du fait qu'Harry se faisait de plus en plus approcher par la jante féminine…

« Quoi ?

_ Ne me dis pas que tu l'avais pas remarqué ! Rétorqua Seamus. »

Pour seul réponse, il eut quelques battements de cils surpris et une moue confuse.

« Seamus, c'est notre petit Harry pur et innocent. Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas remarqué.

_ Alors voilà Harry, tu as du succès au près de ces dames. Surtout depuis l'an dernier avec l'A.D continu-t-il alors que Dean hochait la tête.

_ Elles te trouvent si mignon…

_ Gentille…

_ Agréable…

_ Courageux…

_ Si patient…

_ Et puissant !

_ Si parfait ! » Conclurent Dean et Seamus dans un bel ensemble, simulant un air enamouré. À se demander s'ils n'avaient pas pris des cours avec les jumeaux Weasley, durant l'été.

« Il n'y que toi pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué, reprit Neville.

_ J'avais d'autre choses en tête, beaucoup plus importante que de roucoulé dans un coin sombre, répliqua Harry en roulant des yeux.

_ Pourtant ça ne t'a pas empêché de tenter ta chance avec Cho à ce que l'on m'a dis, répliqua Seamus.

_ Et c'était une regrettable erreur. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de chose. Pas avec ce qui se prépare. »

L'ambiance s'alourdit et ce, pendant une bonne partie de la fin de trajet jusqu'à Poudlard. Chacun pensait à cette guerre qui se faisait de plus en plus imminente. Aux pertes, et à la souffrance qu'elle engendrerait. Des victimes étaient dénombrées tous les jours et les attaques de mangemorts presque quotidiennes maintenant, sans cesse relayées par les journaux. Tous préfèreraient que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Faux semblant qu'il serait plus facile de maintenir dans l'enceinte sécuritaire de Poudlard. Enfin, ils l'espéraient tous.

« De toutes les façons, tu n'as pas besoin de chercher l'amour. Tu es de ceux qu'Il trouve lui-même. »

L'intervention de Luna surprit tout le monde et redonna le sourire. Harry l'observa ne sachant pas s'il devait lui donner crédit ou pas. Elle semblait plus clairvoyante que la plupart des gens, mais elle avait aussi ce côté déluré, déconnecté du monde qui lui faisait se comporter de manière étrange… Comme ces petites carottes chantantes, qu'elle portait actuellement en boucles d'oreilles.

Ne souhaitant pas plus y réfléchir, Harry se dit que le fait qu'elle ait raison ou tort n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Si elle avait raison, cela serait une chance pour lui : être sincèrement aimé, n'était ce pas l'un des vœux fait désespérément par tous et ce, sans ou avec peu d'espoir ? Mais si elle avait tort alors tant pis. Il ferait juste comme tout le monde et se mettrait en quête de l'Amour avec un grand A. Enfin, s'il avait le temps de se préoccuper de ce genre de chose. C'est-à-dire s'il survivait à cette guerre.

Ils étaient enfin arrivé à Poudlard et avaient comme à l'accoutumé observé la répartition, écouté le discours et dévoré le banquet. Une heure plus tard, Harry s'était enfermé entre les rideaux de son baldaquin, avait repris la lettre et le bracelet d'or fin.

Sur la première il avait utilisé plusieurs sorts du livre sans aucun résultat, avant qu'une idée simple ne lui vienne.

_« Prior Elutum »_

La lettre s'était alors complètement transformée, révélant le premier contenu qui avait été effacé, puis remplacé par ce mot d'amour.

_Potter,_

_Ravi de voir que tu arrive toujours aussi bien, à décrypter mes messages. Premièrement, pas un mot ne sera toléré sur cette stupide lettre d'amour. J'étais obligé de chercher une couverture, persuadé que j'étais, qu'au moins l'un de tes fidèles laquais verrait le paquet, et poserait des questions._

Harry grogna n'aimant pas particulièrement la façon dont Malfoy parlait de ses amis. Il leur faudrait avoir une petite discussion à ce sujet, car si le blond espérait qu'ils travaillent ensemble, il lui faudrait faire des efforts.

_Quand au procédé de dissimulation, comme tu l'as remarqué, il ne laisse aucune trace de magie sur le papier, malgré le fait que ce soit un sort qui efface les premiers écrits, et qu'un sort permette de les faire reparaitre. C'est bien parce que c'est l'encre qui se retrouve ''victime'' du sort et non le papier. N'est-ce pas fabuleux ? Peu de sorcier pense à ces sorts si accessibles au plus faible niveau de magie. N'est-ce pas ingénieux ?_

Il poussa un soupir agacé. Une image nette du serpentard en train de se vanter lui vint à l'esprit. Car c'était ce qui était sous entendu : ne suis-je pas super intelligent ? Fallait pas poussé non plus…. Sa lecture continua.

_Bref. Pour en revenir au paquet et à son contenu : enfile le à ton bras droit et murmure la formule « Ran-i Ouadjet Sheps » (ta baguette n'est pas utile). Ensuite tu verras bien. Je ne me lance pas dans des explications futiles. _

_Bonne rentrée Potter._

_M._

Harry resta un peu contrarié par cette lettre qui en définitif ne contenait pas beaucoup de réponse. Mais intrigué par le bracelet il s'en saisi et le fit tournée entre ses doigts. Très rapidement le scintillement de hiéroglyphes reprit, dévoilant quelques lignes surement depuis longtemps oubliées. Fasciné, il y passa le doigt constatant à nouveau la froideur du métal satiné.

Un léger doute le tenailla encore alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le mettre. C'était tout de même un cadeau de Malfoy. Harry porta une main à son coup songeant que le dernier cadeau du blond avait été tout sauf négatif. Mais était ce une bonne raison pour lui faire confiance ? Le premier cadeau n'était-il pas là simplement, pour l'amadouer ? Et ainsi mieux le piégé ? Harry soupira, las de sa paranoïa. Le collier autour de son cou diffusa une douce chaleur à peine perceptible mais bien présente. Comme pour lui soufflé de ne pas se décourager. Il plaça le brassard autour de son bras et fut légèrement surpris de la voir s'adapter si parfaitement à la forme de son bras. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il murmura la formule.

L'objet réagit immédiatement en émettant une chaleur. D'abord douce, semblable au pendentif à son cou, puis de plus en plus vive, jusqu'à devenir brulante. Harry retint un gémissement douloureux, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas lancé de sort de silence sur son lit. Puis il se dit que c'était sans doute ce qui lui sauverait la vie, si ce truc était un piège envoyé pour lui faire perdre un bras. Voir pire…

Son sang lui parut s'échauffer dans ses veines, et l'endroit ou reposait l'anneau d'or était aussi douloureux que si on y avait apposé un tisonnier brûlant. La sueur s'écoulait sur son front en grande quantité, trempant son lit et le gout du sang avait depuis longtemps envahi sa bouche ses dents s'étant enfoncé dans sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses cris. La douleur ne faisait qu'augmenter en intensité, à un point tel qu'il cru qu''il allait s'évanouir.

Mais soudain ce fut le grand calme. Harry songea une seconde qu'il avait dû évanouir, mais lançant un tempus de sa main tremblante, il eut la surprise de voir que seulement treize minutes s'étaient écoulé depuis le moment où il s'était isolé de ses camarades. Le temps de trouvé le sort, de lire la lettre, de mettre ce fichu bracelet et de souffrir mille morts… il n'avait vraisemblablement pas eu le temps de s'évanouir.

Il se redressa passant une main dans ses cheveux humide et éternellement en bataille, puis se laissa tombé sur son lit en soupirant. Fatigué mais décidé à regardé ce que l'objet avait de si spécial, il releva sa manche de pyjama… pour ne rien y trouver. Le bracelet d'or n'était plus là. À la place s'étendait les hiéroglyphes qui semblaient y briller quelques minutes plutôt. Sous ses yeux surpris il les vit bouger pour prendre l'aspect de petits serpents dansant qui se précipitèrent sur l'intérieur de son biceps droit.

Ils bougèrent à nouveau formant ce qui apparut être des lettres, puis des mots.

*_Potter_ ?*

« Que… qui ?… Malfoy ? »

Harry porta sa main à sa bouche en entendant quelqu'un grogner dans la pièce. Apparemment, il avait parlé trop fort. C'était une chance qu'aucun de ses camarades n'est de problème de sommeil. Et qu'ils l'aient tous très lourd.

_*Qui veux tu que ce sois ? Petite chose à préciser : tu n'as besoin que de penser pour que les phrases se forment en une réponse pour moi.*_

_« OK »_

_* Te parler prends beaucoup d'énergie, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. À toi aussi d'ailleurs, alors faisons court. Rdv vendredi soir, à minuit, à l'orée de la forêt interdite, près de la cabane du garde chasse. Et fais toi discret, veux tu ?*_

_« Pour qui tu me prends ? »_

_*Pour toi-même, Potter. On aura un certain nombre de chose à discuter. N'utilise pas ce moyen de communication d'ici là. À part en cas d'extrême urgence. Compris ?*_

_« Tout à fait. On aura une très longue explication. À vendredi. »_

La réponse mit quelques secondes avant d'arriver, le blond se demandant sans doute pourquoi cet adverbe d'intensité « très » ajouté à l'adjectif « longue ». C'est vrai que ce genre d'entrée en matière n'assurait pas une douce et plaisante conversation. Pourtant la réponse en elle même ne laissa paraitre aucune interrogation.

_*À vendredi.*_

Harry eut juste le temps de rabaisser sa manche et de ranger la lettre et les restes du paquet. Très vite, la fatigue le surpris et le fit tomber dans un profond sommeil.

_**DM/HP**_

Et le voilà vendredi à minuit passé de vingt minutes, courant comme un fou sous sa cape d'invisibilité, vers l'un des passages secrets menant vers le parc. Chose difficile quand il devait faire attention à ne pas faire de bruit, à observer régulièrement la carte des maraudeur, et veiller à ce que la cape ne glisse pas à chaque pas. Il était sûr et certain que le blond serait en colère et ne manquerait pas de lui faire des remontrances à son arrivé.

Bientôt la forêt fut en vue, puis les contours de la cabane d'Hagrid aussi. Silencieux, il se faufila dans le bois, jetant des coups d'œil un peu partout quand soudain un mouvement vif attira son regard. Un chat blanc se tenait non loin, observant les environ avec une sorte de circonspection et d'interrogation. Harry reconnu très vite l'apparence adopté par Drago le soir de son anniversaire et fit glisser la cape de ses épaules après quelques nouvelles vérifications visuelles.

Aussitôt le regard de l'animal se posa sur lui, et une étincelle de ce qui semblait être du soulagement y brilla. Mais elle fut si promptement remplacé par une lueur de colère et d'arrogance, qu'Harry se surpris à croire l'avoir rêvé. Le chat se détourna et s'enfonça sous le couvert des arbres, incitant Harry à le suivre par quelques regards furtifs. Le brun obtempéra, pas vraiment sûr de lui.

Ils marchèrent -ou crapahuta pour Harry- pendant deux ou trois minutes avant d'arriver devant une petite grotte, dissimuler partiellement par un énorme buisson. Si le chat se faufila entre les branches, Harry dû les repousser avec ses mains, s'égratignant et se griffant au passage. Quand il parvint finalement à entrer Drago l'attendait patiemment assis sur un rocher ayant retrouvé sa forme humaine. Pas celle vu dans le train ou dans la grande salle, mais la véritable qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent vu que deux fois.

« T'aurais pu m'aider, bougonna le brun.

_ Excuse moi d'avoir pensé que tu faisais de la magie, rétorqua le blond acide. De plus tu aurais pu être à l'heure.

_ J'aurais pu, mais il y avait fête ce soir chez les gryffondors. C'est pour fêter la première semaine de cours et nos retrouvailles après deux mois de vacances, donc de séparation.

_ Pourquoi ce genre de chose ne m'étonne pas venant de ta maison ? fit Draco en roulant des yeux. Stupides gryffys, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. »

Contrarié Harry fronça des sourcils, croisa les bras et lui lança un regard lourd de reproche, qui le fit soupirer et lever les mains en signe de paix

« Ok. On ne va pas commencer à se bouffer le nez pour des idioties. Le principal c'est que tu ais pu venir. Point.

_ Bien. Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

_ A toi l'honneur, Potter. Tu semblais vouloir me dire quelque chose l'autre soir. »

Harry prit une seconde pour réfléchir. L'autre soir, il lui avait semblé avoir des milliers de choses à dire au blond. Pourtant, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit en cette seconde où ils étaient enfin face à face. Son esprit semblait vide, mais il se sentait étrangement serein. Il ne saurait même pas dire pourquoi. Sans doute était ce à cause de la présence de Malfoy. C'était étrangement apaisant pour lui d'être à ses côtés, de lui parlé. Malfoy n'avait rien d'une menace… au contraire il était si facile d'être avec lui…

Aussitôt que cette pensée lui vint, il la repoussa avec force et se renfrogna sous les yeux d'argent surpris. Il dit la première chose lui passant par l'esprit.

« Cette saloperie d'anneau, m'a fait un mal de chien. T'aurais pu prévenir, dit-il avec humeur.

_ Ça t'a fais mal ?fit Drago en se levant. Tu semblais pourtant bien le lendemain… Shaï m'avait assuré que tu ne souffrirais pas. »

Harry fut surpris par l'inquiétude clairement présente chez le blond. Il s'était plus ou moins attendu à ce que ce dernier le traite de chochotte ou de petite nature incapable de supporter une petite douleur. Alors le voir si concerné… c'était assez étrange. Il s'était même préoccupé du fait que ça puisse lui être douloureux, _avant_ de lui remettre l'objet. Tout cela le fit misérablement bredouiller et perdre son ton hargneux.

« Euh… assez oui… pas si terrible… mais bon… pas agréable si on peut dire ça d'un truc qui veux t'arracher le bras… mais c'est vite passé…

_ Pas tant que ça, si tu m'en fais le reproche. Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ? Une heure ? Deux ? Toute la nuit ?

_ Euh… non. Peut être deux à trois minutes… répondit Harry penaud. »

Le visage pâle du Mahes se ferma, puis une expression agacé y prit place.

« Est-ce que tu te fiche de moi Potter ? Tu as souffert tout une journée de recevoir ton héritage et tu te plains pour trois minutes de douleur ?

_ Ben, c'était douloureux ! Répliqua Harry tout de même mal à l'aise.

_ Chochotte, répliqua Drago avec une moue hautaine. »

Ben voilà ! Exactement comme il l'avait prévu. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très intelligent de sa part d'avoir parlé de ça. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas parlé de cette façon étrange, que lui et Shaï avait eu de souligner le fait qu'il était plus facile pour eux de le convaincre, parce qu'il était une créature magique ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas parlé de sa soudaine et intense, nouvelle passion pour l'eau ? Ou même demandé d'où provenait ce bracelet d'or ? Mais cet idiot de serpentard avait-il vraiment le besoin d'être aussi railleur et suffisant ? Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres couleur pêche et Harry le sentit mal.

« Mais à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre d'un _petit_ bonhomme comme toi. »

Un rictus empli de moquerie accompagna cette phrase et Harry vit rouge. D'un mouvement étonnement rapide, il se retrouva près du blond et lui décocha un coup de poing, un sifflement haineux s'échappant de ses lèvres. Malfoy para le coup avec vitesse et habileté, mais glissa sur le sol couvert de mousse sous l'impact. Baissant la main droite qui tenait encore le poing du brun, il lui adressa un regard mitigé entre surprise et ravissement.

« Eh bien, Potty. Quelle rapidité et quelle force. Je suis plus que persuadé de pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi. »

Harry ne fit pas vraiment attention à ses paroles, toute sa colère précédente était retombée. Pour l'instant, il restait légèrement choqué par sa réaction ainsi que par sa vitesse et sa force. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à frappé Malfoy et déjà il le faisait. Et d'une façon étonnante, dévoilant assez ses nouvelles capacités.

Malfoy lui lâcha le bras et fit apparaitre deux fauteuils de mousse, à l'air confortable qui rappelèrent à Harry ceux qu'avait fait apparaitre Shaï. Drago sembla vouloir s'asseoir avant de se ravisé et de lancer des sorts d'intimité et de silence, plus un autre qu'il ne reconnu pas. D'un dernier mouvement de baguette il fit apparaitre un feu bleuté qui diffusa une agréable chaleur dans la pièce.

« Assied toi. Nous serons plus confortables ainsi. »

Harry obtempéra en silence.

« Bien, je voudrais parler sans que tu ne m'interrompe. Je veux être clair et précis et suivre un programme simple pour que nous puissions partir dormir le plus rapidement possible.

_ Ok, répondit Harry sans lutter. Il commençait doucement mais surement à fatigué.

_ Merci, fit Malfoy avec un petit air étonné. Donc, commençons par cette grotte. Je ne l'ai pas choisi par hasard. Elle semble ne posséder qu'une entré mais c'est faux. Là bas, dit il en désignant un endroit où poussait un autre buisson plus dru, ce buisson cache une autre sorti. À l'extérieur, il est relativement dissimulé par des amas rocheux, qu'il faut même poussé pour sortir.

_ Compris.

_ Shaï pense qu'il serait préférable pour toi, que nous commencions un entrainement. En tant que fils de mangemort, j'en ai suivis toute ma vie, et en devenant Mahes, j'en ai suivis un autre très difficile. Si le premier était assez versé dans les arts sombres comme tu t'en doute, le second était plutôt centré sur le physique…

_ C'est comme ça que tu t'es fait ce physique d'apollon ? »

S'il y avait eu une corde, Harry s'y serait pendu à la seconde. Comment avait il pu sortir une phrase aussi stupide ? C'était sorti si naturellement. Stupide bouche ! Et Merlin, voilà qu'il se sentait rougir ! Et le petit sourire supérieur de Malfoy lui changeait ses envies de suicide en des envies de meurtre. Tout compte fait, il utiliserait la corde pour étrangler le blond, _ensuite_ pour se suicider.

Malfoy semblait, contrairement à avant où sa minceur et la délicatesse de sa taille était plus qu'apparente, fait tout en muscle maintenant. C'est-ce qu'il avait voulu souligner, mais s'y était pris d'une façon bien trop flatteuse pour cet idiot. Sa véritable question étant de savoir si ses muscles étaient le résultat de l'héritage, ou s'ils étaient le fruit d'un travail acharné sur son corps. Si ça avait été la deuxième réponse, nul doute qu'il se serait sentit nettement moins complexé par son propre héritage…

« Eh bien, je suppose que c'est en partie dû à cela… »

Le sourire s'étendit sur un visage, de même que le rougissement sur un autre. Mais Harry serra les dents d'agacement face à cette réplique qui laissait supposé un _« le reste est naturellement beau chez moi »._ Chose qu'il ne pouvant même pas contredire, puisque Malfoy même avant son héritage magique, était un beau mec.

« …mais le point essentiel, continua Drago sans plus s'attarder au soulagement d'Harry, est qu'ainsi je pourrais te former un peu sur tout. Je laisse la magie blanche au cours de DCFM -en espérant un prof compétant cette année- et à Dumbledore et ses sbires. J'ai un programme fait à partir de ton emploi du temps que j'ai pu récupérer. Nous nous verrons deux fois par semaine : le Mercredi et le Samedi. Ce sont tes jours les moins chargé. Tu n'auras presque pas de partie théorique avec moi. Mais certains sorts trop complexes pour toi et moi, mais qui nécessiterons tout de même d'être connu, serons étudiés sur papier. Je te fournirais quelques ouvrages que tu travailleras selon ton temps libre.

_ Mais si le nouveau prof n'est pas à la hauteur ? »

En cette première semaine de cours, ils n'avaient pas eu cours de DCFM. Selon Dumbledore leur professeur devrait arriver la semaine suivante, ayant eu quelques soucis personnels à régler avant la rentrée. Il était donc impossible de savoir si le professeur serait à la hauteur de leurs attentes, le professeur Dumbledore ayant comme à son habitude garder le nom du retardataire secret.

« J'espère vraiment que Dumbledore ne fera pas une telle erreur cette année, avec tout ce qui se prépare. On peut aussi penser qu'il veillera à t'entrainer en privé de façon efficace. Sinon… sinon nous aviserons pour cette partie. Mais cela alourdira considérablement notre emploi du temps.

_ L'année s'annonce chargé, soupira Harry.

_ En effet. Et les choses ont déjà commencé à bougé, confirma Drago. J'ai été convoqué par le Lord il y a quelques temps et il m'a confié une mission.

_ Une mission ? Demanda Harry intrigué et inquiet.

_ Il souhaite… que je fasse entrer des mangemorts dans Poudlard. Et si l'occasion se présente… que je tues Albus Dumbledore. »

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

_Je tiens à souligner l'importance de la chose (mm si je le ferais plus tard aussi dans l'histoire) : la mission principale de Drago est bien de faire entrer les mangemorts et non pas d'éliminer Albus. La différence est importante car le meurtre de Busbus est surtt motivé par la baguette de Sureau, qui ne sera pas présente dans cette fic. Elle est déjà bien assez compliqué sans que je me rajoute une chose que je ne saurais pas gérer. De plus la position de Drago auprès du Lord est très différente de celle qu'il a dans HP. Il est pour ainsi dire son "favoris"._

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! ^^  
**_


	10. Annonce

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Cela doit vous faire un choc, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu sur ffnet et j'en suis désolée.

Comme je vous l'avais dit mon ordinateur m'a lâché et une bonne partie des fichiers sur lesquels je travaillais ont été perdus, ce qui m'a quelque peu dégoûté. De plus, j'ai eu quelques impératifs personnels et professionnels qui m'ont empêché de m'y remettre.

Mais je suis de retour avec une nouvelle machine et surtout, l'envie de me remettre à écrire.

J'ai pour l'instant l'objectif de finir (_encore_ fichu fichiers perdus !) le fameux **Serment du Chêne** et faire _enfin_ l'épilogue de **Mariage Forcé**. Je me remettrais ensuite à **Rencontre** et **Fleur** **du** **Mal**. Pour mes fics** Créature, Possession **et **Money**, je suis désolé de dire que je les mets en hiatus jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais, je souhaitais juste vous faire savoir que rien n'étais abandonné ! Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont continué à me laisser des reviews alors même que je n'étais plus sur le site.

Enorme câlin à tous et toutes !

Et à bientôt,

Lyly-chan


End file.
